Damages
by eLiZ cKs
Summary: El infierno para algunos es el mayor de los castigos, le penar por toda la eternidad; en realidad nadie sabe que ahi en el hasta vistarlo al final de la vida. SXD UA
1. Present

**_sailor moon no es mio yninguno desus personajes me pertecene, por desgracia mia, se imaginan lo millonaria que seria, ademas si fuera mia hubiera continuadola saga, pero en fin... solo hago gala de mis delirios. _**

* * *

****

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-. **"Damages" **.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**(Daños y perjuicios)**

"_**Present"**_

Dando a bienvenida al otoño el viento soplaba llevándose con el las hojas de los árboles, rindiendo un mudo homenaje a los féretros, acariciando los rostros cubiertos de tristeza. Hay frente a los extraños y conocidos estaban ellos juntos, juntos como siempre quisieron estar.

Y quien era yo para desobedecerlos, esa siempre había sudo su único anhelo descansar eternamente juntos, el sacerdote alzaba su ultima plegaria antes de que ellos ocuparan el que seria su morada por la eternidad.

El suave tono de la voz del párroco cargado de solidaridad se coló en el ambiente interpretando un consuelo que no llegaba a tocar los corazones.

_El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta._

_En prados de hierba fresca me hace reposar,_

_me conduce junto a fuentes tranquilas_

_y repara mis fuerzas._

_Me guía por el camino justo,_

_haciendo honor a su Nombre._

_Aunque pase por un valle tenebroso,_

_ningún mal temeré,_

_porque __Tú estás conmigo__._

_Tu vara y tu cayado me dan seguridad._

_Me preparas un banquete_

_en frente de mis enemigos,_

_perfumas con ungüento mi cabeza_

_y mi copa rebosa._

_Tu amor y tu bondad me acompañan_

_todos los días de mi vida;_

_y habitaré en la casa del Señor_

_por años sin término_

…

(Salmo 23)

-amen…. -Nada me faltara... como si fuera cierto, hoy me faltaba lo que mas amaba, lo único que hacia que mi mundo girara y hoy no quedaba nada.

Que injusta es la vida a veces, cambia todo sin siquiera avisar, pero que le importaba a ella la vida, ya todo se había perdido, todo se había ido al caño.

Después de la plegaria los féretros descendían lentamente hacia el fondo de la fosa, esa seria su morada de ahora en adelante. Se mantuvo firme, seria, observando el descenso, no existía expresión en su rostro; parecía una estatua más del cementerio, un hermoso querubín; nadie se atrevía a perturbar su paz, uno a uno los asistentes el servicio se marcharon dejando sus respetos en el aire.

Se quedo hasta que los trabajadores terminaron de sepultar por completo los féretros, totalmente en silencio aguardo hasta que limpiaran el lugar y recogieran las sillas, solo mirando los nombres de las lapidas y acomodaron las flores alrededor de los epitafios, cuando estuvo complacida se retiro en silencio.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

Después de casi una hora de sortear el trafico por fin llegaba a la casa de sus padres en Manhattan, también era su casa pero desde que se había mudado a Los Angeles mantenía todavía la mayor parte sus cosas aquí, el entierro de sus padres había sido un completo circo, los malditos reporteros se habían amontonado para realizarle una entrevista, entre ellos y sus conocidos que no paraban de decirle cuanto sentían la repentina falta de sus padres eso no se podía haber convertido en algo peor.

Que ironía le había arrebatado a sus padres ¿no?, ninguno de ellos bebían y habían perdido la vida por esa causa, un conductor ebrio, un conductor, un joven de 20 años que prefirió manejar en ese estado de ebriedad antes de soltar las llaves, estupido…!! Estupida vida… maldita sea al haberle jugado de esa manera y dejarla sola.

Si sola…sola…..sus demás familiares eran arpías en busca de la fortuna de sus padres y por supuesto no se las iba a entregar, el único en que confiaba era en su Tío Artemis, hermano de su madre, se llevaban escasos 4 años por lo tanto habían crecido juntos, eran como hermanos.

Se adentro en la casa, no existía algún ruido, paz y tranquilidad como siempre, su gata se restregaba en torno a sus tobillos, con una mueca en su rostro que se podría llegar a traducir como una sonrisa se inclino para tomarla en sus brazos, se dirigió con ella a la cocina, silenciosamente le sirvió leche en un tazón y lo deposito en el piso, se quedo observándola tomarla la leche tranquilamente; luna, su madre se la había regalado cuando cumplió 15 años, de eso ya hacia casi 10 años.

Dejo a la gata en la cocina y se dirigió al estudio de su padre, ahí donde estaban sus mas grandes tesoros, al entrar la melancolía la golpeo, frente a ella una foto de sus padres abrazados, se las había tomado durante su fiesta de aniversario el año pasado, sin pensarlo paso sus dedos sobre de ella recorriendo con la yema de su dedo la sonrisa de ambos, continuo su camino pero se detuvo cerca de la chimenea para observar los miles de marcos se alzaban.

Cada vez que su Padre decidía enmarcar algo no existía poder humano que lo hiciera desistir, toda su vida estaba ahí , desde que había nacido, su primer comida, sus primeros pasos, su primer navidad, el primer año de vida, la ida al kinder garden y la primaria, cada momento sus padres estaban junto a ella, así debía ser era hija única, ellos eran su mundo y ella era el mundo de ellos, cientos de veces maldijo no haber tenido hermanos, alguien con quien jugar, hacer travesuras, llorar y a quien consolar o que la consolara, pero a la vez era una bendición, el día de hoy no tenia a quien consolar, ni a quien decirle que todo saldría bien.

Su vista enfoco la foto de su graduación, su padre estaba tan orgullos, Licenciada en administración de empresas y negocios internacionales, dominaba cinco idiomas, tenia los mejores modales que el mejor colegio en manhattan podía impartir, pero ahora no los vería mas, cuanto los extrañaba y los extrañaría aun mas.

Dicen que no hay que llorar a los muertos por que no descansan, quería, pero aun mas deseaba gritar su dolor y llorar hasta que las lagrimas se le secaran, pero la realidad era otra ella no lloraría, era demasiado fuerte, debía seguir adelante con la frente en alto, no había llorado cuando le dieron la noticia y no lo haría hoy.

La vida sigue, no se detiene, mañana tenia que estar en la compañía, frente a las hienas de la junta directiva; tenían que votar por ella como la presidente, algo que por derecho le correspondía, era la única heredera de Kenji Tsukino, ella Serena Tsukino era la presidente, pero no podía pasarse la estupida votación por que quería, además estarían todos los accionistas, aun no tenia el "agrado" de conocerlos personalmente pero sabia lo suficiente por su Tío que la mantenía al tanto de todo. Sabia muy bien como manejar la compañía, trabajaba con su padre aun antes de recibirse.

Debería de estar en un mar de lágrimas y no haciendo estrategias de cómo ganar una empresa; para todo hay tiempo y después viviría su duelo, primero debía mantener a raya a esas hienas.

Con ese pensamiento salió del estudio y se dirigió a su recamara, se encerró en ella y no pretendía salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Se tumbo en el centro de la cama, aun tenia puesto el vestido que alguna vez había comprado por sugerencia de su madre para cuando tuviera la necesidad de ir a un entierro, ¿que ironía? Se levanto y se lo quito de inmediato, lo arrojo lo mas lejos que pudo de ella, se metió entre las sabanas blancas de seda, miro al techo sin articular palabra alguna, el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida después de algunas horas.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

Era un día demasiado ocupado en la compañía TBC & CIA, ayer se había llevado a cabo el entierro del presidente y su esposa; muchos de los accionistas no habían asistido ya que por las condiciones de los cuerpos no se pudo atrasar el entierro.

La empresa era una corporación internacional, importaciones y exportaciones era parte de su mercado, ademas de la incursión en nuevos mercados como la fabricación de partes para automóviles y computadoras entre otros; la compañía se había consolidado como un imperio con el paso de los años sumamente solidó; el mando de la había pasado de generación en generación, el primogénito el que estaría al frente de esta, pero ahora venia el problema el primogénito de Kenji Tsukino el ultimo presidente de la compañía era una mujer, una heredera que no había existido desde hace varias generaciones; el pilar de la empresa el día de hoy seria hermoso y delicado, no fiero y arrogante.

La sala de juntas TBC & CIA en Nueva York hoy parecía una reunión social conformada por los mas ricos y poderosos empresarios del mundo mas que un centro de negocios, la enorme mesa de caoba daba bienvenida a estos magnates, dicha reunión tenia el mismo fin, elegir un nuevo presidente, no era que se fuera a ir a al ruina, pero una mujer en la presidencia daba mucho que desear.

El desfile de limusinas y guardaespaldas comenzó poco antes de las diez de la mañana, como ya era costumbre los primeros en arribar fueron los Chiba y los Black, Darien Chiba había tomado el puesto de su padre en la empresa desde hace unos 4 años, lo mismo ocurrió con Diamante Black, no solo eran amigos y compartían varios negocios, un lazo mas grande los ataba, sus madres eran hermanas, por lo tanto son primos.

Estrategas en las negociaciones, arrogantes, mujeriegos, unos tiranos que solo admitían el resultado de sus ordenes, Hermosos como los Dioses y al parecer era un mal de familia, los hermanos menores de ambos Seiya y Yaten respectivamente eran igual o peores a ellos; una hermosa familia se podría decir.

Como todo consejo había también mas accionistas los siguientes en la lista los Terrien, Zafiro y Ami Terrien, Zafiro había entrado al negocio hace unos 2 años y su hermana estaba aprendiéndolo; amigos de la familia Chiba y Black por cuestiones de dinero, aunque comparte ciertos gustos con los primos Chiba-Black; pero Ami es otra cosa, un dolorcillo de cabeza para su hermano y su padre, es responsable, educada y dedicada, estudia mercadotecnia, pero por cada diez de azúcar una de cal, debes en cuando tenia arranques de irresponsabilidad y suelen ser demasiado fuertes.

Taiki Kou, llego en tercer lugar, serio, implacable, su familia se dedicaba a la construcción de barcos, se habían asociado hace poco menos de 5 años a la empresa desde entonces el se hizo cargo de representar a su familia.

Todo el mundo de los negocios pertenecía a los caballeros, una buena ración de este se encontraba en las manos de Haruka Tenoh, desde que había formado parte de la compañía no soportaba la presencia de los Chiba y aun menos de los Black, se mantenía tranquila solamente bebiendo café, estudiando con detenimiento a los presentes.

Claro como era una empresa familiar, no podía faltar otro accionista de los Tsukino aquí, el sobrino de Kenji, Andrew hijo de su hermana Julia que se caso con Kiro Aino; como julia y Kenji eran los únicos hijos las acciones pasaron a sus manos después de morir sus padres, pero el mayor porcentaje fue para Kenji quedándose con un 30 y dejando a Julia con un 10, algo que a ella no le agradaba no quería a su sobrina, como era posible que ella, fuera le presidenta y no su hijo; Andrew estaba presente junto a su hermana Mina, un par de arpías que solo deseaban dinero y poder.

El representante de los accionistas minoritarios, llego después de ellos, la Lic. Setsuna Meio, amiga intima de la familia, más bien dicho de Serena.

La sorpresa de Setsuna fue demasiada al ver a todos ya reunidos antes de la hora fijada, ninguno de los presentes a excepción de Haruka había asistido al funeral de Kenji, ni sus sobrinos lo habían hecho, reprimió una sonrisa al recordar la frase que utilizaba Serena para referirse a ellos _"una jauría de hienas"_, no había duda eran unas hienas, pero ante todo ella debía de guardar las apariencias, saludo cordialmente a cada uno de ellos se retiro a su lugar, ahora solo restaba aguardar a Serena.

La sala de juntas continuo llenándose, los jefes de los respectivos departamentos acudieron para dar su informe del estado actual de cada departamento, por lo tanto se tendría un estado actual y preciso de la compañía.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

A las 10 en punto su chofer estaciono el mercedes benz en la entrada de la compañía, descendió de el con su habitual calma y así se mantuvo todo el trayecto hasta el ascensor; una vez que llego a la oficina de su padre dejo su portafolio y su abrigo, apresurándose a salir antes de sumergirse en la melancolía, con paso firme se dirigió a la sala de juntas.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

La sala de juntas ya era un caos de comentarios y de preguntas absurdas, las asistentes se desbarataban en llevarles café a cada uno de los presentes.

Diamante y Darien intercambiaban comentarios, los mismo que Yaten y Seiya; Zafiro se mantenía leyendo el periódico y Ami solo observaba la vista que le daban las paredes de cristal; en tanto Taiki se lanzaba miradas furtivas a los primos, Solo Haruka y Setsuna se concentraban en estudiarlos y tratar de averiguar sus intenciones.

- y bien que me pueden decir de la presidenta-

- Darien, ¿acaso no la conoces? -

- no, estaba enterado de que Kenji tenia una hija pero no nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, ¿tu si la conoces Diamante? –

- conocer, conocer no, pero se varias cosas de ella…-

- ¿como es? Alta, morena, pelirroja, esbelta….

- cállate Seiya, en verdad no deseas preguntarte, ¿que piensa hacer con la empresa?-

- no que va, dime Diamante ¿es bonita?

- a fin de cuentas Chiba tenias que ser-

- oye! yo también soy Chiba -

- por eso lo dice, es cierto, ambos son mujeriegos por naturaleza, primero les ven las piernas y luego la cara-

- ¿no te mordiste la lengua hermanito?

- no, Diamante si tu no lo hiciste creo que yo no-

El ruido de la puertas abriéndose los interrumpieron, Artemis irrumpió en la habitación, el cuñado del difunto presidente les había avisado de su fallecimiento y de su esposa, ademas de organizar esta reunión urgente; después de el entro una mujer no muy alta, delgada, elegante, vestía un traje sastre negro, sobra decir hermosa, rubia de ojos azul cielo, preciosa se quedaba corta para describirla.

- díganme que he muerto...y ese ángel me viene a dar la bienvenida...-

- Seiya...-

- que!! Darien estas ciego, si no ves lo hermosa que es, ¿verdad Diamante?-

-oohh!! si que es divina…- pero antes de que se respondiera la pregunta, los interrumpió Artemis, irguiéndose con todo el porte de un caballero mostrando su intención de que guardarán silencio y se concentraran en el, no solo era el cuñado del presidente, era su mano derecha en todos los negocios que manejaba en la compañía y ajenos a esta.

- buenas días a todos, gracias por asistir a esta reunión de emergencia, sobra decir los motivos de la misma, así que empezaremos con el informe. – tomo asiento y su lado la mujer, un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años tomo la palabra repartió carpetas a cada uno de ellos con el balance general de la empresa.

Uno a uno los departamentos fueron exponiendo su estado actual, respondiendo a cada una de la preguntas que se les formulo. Después de casi tres horas continuas de escucharlos se tomo un breve receso, para después ahondar en el tema que concernía a todos, la presidencia de la empresa.

- Seiya ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

-obvio Darien a presentarme –

- siéntate…-

-¡¿que?!-

-Seiya…-

- por favor no sabes quien es esa mujer y piensas ir a presentarte con ella-

- no es la primera vez que lo haría, tú también lo has hecho, no tiene nada de malo, ese es el primer paso… –

- no preguntes Yaten – el aludido solo se encogió de hombros y decidió hacer caso a su hermano.

- no lo puedo creer ustedes son los que me enseñaron esto y ahora me niegan el derecho de hacerlo, increíble, ver para creer –

- Seiya… –

- Darien…-

- Por dios!! No sean infantiles, OK Seiya puedes ir a seducirla cuando termine la junta, antes no te le acerques -

- Dame una buena razón primo para no ir y presentarme ante ella….- Seiya comenzaba a retirar su silla para ponerse de pie.

- ella es Serena…– los cuatro primos desviaron la mirada hacia la voz que les daba el nombre de la joven, estaba solo alejado unos cuantos lugares de ellos, con una mirada que le transmitía dudas lo incitaron a proseguir -

- …hija de Kenji Tsukino…presidenta de TBC – Zafiro sonrió triunfal al ver las caras de asombro que no trataron de disimular, inmediatamente sus cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en Serena que se encontraba charlando con Haruka y Setsuna –

- oohh!! Mierda, estuve a punto de…-

- si estuviste a punto de estropearnos los negocios con los Tsukino hermanito-

- no lo puedo creer, ella es la hija de Kenji, en verdad los rumores no le hacen honor –

- ¿Qué sabes de ella Diamante?-

- poco Darien, vivía en Los Angeles, se rumorea que tenia a cargo los contratos para la construcción de centros comerciales y hoteles, es administradora de empresas y negocios, claro esta que el encanto natural de los Tsukino lo lleva en la sangre, gano unas cuantas licitaciones en Europa para la compañía el año pasado y se habla de muchas mas, claro nunca se me dijo que era hermosa, Kenji tenia bien escondida a su hija –

- Creo que estas bien informado Black aunque ciertos puntos varían un poco, Serena vivía en Los Angeles, pero estaba predicho que su residencia cambiara a Europa, se encargaría de expandir el mercado de la compañía al viejo continente, en realidad esos planes se van a ver entorpecidos por su nuevo cargo –

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella Terrien? –

- simplemente Darien me mantengo informado sobre aquello que me interesa…–

Antes de que pudieran obtener una replica, todos volvieron a tomar sus lugares para continuar con la reunión.

- De nuevo gracias a todos por asistir tan apresuradamente, como ven el estado actual de la compañía es favorable en todas sus áreas, no veo manera de postergar mas esto, con el deceso tan inesperado de Kenji Tsukino y su esposa, la presidencia de la compañía a quedado vacante, no es desconocido para ninguno de los presentes que el puesto siempre a sido ocupado por el primogénito del actual presidente, es una tradición de que la familia Tsukino a mantenido a lo largo de mas de 50 años desde los inicios de la empresa, por lo tanto la presidencia de la TBC & CIA pasa a las manos de la hija de Kenji Tsukino, la señorita Serena Tsukino...-

Artemis continuaba con su discurso alabando al difunto y recordándoles las veces que era posibles quien era la presidenta, ninguno de los presentes dudo en posar sus ojos en ella, estudiándola, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de debilidad pero si lo había no lo encontraron, se mantenía inmutable, observándolos a cada uno pero a la vez sin mirarlos, parte de la mañana había repasado miles de reacciones por parte de ellos, pero aun le faltaba ver realmente lo que le aguardaba.

- por mi parte es todo le sedo la palabra a la señorita Tsukino – Artemis le dirigió una disimulada mirada elocuente, para que diera unas palabras, en si era una gran oradora, no tenia temor alguno para dirigirse al publico, sondeo rápidamente la sala, captando las miradas arrogantes, sonrisas burlonas, la estaban infravalorando y eso seria el peor error que cometerían.

- Gracias Artemis, no veo la necesidad de volver a remarcar la situación por la que estamos aquí, se que deben estar preocupados por el futuro, esta compañía a crecido como una familia año, con año, como todo a tenido altas y bajas pero se a mantenido pese a todo, y el que yo este al frente no lo cambiara, TBC no seguirá siendo lo mismo, vamos a evolucionar, va a evolucionar, eso tengan por sentado, estoy segura que les incomoda mi presencia….-

- Eres muy acertada prima – Serena sonrió arrogantemente.

-lo se Andrew, por eso les voy a hacer una propuesta, la mayoría de ustedes tiene mucho capital invertido con nosotros, tanto en especie como en activos, no los voy a obligar a quedarse, quien desee puede retirar su capital y su apoyo de TBC podrá hacerlo.-

La sala no tardo en inundarse de exclamaciones de sorpresa, algunas cargadas de indignación otras de enojo. El primero en tomar la palabra fue Taiki Kou.

-Señorita Tsukino, Serena ¿puedo tutearla verdad? –

-Por supuesto Señor Kuo –

- Me atrevo a decirle que se esta aventurando al exponernos su oferta, TBC se a mantenido sólida y sus ingresos se aun aumentado cada vez que un nuevo presidente a tomado las riendas, estoy al tanto de cada uno de sus logros y no cuestiono de ninguna manera sus capacidades para llevar la compañía en un futuro-

- Gracia Señor Kuo, pero de cualquier manera la oferta sigue en pie, para todos y cada uno de ustedes-

- me pregunto Serena, ¿Qué consecuencias existen al dejar TBC?- Darien miro de reojo a su primo, ya había sopesado esa posibilidad pero era demasiado rápido para sacarla a la luz.

- Señor Black que punto tan interesante toca, tanto ustedes como TBC están respaldados por contratos mas sólidos que el acero, no me voy a aventurar a explicar la cláusulas de las sociedades que tiene la compañía con cada uno, deben estar consientes que son distintas, por no decir que son únicas, las consecuencias que existen no son impuestas por mi o por mi abogado, debo recordarle que en algunos casos sus padres o ustedes lo pactaron con mi padre, solo les pido que lo consideren y que transmitan su respuesta lo antes posible a Artemis, la toma de la presidencia se llevara a cabo en proximos días, en cuanto este confirmada se les notificara para confirmar su asistencia, creo que a sido suficiente por hoy, no existen mas puntos que tratar doy por finalizada nuestra reunión, ha sido todo un placer conocerlos -

Con esa sutil invitación los asistentes procedieron la retirada, claro que los primos Chiba-Black se aventuraron para presentarse con la nueva presidenta.

- Seiya te puedes comportar y no mostrarte como un perro faldero-

- oye! Yaten no yo tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan linda, tan…-

- prepotente, fría, arribista…-

- niños por favor compórtense, reconócelo Seiya la dama se ve tiene las garra bien afiladas, lista para saltarte a la yugular. –

- oh! Darien por mí que me salte encima las veces que quiera – sonrió mostrando el aire de Don Juan que era el sello de familia.

- entonces no hay por que perder tiempo caballeros, es hora de presentar nuestros respetos –

- jaja creo que tenemos que hacer fila, ya vieron que esta hablando con Kuo –

- uhm, no dejo pasar la oportunidad de quedar bien ante ella, y temo decir que eso nos restara puntos, ¿que opinas Diamante? –

- mmm no lo se, claro que lo que si se, es que Andrew y su hermana salieron como alma que lleva el diablo y no cruzaron palabra alguna con ella-

- a simple vista se ve que la relación familiar es la mejor que existe, casi como la nuestra –

- si Yaten, se ve que el amor flota en el aire, supongo que estuvieron en el entierro ¿no?-

- mejor no toques ese tema Seiya por que todos salimos mal parados, por lo que me informaron la única que asistió fue Haruka-

- De donde sacas tanta información y tan rápido primo –

- tengo mis contactos Darien… –

- si tienes tantos contactos Black podrían haberte informado oportunamente sobre el deseco de Kenji, y así haber aparecido, no solo mandar adornos florales -

- buenas Tardes a ti también Haruka, no perdía la esperanza de saludarte –

- claro Black –

- Haruka, un placer volver a verte ¿como están los negocios? –

- Viento en popa Chiba, ahora si me permiten caballeros – camino entre ellos, ya que se habían situado junto a la puerta de salida.

- no vas a saludar a la nueva presidenta –

- oh Seiya, claro que lo haré, vamos a tomar café en su oficina – sonrió triunfal al ver como los cuatro apretaban las quijadas, lo trato de disimular girándose para buscar a Setsuna que se encontraba al lado de Serena y tras hacerle una seña a Serena se dirigió a su encuentro –pero creo que les voy a ahorrar el viaje, caballeros les presento a la señorita Serene Tsukino –

Serena sonrió ante las palabras de Haruka, comenzaba a tener jaqueca después de estar

4 horas en la reunión, compuso su mejor sonrisa y se acerco al pequeño grupo, entre mas rápido los despachara, mas rápido estaría en su casa.

- Serena te presento a Diamante y Yaten Black, Darien y Seiya Chiba –

- mi mas sentido pésame Serena te acompañamos en tu dolor- estrecho las manos de cada uno y recibió las condolencias, les dio una sonrisa que sin querer hizo que los jóvenes Chiba y Black quedaran deslumbrados con ella, sus hermanos mayores eran otro caso, la miraban como si fuera su presa.

- Serena, debo confesar que es un placer conocerla al fin –

- gracias Darien, aunque debo decir que ya los conocía a todos aunque no físicamente –

- veo que esta al tanto de todo –

- Hago lo mejor que puedo, Diamante solo eso – por el rabillo del ojo vio como Setsuna emprendía una graciosa huida hacia su oficina, sintió que alguien se paraba justo detrás de ella y la tomaba por el codo, supo quien era al instante sin tener que mirar –

- Serena, siento tanto lo de Kenji e Ikuko –Serena no se inmuto por las condolencias de Zafiro Terrien.

- gracias por sus condolencias señor Terrien –

- Serena…- se fijo que a su costado izquierdo, justo a lado de su hermano estaba Ami, cabeceo en aceptación, lo que fue suficiente para Ami, ya que se acerco a ella para cobijarla en un abrazo, mientras se encontraba en los brazos de Ami, acepto las sinceras palabras de animo y sintió el pesar en la voz de su amiga.

- gracias Ami, pero tengo que retirarme, Haruka, si nos disculpan tenemos asuntos que atender – estrecho las manos de los Chiba-Black, le dio un ultimo abrazo a Ami y una mirada a Zafiro para después retirarse tranquilamente de la sala de juntas.

Después de que Serena se marchara seguida por Haruka al pequeño grupo se agrego Artemis.

- Interesante reunión debo confesar -

- Artemis, ¿como estas?-

- en el mismísimo infierno, un excelente lugar sin duda Seiya –

- siento lo de tu hermana y su esposo – fueron las palabras de Darien mientras le estrechaba la mano y le daba un abrazo, después de el siguió su hermano y sus primos, Ami también se acerco y también Zafiro.

- gracias, ahora si me permiten tengo trabajo que hacer –– se retiro tranquilamente pero al salir fue interceptado por una asistente con un paquete de papeles por firmar, cuando concluyo, miro hacia la sala y le lanzo una mirada que helaría el mismo ártico a Zafiro, eso no paso desapercibido por Diamante y Darien quienes cruzaron miradas, y miraron Zafiro que no se inmuto, sus hermanos lo hubieran encontrado interesante pero estaban tratando de sacarle platica a una de las asistentes que se acerco a ofrecerles café, en otras situaciones ese par eran realmente inteligentes, sobra decir que eran las que no implicaban faldas.

Cuando por fin lograron salir de la sala, se metieron en el ascensor sin pronunciar palabra, excepto para decidir el restaurante para comer, cada familia partió por separado y se encontraron al cabo de 20 minutos en uno de los lugares mas exclusivos y lujosos de Maniatan.

Una vez solos y con una copa de vino en la mano, Diamante y Darien sacaron a flote el tema de Artemio y Zafiro, dejando a sus respectivos hermanos con la boca abierta.

- no vuelvo a hacer caso de tus tonterías Seiya me perdí de algo totalmente jugoso -

- no era una tontería Yaten–

- como sea, creo que hay gato encerrado entre ellos, habrá que investigar la relación entre los Tsukino y los Terrien – fueron las palabras de Darien dirigiéndose a Diamante.

- a simple vista se ve que las mujeres se llevan bien, pero los varones es otro caso, ¿Qué opinas algún lió de faldas? ¿Negocios fallidos? ¿Rivalidad de machos alfa? –

- no lo se, pero esa mirada encierra mas cosas de las que imaginamos -

Dejaron el tema a un lado cuando la comida llego a la mesa.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

La cuidad se mantenía en movimiento a pesar de las hora que era, las actividades giraban en rumbos distintos, agitaba su copa de whisky mientras veía por el reflejo del cristal a Setsuna y a Haruka, ambas no habían parado de hablar desde que habían pisado la oficina, la jaqueca ya había empeorado y lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama.

Llamo a su asistente para que reajustara su agenda y poder marcharse, pero se encontró con una no tan grata sorpresa.

- Señorita puedo reajustar toda su agenda del día de hoy para los proximos días, evitando que sea demasiado pesada -

- perfecto Ángela, te puedes retirar…-

- señorita hay una cosa mas, el señor Zafiro Terrien a estado llamando y desea hablar con usted ya le explique que no tomara llamadas el día de hoy, como lo indico usted y el señor Artemis, pero….-

- pero….-

- entonces me pidió una cita con usted, ¿desea que se la de? – Serena se masajeo las sienes tratando de calmar la jaqueca. - ¿señorita?

- si Ángela sigo aquí, dásela hasta después de la toma de la presidencia por la tarde y hazle saber que es lo único disponible hasta de dos meses, y por favor llama a mi chofer que me espere en la entrada –

- si señorita, gracias –

Haruka y Setsuna habían escuchado todo ya que tenía el altavoz encendido, ambas la miraban con el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose por comenzar a preguntar.

- chicas me retiro -

-Serena….-

-Hoy no Haruka, hoy no… –

- Sere, algún día vas a tener que contarnos todo y creo que va a hacer muy pronto –

- ya lo veremos….ya lo veremos –

Se despidió de ambas y salio de la oficina de su padre, su oficina desde el día de hoy, se mantuvo en sus pensamientos y no supo exactamente cuando había llegado a la entrada de la compañía, su chofer ya la esperaba y le abrió la puerta de inmediato para marcharse.

Se perdió en los anuncios de los teatros y la publicidad, dejando de lado las preocupaciones y los fantasmas del pasado que la volvían a acompañar, una vez se manifestaban y tenía la certeza que esta vez se materializarían.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

* * *

_**Acompañada por Xy – que acaba de regresar de casa de suyi -, Talon, Vane, Varian, Lochan, Drustan, Dunca**__**n, Kevin, Byron, Jonny, Diablo y Demonio y Tybaldo!!**_

_**Uuufffff!!Demasiada testosterona jejejeje, ninguno se me escapo…**_

_**Ejem, a lo que venia, una idea que ya tenia tiempo cocinándose, espero que les agrade, tuve problemitas al subirlo no se si sedieron cuenta, mil disculpas, pero ya esta listo.**_

_**Gracias por leerlo, y seré mas feliz!! si dejan su comen, recuerden que es combustible para los escritores.**_

_**Aprovecho para hacer publicidad – de nuevo – pasen por perdidas !!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Elizabeth **_


	2. Mask

,

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-. ****"****Mask****"****.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

- De mil y un maneras me podrían llamar, en cierta manera creo que un diccionario se queda corto para describirme, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, en toda mi vida, mejor dicho, en mis casi tres décadas de existencia, la vida no me a tratado nada mal.-

"Mi familia no era poderosa desde el principio, ni millonaria claro esta, pero para cuando aparecí en escena lo era ya, a mi me toco disfrutar de los frutos del trabajo del abuelo y parte de mi padre".

"¿Eso no era ningún pecado?, tampoco el que estudiara en las mejores escuelas, tuviera los mejores autos, la ropa mas cara y todo lo demás que hace juego con la frivolidad".

"Exacto, yo solo disfrutaba del maravilloso y sexy dinero, que por cierto nunca me había preocupado por el, después vino lo inminente de la vida, mis padres pasaron al descanso eterno, para ese entonces no tendría mas de diecisiete años, todo un crió, ya la vida me había echado a perder en parte, pero aun tenia una mano de hierro que soportar".

"Mi única hermana, Ikuko, me llevo a vivir con ella y su familia, y no de buena gana, pero ella lo hizo, no tengo quejas alguna de ella, seria un desagradecido si lo hiciera, mi hermana era mucho mayor que yo y cuando me refiero a mayor no exagero eran quince años, me sentía aun mas crió a su lado, ella tenia una hija, por lo tanto yo tenia una sobrina".

"Serena, es la hermana menor que no tuve, mi confidente en alguna ocasión como yo lo fui de ella, un gran lazo nos unía, pero no éramos, Tío y sobrina, somos hermanos".

"Como hermano mayor que soy, estoy preocupado por ella, demasiado debe anteponerse a preocupado, no acabo de encontrar una razón a su carácter".

"Hace dos semanas que debería haber tomado oficialmente la empresa y aun no se programa la fecha, se que no le agrada en lo mas mínimo hacerlo, se que ama esta empresa, se que trabajo por ella, se que es consciente de que su lugar es en la oficina mas alta del edificio, pero también se que esta aterrada, mi pequeña niña se carcome por dentro como lo estoy yo".

"Mi rutina de cada fin de semana se reduce a visitar una cama diferente, unos brazos calidos por un instante acompañados de jadeos de pasión y euforia momentánea.

Este es el círculo vicioso en el que he sobrevivido desde hace más de una década, con las predicciones de los peores oráculos se que cambiare de estatus social, de soltero empedernido y viril a amoroso y fiel esposo".

"En realidad no he cambiado desde que entre a la Universidad, mi vida a girado de la misma manera, sin preocupaciones alguna por ella, no quiero decir que soy un egoísta y petulante, en la cima de mis prioridades esta mi sangre, mi familia, no soy una piedra también tengo mi Talón de Aquiles".

- ¿Alguna vez has sufrido por causa de esa debilidad? -

- Si ya sabe la respuesta Doc. , ¿por que me formula la pregunta? -

- No soy adivino Artemis, así que, ¿sufriste por tu Talón de Aquiles? -

- Si –

- ¿Cómo sufriste Artemis?-

- Sucedio… sucedió hace cinco años –

- ¿Qué sucedió Artemis? –

- Es un secreto Doc. –

- Artemis creí que habíamos dejado claro que no podíamos tener secretos, estas aquí para que enfrentes tus demonios como los llamas, si no puedes confiar, estaríamos dando un paso hacia atrás.-

- Doc, me tiene que entender, la decisión de venir a terapia fue de lo más complicada, mi estilo de vida no encaja aquí. –

- Artemis, solo es terapia, no estas internando en un psiquiátrico, ya habíamos superado este punto desde la primera sesión hace 3 meses. –

- Esta en lo cierto –

- ¿Crees que me podías contar algo sobre tu secreto? –

- Lo podría hacer si fuera mió, soy muy bueno escuchando, por eso guardo tantos secretos –

- ¿Pero que tiene ese de especial? -

- Que pertenece a una gran persona y que cambio su vida por completo –

- ¿También cambio la tuya? –

- Si, aunque hubiera querido ignorarlo -

- ¿Una mujer? -

-No, no, Doc; recuerde que soy un caballero y no tengo memoria –

- Entonces me puedes aclarar, ¿por que hubieras deseado ignorarlo?-

- Por que por primera vez me fui inútil, no pude participar, solo observe como se despedazaba, como lloraba…como caía-

- Artemis, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto ser solo un espectador?-

- No me preocupa en todos las situaciones, solo en aquellas en las que tengo algo que perder –

- ¿Qué perdiste algo en esa situación? –

- Ja, mucho Doc, mas bien diría que demasiado, lo que mas me duele, es que nunca se va a poder recuperar…mire como vuela el tiempo –

- Si, Artemis terminamos la sesión de hoy, ¿quieres que programemos la cita de la siguiente semana? –

- Por favor –

- Bien, ¿mismo dia, a la misma hora?-

- De acuerdo, gracias Doc -

- ¿Artemis? –

- ¿Si? –

- ¿En la siguiente sesión podemos hablar sobre la muerte de tu hermana? –

- Todo depende de cómo este el clima Doc, ya que mi humor es como el, totalmente inestable –

- De acuerdo, pero considéralo –

- Lo haré Doc, lo tendré en mente -

_Artemis estaba seguro de que en algún momento su futuro tan incierto lo alcanzaría y en el fondo de su ser deseaba que tardara lo mas posible, su vida siempre había y seguiría siendo de lo mejor y exclusivo para el, un legado incluido con el apellido, no tan imponente como el de Serena pero no tenia nada que envidiarle._

_Cada vez se daba cuenta que el trabajo se le acumulaba mas, diariamente firmaba alrededor de cien paginas, ¿con que fin?, en realidad si lo sabia, aprobar, rechazar, saludar, pagar, cobrar, etcétera._

_Ese el trabajo de Artemis Keutan, la mano derecha de TBC, y seguiría siéndolo por mas tiempo, pese a las expectativas._

_Era cierto que era frió, petulante, prepotente y egoísta, todo un ejecutivo Neoyorquino, el estereotipo lo marcaba, entre muros de cristal debía comportarse como tal. El hombre por naturaleza es ególatra, se impone ante los demás._

_Artemis podría ser una caja de Pandora, eso es lo mas excitante de el, todo eso agregándole el poder que tenia, con tal solo elevar una ceja infundía temor en los adversarios de negocios, una sonrisa y desarmaba a las mujeres; y que decir cuando habla._

_Todo el irradiaba intimidación, si todo, pero no a todos, Serena era su única excepción, ella era la única que no lo veía como un trozo de carne o un fajo de billetes, ella era la excepción a la regla._

_Y en este instante Artemis se dirigía en busca de ella, no estaban separados por un océano, pero el piso de la presidencia de TBC lo parecía, una marea de ojos femeninos le taladraban la nuca, para poco a poco deslizarse hacia abajo, se quejaba de su suerte, pero en ocasiones como esta era mas que adorable, una sonrisa lobuna y entro directo a la oficina de serena._

- Si la Mahoma no va a la montaña…la montaña va a Mahoma –

-No estas muy viejo para utilizar dichos-

- ja, ja , ja, recuerda querida que solo cuatro años nos separan –

- Si tu lo dices, pero cuéntame que te trae a mi humilde morada –

- ¿Humilde?, no cambias, tenemos mucho de que hablar -

- Adelante –

- Quiero la razón de por que no has tomado oficialmente la presidencia –

- Trabajo, tiempo y esfuerzo –

- No te estoy diciendo que me cuentes que se necesita para tenerla, quiero razones y lógicas por supuesto –

- Artemis, ¿de cuando acá eres tan responsable?-

- Les encanta a las mujeres, que voy a hacer-

- No lo puedo creer, eres un cerdo –

- Oye, no critiques mis encantos y trátame con mas respeto que soy mayor que tu –

-Si "Tio"-

- Odio que me llames así, mejor abofetéame –

- Como gustes, yo solo cumplo tus órdenes-

- Entonces mañana tomas la presidencia, me quisiste cambiar de tema-

- Artemis…-

-No, basta de juegos te di dos semanas para que tomaras la iniciativa y las desechaste, se que es difícil aceptarlo y mas aun en las circunstancias pero es tu deber y responsabilidad, necesito que tomes tu lugar oficialmente, tu lo necesitas –

-No tengo que demostrarles nada, a ninguno de esos estupidos –

- Se que no, pero no te lo debes a ti, con esa actitud solo demuestras que tienes miedos, "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas" –

- Esta bien, lo comenzare a organizar –

- Dos semanas Serena…dos semanas, no mas, si tomas más tiempo te juro que vendré con todo el consejo y aquí mismo firmaras las actas –

-uuhh me voy a perder del circo de los medios –

- No, lo que perderás será tu autoridad y quedaras como una niñita mimada, estas advertida, dos semanas-

- Se puede decir que no confías en mí-

-Ja, sabes que confió en ti, como confió en la demás gente que me rodea, pero no confió en el Diablo que llevan dentro de ellos…dos semanas –

-¿A donde vas? –

- mmm es viernes querida-

- Traducción a revolcarte con alguna zorra, Artemis por que no tienes una relación fija –

- Es aburrido, monótono y además me gusta la variedad que nuestro magnifico Dios nos dio, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas-

- Quiero primos para jugar con ellos –

- No todo se puede en esta vida…dos semanas –

_Artemis estaba seguro de que en menos de dos semanas la presidencia de TBC descansaría en las manos a las que pertenecí, sin duda alguna su pequeña amenaza surtió efecto, el brillo en los ojos de Serena se intensifico, la ira al verse humillada surgió y no dudaba en aprovecharse de ella._

_Como había dicho era viernes, necesitaba desestresarse y que mejor manera que en una cama, claro que acompañado. _

* * *

No era amante de las luces de neon y su agrado era el mismo por las bocinas, en estos momentos se

_sentía un anciano decrepito, no eran lugares extraños para el, pero la diferencia estaba en que las anteriores veces era casi diez años menor._

_Y __mantenía ojo avizor sobre Serena, ahora mantenía el ojo en otros lugares. __La __música era siempre la misma, si a eso se le podía llamar música en primer lugar.__Cuando sus ojos encontraron a una morena de metro ochenta, no hubo por que buscar mas, había encontrado una manta caliente para esta noche._

* * *

_Artemis__ es bueno en todo los que hace, esta es su propia opinión, pero realmente nadie esta preparado para despertar en la cama de tu aventura en turno de la noche._

- Buenos días Artemis -

- Buenos días, ¿Nina? -

_-_ Acertaste cariño, ¿creo que si me pusiste un poco de atención después de todo? –

- Claro que te puse atención, ¿o acaso tienes alguna queja? –

- Para nada…-

- Entonces, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad –

- ¿Te vas? –

- Claro esta no es mi casa, no tengo mi ropa aquí –

- Pero eso no es problema, puedes quedarte un poco mas, ¿no? –

-mjuhm, tal vez una hora o dos, aun es temprano –

- Si es temprano, pero te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras y venir cuando gustes –

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Nina? -

_-_ Lo mismo que tu, quédate mas tiempo –

- Me puedo quedar horas…solamente horas –

- Si unas horas hoy, tal vez otras mañana –

- ¿Eres estupida? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Mira "preciosa", creo que no comprendes bien este tipo de relaciones, son solo de una noche y parte de la mañana del siguiente día no mas, bueno aunque debes en cuando nos podemos ver para tener sexo…-

-Pero podríamos tener algo mas, te conozco, se como eres…-

- Si sabes como soy, entonces podemos ahorrarnos esta charla –

_Todo es de la misma manera y no hay por que cambiarla, como __creía esa ilusa que podría lograr que Artemis cambiara de parecer con solo pedírselo._

* * *

_Un sábado puedo ser realmente tranquilo, descansar, responder algunos e-mails y planear algo para la noche.__Desde un punto de vista distante la vida de Artemis es frívola y monótona, el esta consiente de ello, pero hace poco para remediarlo, su vida se rige por jerarquías que el mismo impone y las cambia a su gusto._

_Su libertad es lo mas preciado y venerado para el, es una única vez las que podrá hacerlo, ya que nada es para siempre.__Las noches de copas y damas llegaran a si fin, cuando el reloj de arena lo estipule_.

_La noche de __sábado en Manhatan va acompañada de diversión y desenfreno, un punto clave para todos. No se puede prescindir de eso, aunque el ambiente se desarrolle en su mayor parte en las VIP, tanto negocios y de mas acuerdos se pueden sellar en estos lugares, pero sin olvidarse que su función principal es para divertirse y entablar amistad._

_Y de esta manera se encontraba sentado en una sala, rodeado de un par de modelos, que trataban de animarlo para que la noche se convirtiera en una fiesta mas animada.__Lo que el no contaba es que su compañía cambiara drásticamente._

- ¿Entonces no tienes nada planeado para esta noche?-

- No, pero estoy abierto a propuestas…- la mujer sonrió mostrando su mejor sonrisa de gata, deslizando sus dedos por el pecho de Artemis.

- ¿Qué tal si te invito una copa y charlamos? – una voz masculina se coló en la habitación y capto por completo la atención de Artemis.

- Black…por supuesto que acepto tu invitación, ¿que te parece querida si dejamos esto para más tarde? – a la mujer no pareció agradarle mucho la idea, pero no tuvo mas que acceder.

- Perfecto, ¿no te importa que se nos una Darien?-

- En lo absoluto – Antes de que terminara de aceptar, el aludido entro a la sala.

- Artemis que gusto verte –

- Lo mismo digo Chiba –

- ¿Como van las negociaciones en Europa? –

_Y con este atinado comentario la dama presente decidió retirarse dejando a los tres caballeros inmersos en cifras y razonamientos respaldados por sus instintos.__Durante tres cuartos de hora la conversación se llevo acabo sobre el tema de negocios, sin duda alguna un tema demasiado basto._

-Bueno caballeros, si desean hablar más de dinero y poder, mi oficina esta disponible para despejar sus dudas – fueron las palabras de Artemis.

- Es significa que dejamos de joder con el trabajo, jajjajaj-

- Siempre tan franco Diamante –

- A veces es necesario –

- ¿Cómo llevas todo Artemis? –

- ¿A que te refieres Darien? –

- A la muerte de tu hermana, la empresa, tu sobrina –

- Como siempre he llevado todo, con altas y bajas –

- ¿Como se lo lleva Serena? -

- Por que no me dices tú pregunta directamente Chiba y nos dejamos de rodeos –

- No te pongas a la defensiva Artemis, es solo una simple pregunta –

- Las preguntas simples siempre requieren respuestas complejas –

- Tiene razón Darien, pero Artemis, Darien tiene razón, Serena no tomo las cosas como todos pensamos o intuíamos que las haría, reconócelo Artemis –

- No todo es lo que parece –

- Solo me imagino que tan equivocados estamos sobre ella, no lo tomes a mal, he conocido mujeres de negocios y ninguna tiene la actitud de ella, no creo que exista un estereotipó para encasillarla, no he hablado con ella después de la reunión de hace un par de semanas, aunque me agradaría hacerlo, pero lo que intuí después de conocerla es que no es solamente es una cara bonita, tiene el temperamento y sangre fría para los negocios de los Tsukino, claro que eso no demerita su belleza –

- No vas a ganar nada halagándola ante mi, si deseas hablar con ella pídele una cita a su asistente y asunto arreglado, yo no soy ninguna celestina y menos con mi propia familia –

- ¿Es verdad Darien estas interesado en ella? –

- Guárdate tus comentarios Diamante, no malinterpretes las cosas Artemis mi interés por ella es genuino…-

- Ya lo creo, muy genuino ha de ser, jajjaja –

- Diamante….-

- ¡Darien! –

- ¡ Dios! ¿¿ Por que a mi!!, estaba acompañado por una exuberante mujer que prometía una noche muy movida y excitante, pero llegan ustedes primero para hablar de trabajo y después de Serena, me acaban de joder la noche se dan cuenta –

- Si y bien jodida -

**-** Gracias Diamante por tu sinceridad –

- Cuando gustes Artemis, solo necesitas llamarme y apareceré de inmediato, pero ya que Darien abrió el tema de la familia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

- Si te digo que no lo vas a hacer de todos modos, ¿verdad? –

-Exacto, ¿Que tiene que ver Terrien con ustedes? ¿Y que les hizo para que lo manden directo a la Antártica con solo mirarlo tu y Serena? –

- Esas son dos preguntas –

**-** ¿Qué tienen que ver con el y su familia? Por más que Diamante y yo hemos investigado no sale a colación nada que no sean negocios entre ustedes –

- ¿ Y eso es malo? –

- Nos quieres ver la cara Artemis, hay algo muy grande entre ustedes –

- Entonces averígualo Chiba y después me lo cuentas por que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que me estas hablando –

**-** ¿No Artemis? –

- No, Darien-

- Tengo razón y cuando lo demuestre te vas a tragar tus palabras, lo que tengo claro es que tu sobrina y tu son como la niebla que habita en Londres, hace que se esconda lo peor y solo deja ver insignificancias –

- Darien, Darien, Darien; bueno caballeros no se ustedes pero yo vengo a disfrutar la noche y por mas que aprecie su compañía prefiero mucho mas la femenina –

- Concuerdo contigo Artemis, ¿o no Darien? –

- Por supuesto –

_Artemis se sentía incomodo e irritable, no había previsto que la conversación se encaminara hacia ese punto, nunca hablaba de su familia y mas aun de Serena con alguien mas, conocía a los primos Black-Chiba y no por la empresa, esta no era la primera vez que coincidían en algún lugar, pero por primera vez dudaba que fuera coincidencia. _

_No permitió que se volviera a tocar el tema, sencillamente tomo la batuta de la charla y la dirigió lejos, lejos de el y de Serena, supo que Diamante y Darien se dieron cuenta de ello y mentalmente se abofeteo con eso solo lograría que se encapricharan mas con el tema y lo convirtieran en una cruzada personal._

_Si el objetivo de Chiba era Serena y sus intenciones eran las que sospechaba, tenia claro que no lo conseguiría, pondría sobre aviso a Serena y punto final._

_La velada continuo tranquila entre risas femeninas y copas de licor, lo que era cierto es que en la mente de cada uno de los caballeros presentes un estrategia digna de la guerra comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos._

_Los domingos por tradición familiar son para compartirse con la misma, no era que Artemis odiara eso, pero con el paso de los años el fervor se había reducido considerablemente._

_Después de llamar a Serena y confirmar que no tenía planes para el resto del día quedaron para salir a comer.__Estando en Manhattan existían posibilidades infinitas para pasear, optaron por el Rockefeller center, un sitio algo movido por el día._

_Hablar entre ellos siempre resulto fácil y sin restricciones, podían tocar temas prohibidos para los padres sin pudor alguno. A ese grado llegaba su hermandad.__No era fácil aburrirse junto a Serena, siempre tenia un az bajo la manga que provocaba que el soltara una sonora carcajada y ese momento se repitió varias veces durante el paseo, pero mas aun cuando tocaron el tema de los acompañantes de la Artemis la noche pasada._

- Te lo digo Temis, ese cuartero me inspira solamente instintos prohibidos -

- ¿Eh?, ¡¿te quieres acostar con ellos?! –

- ¡Mierda no! , lo que quiero decir es que siento mi instinto asesino sale a la luz-

- Pero Sere, si ellos son unos panes de Dios, todos y cada uno de ellos –

- Son iguales a ti, por eso los defiendes –

- ¿Iguales a mi?, ¡¿A mi?!-

- Si a ti, a quien tengo enfrente y no me discutas sabes que es así, son mujeriegos, ególatras, egoístas, tiranos, prepotentes…-

**-** Gracias por los cumplidos, ¿Por qué terminamos hablando de ellos? –

- Yo no lo hice, tu sacaste el tema a colación y en realidad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por que, sabes que los conozco por los negocios que llevamos con ellos y si tu preocupación es que encuentre atractivo a alguno de ellos pierde cuidado –

- ¿No te gusta ninguno? –

- No he dicho eso –

- Dijiste que no encontraba atractivo a ninguno –

- No, te dije que perdieras cuidado de ello, no pienso relacionarme con ninguno de ellos-

- Entonces te gustan –

- Debería de estar ciega para no sentirme atraída, ¿los has visto?, Por Dios Temis, a leguas se ve que han pasada por centenares de camas –

- ¿Y eso a que viene? -

- A que tienen bien comprendido lo que se debe hacer con una mujer en una cama y te aseguro que mas de una vez –

- No hables de eso en mi presencia por favor –

- ¿Qué?, no salgas ahora con que eres remilgado, si tu haces lo mismo –

- Si lo hago, por lo mismo abstente de crear esas imágenes en mi cabeza, sabes que tengo buena imaginación, además es mejor que pongas obstáculos ante ellos, tienen interés en ti –

- A si, ¿Quién de ellos? –

**-** Darien y Diamante lo secunda, no se nada sobre Seiya y Yaten –

- Me tienen sin cuidado los pequeños, de los que tengo que cuidarme es de los mayores – Tienen casi tu misma edad –

- Lo se, pero solamente físicamente, además no te preocupes por mi y mas aun por quien meto en mi cama –

- Sabes que no me haré de la vista gorda, ellos solo quieren una cosa o aun peor se les ocurrirá intentar seducirte para quedarse con la empresa-

-Quiero ver que lo intenten-

- No digas no, aun si lograran seducirte la empresa esta lejos de su manos, existen contratos prematrimoniales, pero te aconsejo aléjate de su cama y aléjalos de la tuya, se que…-

- No otra vez la charla…–

- Haré como si no me hubieras interrumpido, se que tienes necesidades y deseos como cualquier persona y muchas veces no se pueden refrenar…-

- Tuvimos esta plática hace años, no me hagas morir de vergüenza de nuevo –

- Si, se que ya la tuvimos, pero algo se me escapo hace años y no perdemos nada con volver a tenerla…ya no tienes quince años como aquella vez que acudiste a mi, por que querías tener sexo con tu novio…-

- Si gritaste como histérico y querías ir a golpearlo –

-…pero lo importante es que no te dejes llevar, ten mucho cuidado, no solo por un embarazo o enfermedades, creo que eso viene ya de sobra al igual que el que dirán, en fin a lo que voy es que en la cama eres totalmente vulnerable, no te vayas por el lado físico, entiende mi punto en ese momento te pueden destruir en un segundo, devastar todas las ilusiones y derrocar tus castillos… –

-¿Eso no me lo dijiste hace años?, ¿Por qué? –

- Por que hace años, no tenía ni idea de que se podía hacer eso -

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes ahora? –

- Destruyendo a muchas mujeres –

- ¿Como puedes vivir sabiendo eso? –

**-** De la misma manera que lo hago todos los días, enterrando mis pecados en el patio trasero de mi existencia y lavando mi conciencia; aléjate de ellos sabes muy bien como pueden terminar las cosas –

_Artemis no espero la respuesta de Serena, apresuro el paso para continuar con su paseo, se sumergió en el pasado, recapitulando el presente e idealizando un futuro._

_Siempre se había contradecido en varios temas y la mayoría de ellos lo irritaban, pero había llegado a la conclusión que en parte era por su doble moral, era ridículo achacarlo a eso, pero era en realidad cierto, su lógica se aplica de distinta manera al involucrarse alguien que le interesaba, a lo largo de los años había aprendido eso, lo único que reprochaba es que no hubiera apreciado su sabiduría hace cinco años, de esa manera todo seria muy diferente._

_Tardaron mucho en volver a dirigirse la palabra, caminaban a la par, cuando Serena volvió a dirigirle la palabra no lo miro a los ojos, mantenía su mirada al frente, dejando entrever que su terquedad había entrado en acción; le dio un espacio de unos pocos minutos mas y después dejo el tema a un lado para continuar con su paseo._

**

* * *

**"Cuando tenia cinco años, mi padre me regalo un gato por mi cumpleaños, esa fue mi primera mascota, era negro y en la noche brillaban sus ojos, Félix, mi gato Félix, si amaba la caricatura y mis padres lo sabían".

"A Félix le encantaba dormir a los pies de mi cama, tenia una camita en mi recamara y otra en la sala de estar".

"Cuando tenia siete años, Félix seguía siendo el mismo, cada vez que Sere llegaba de visita salía huyendo en cuanto la veía, créame que hasta yo lo hubiera hecho si se la pasaran jalándome la cola y arrancándome los bigotes".

"Meses mas tarde Félix se mostraba mas adormilado, casi no comía y jugaba muy poco conmigo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido en su cama y rara vez salía de ahí".

"Al regresar del colegio subía corriendo a mi habitación para saludarlo, esa vez fue diferente, Félix estaba tumbado en su cama sin moverse, pase horas acariciándole la cabeza para despertarlo, de vez en cuando lo llamaba, pero no había ningún resultado, me decidí y lo tome en brazos para ir a buscar a mi madre".

"La encontré en la cocina dando ordenes para la cena, cuando vio a Félix en mis brazos no hizo mas que abrazarme y reconfortarme, una hora después estaba parado al lado de mi madre viendo como Peter, el jardinero, hacia un agujero cerca de las violetas africanas preferidas de ella, aun tenia a Félix en mis brazos y lo mecía inconscientemente".

"Por inercia lo deje en el agujero y me aleje para ver como el Peter lo cubría con tierra, sentía dentro de mi un dolor profundo que se extendía por mi pecho, palpitaba a cada instante, expandiéndose como una ponzoña".

"Después de esa vez, solo tres veces lo he revivido de nuevo, y cada una de ellas a sido distinta, la primera vez lo reconocí enseguida, hasta me hizo llorar, me derrumbe y permití que me consolaran, la segunda vez, llego y se fue tan rápido que dejo demasiadas secuelas que permanecen palpitando, esa vez llore junto a alguien, sostuve una mano y sostuvieron la mía, di y me dieron un poco de confort, pero se mantiene ahí; pero la tercera vez…cuando practicas demasiado te vuelves bueno en eso, cuando regreso el dolor no pude disfrutarlo, cargue con el y lo deje inundarme por completo."

"Todas las experiencias son distintas, se presento, la conocí, me enseño a convivir y por ultimo a desecharla".

"Así aprendí que es la muerte, un punto a donde todos vamos a llegar, unos antes otros después, pero al fin y al cabo llegamos, miles de pregunta me agobiaron y mas me agobian actualmente, no tengo respuestas para la mayoría y no preocupo por ello, nadie las tiene".

"Somos lo que amamos y a quien amamos, eso no lo puede negar nadie, en mi retorcido mundo, desearía no tener a nadie, por que de esa manera no sufriría al perderlos o al verlos sufrir".

- ¿No deseas tener hijos? -

-Claro que lo deseo –

- ¿Cuando los tendrás? –

- El día que conozco a esa mujer que sea para mi, no se cuando será y no me interesa saberlo, pero algo me grita que llegara el día –

- Te aseguro que serás un buen padre, aunque tengas una doble moral –

- ¿Quién dice que tengo doble moral? –

- Artemis, la tienes y lo sabes, creciste de esa manera, por esa razón eres lo que eres actualmente, un beneficio y una causa o mejor dicho la verdad y la mentira juntos; dañas para salvar lo que deseas y amas, aun si eso perjudica a quien proteges –

-Doc. me sorprende, ¿lee mentes? –

- Si lo hiciera mi trabajo seria mas fácil, ¿Por qué la segunda vez que sufriste una perdida fue mas intensa?, se que te marco y algo tiene que ver con tu secreto de hace cinco años –

- mhj, por que perdimos algo tan valioso, tan exquisito, algo irremplazable, lo que tantos anhelamos tener y lo que algunos despreciamos por idiotas –

- ¿Perdimos? –

- Si, perdimos, por que fuimos privado de ello todos y lo mas doloroso es que pocos supieron que llegaría, tal vez es mejor así por que no sufrieron su perdida…ahh pero pobre de nosotros ilusos mortales que fuimos consiente de ello, una pena por toda la existencia. -

- ¿Tanto amabas a esa persona? –

- Si, la ame tanto, codicie su presencia… –

- ¿Cómo te afecto la muerte de Ikuko? –

- Igual que todo –

- ¿Y como es igual que todo? –

- Fui el primero al que le avisaron, yo le di la noticia a Sere y después a los accionistas y a los empleados, me enfrente a la prensa, organice todo…y yo…yo no pude llorarle a mi hermana…-

- Aun la puedes llorar, el dolor de la pérdida no solo se manifiesta en el momento que se entera de ella –

- No es lo mismo –

- Lo es, siempre es lo mismo, una pérdida se intensifica según pasan los años, según maduramos y aprendemos a afrontar las circunstancias –

- Eso ya lo se, se lo acabo de decir –

- No, lo que me dijiste es que comprendiste lo que te pasaba, conforme transcurrió el tiempo y formaste lazos más fuertes, puedo especular sobre esos momentos de tu vida, cada uno te marco, la muerte de tus padres y de tu hermana y su esposo y entre ellos esta lo que mas te duele… - con un chasquido de lengua Artemis interrumpió.

- Doc, hay cosas que por alguna razón deben de permanecer en las sombras, déjelas ahí, por eso están ahí –

- ¿Por qué no lloras? –

-¿Por qué?... ¿por que? –

- ¿No puedes? –

-Si puedo –

- No puedes, te rehúsas a sentirte débil, por que crees que alguien te necesita, se que ella lo hace, Serena te necesita Artemis, pero no de esta manera, no quieres recibir lo que mereces –

- ¿Y según usted que merezco? –

- Paz –

- ¿Paz?, yo estoy en paz, no tengo luchas internas, no tengo vicios para tratar de compensar algo, no me ahogo en el trabajo, bueno a menos que sea necesario, vivo saludablemente, tengo vida social, espero formar una familia, le aseguro que voy a comprar una casa en los suburbios y un perro, voy a jugar con mis hijos y espero ver a mis nietos…-

- Te fuiste del tema –

- ¿Yo? –

- Artemis, cargas con una culpa tan intensa que ni tu te has dado cuenta de ella, permítele marcharse, ya aprendiste como se hace; se presento ante ti, conviviste con ella, la moldeaste, ahora es momento de permitirle seguir su camino, llórale, grítale y despídete, por que a fin de cuentas fuiste un simple espectador, el publico que hace suya la culpa y el dolor.

Puedes tener el mundo en tus manos y a todos postrados de rodillas pero aun eso no remediara las cosas, si perdiste a alguien, ¡bravo!, Tu estas aquí para recordarlo, no para lamentar su partida, no te estanques "en el hubiera", por que de ser así no serias quien eres hoy, si hubieras pensado o actuado de distinta manera hoy podrías feliz o aun peor no estar aquí. -

- Doc, ¿como tiene tanta sabiduría?, me siento preguntando esto como si fuera mi maestro, algo así como si luke le preguntara a yoda –

- La vida, las charlas, las obras de teatro, del paseo por el parque, de cualquier circunstancia se obtiene algún aprendizaje, te aseguro que no todo viene en los libros de texto y alabado sea Dios por eso, me moría si tuviera que leer mas –

- jajaja, Doc…Doc… Doc… ¿Mire la hora que es?–

- Siempre tan cortes, si terminamos la sesión, ¿misma hora la semana que entra? –

- Eso suena a una cita -

- Entonces, ¿la misma hora? –

- ¿Qué le parece si cambiamos? –

- Esta bien, ¿Que día y hora prefieres? –

- Que le parece hoy dentro de cuarenta minutos al lado de un martín-

- ¿Me estas invitando a tomar un trago? –

- Si Doc, no piense que deseo continuar con mi terapia en un bar eso si seria retorcido –

- Jajaja, esta bien Artemis acepto tu invitación –

- muy bien Doc, pongámonos en marcha –

- Con una condición Artemis, fuera del consultorio ya no somos paciente y medico,

¿de acuerdo? –

- si, Doc –

- Entonces, ¿me puedes llamar por mi nombre de pila? –

- Seria un placer, Doc, ejem, Gabrielle –

- Gracias Artemis, ¿A dónde vamos?-

- A un lugar que conozco, es muy agradable –

- Confiare en ti –

- Muy bien, Gabrielle, muy bien, muy bien….Elle –

- ¿Elle? –

-Si, Elle -

- ¿Parece que te agrado el lugar? -

- Claro que si, es lindo –

- No te creo –

- ¿Por qué dices eso Artemis?, si estuviera incomoda te lo haría saber, además que mas puedo decir de un ligar al que vengo por lo menos dos veces a la semana –

-¿Ya habías venido aquí? –

- Por supuesto,¿crees que no tengo citas? -

- No, digo si, pero no pensé que te gustara este tipo de lugares –

-¿Y como son este tipo de lugares-

- Pues con música, alcohol, baile –

- Jajaja, ¿Qué pensabas?, que era de ese tipo de gente aburrida que se sienta a leer un libro cada noche acompañado de una gato y que solo sale a la opera o al teatro –

- No –

- Me estas mintiendo contestaste demasiado rápido-

- No es cierto, siempre digo la verdad incluso cuando miento digo la verdad -

- En serio Artemis, no soy aburrida, aunque todos piensan de mi, eso es un ventaja, ya que elijo con quien salgo, no necesito tener encima a un panda de hombres que solo desean acostarse conmigo –

- No todo es sexo –

- Se que no lo es, pero al parecer es la principal causa para que los hombres se acercan a mi -

- No te invite a salir para acostarme contigo…_por ahora_…–

- Lo se, ven vamos a bailar –

_Mientras la música emitía los compases que alegraban a varios y ponían eufóricos a pocos más,__ Artemis analizaba lo que estaba haciendo, había invitado a salir a su psiquiatra, eso no era lo peor, lo peor había sido que no lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto la idea se materializo en su cabeza, salio a flote, su boca no tuvo problema en hacer la proposición._

_No es que Elle, como el la había bautizado, fuera fea, era todo lo contrario, era hermosa, con clase, buen sentido del humor, era demasiado madura para su edad, que el calculaba entre los 25 o 27, no mas, sin preguntar se dio cuenta que era persona dotada, ya que era joven para tener el prestigio con el que ya contaba, no por nada su medico lo había guiado a ella con los ojos cerrados._

_Pero por ahora no necesitaba consultas medicas, necesitaba aclarar la cabeza y evaluar lo que sucedería, ¿Seria tan malo que sucediera algo?._

_Analizándolo, no, no seria tan malo, entonces solo queda esperar y mirar los resultados._

**

* * *

****más sexys!!**

¡¡Acompañada por los hombres

**-Incluyendo a Mamo-**

Sep, Mamo esta aquí!! Todo el mes!!, bueno lo que queda de el, que son 15 dias buahhh!!, el tiene la culpa de que no actualizaba estaba ocupada atendiendolo.

Espero que les agradara este capitulo tanto como a mi, les explico por que hable tanto de Artemis, cada capitulo va a ser de la vida de los involucrados en la historia, como encaja en sus vidas Serena y como trastorna otras.

Quise empezar con Artemis por que es muy importante, además de que es familia, juega un rol significativo.

Como ya vieron hay algunas frases de películas, siendo sincera no me acuerdo del titulo de todas, bueno en realidad se me confunden, jejejeje.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios:

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:**

Felicidades por ser las primeras! Fue algo formal el capitulo pero de ahí parte todo. Que hermosos que todo quede en familia, con gusto la cambiaria por la mía, se perfectamente a lo que se refieren.

Nope nunca me canso,j ajjajaa, es 24/7, jejjjejej.

Besos!!

**Pamela:**

¡¿Dónde estas?!, ahora que estamos sacando teorías y comiéndonos la uñas te desapareces, te lo estas perdiendo.

Sep la lista sigue y sigue, debes seguir el ejemplo hasta doña suyi se va expandiendo.

Y te va encantar lo que sigue

Gracias y aparece pronto, te declaro en MIA indefinidamente.

**Suyi:**

OMG!! Derrame lagrimas ayer al leer, toy desconsolada. Hay que afinar la lectura por que se viene tiempos sumamente difíciles.

Solo digo que Quero la cabeza de la vaca –pelirroja –

Muchos bachos y bechos!! Espero que estes mejor.

P.D.

Gracias por poner activar de nueco el instinto belico del Celta, apenas que había solucionado las miradas glaciales contra mamo.

**Isabel: **

Gracias tarde un pokitin por el trabajo pero llego.

**ginnyg: **

Deseo que te paresca igual este cap, gracias.

**Lumar:**

Gracia amiga!!, es inamiginable que se lleven bien, pero espera aun ahí mas. Todo es diferente en ella. Los chicos te mandan saludos, si las musas estan presentes pero inspirando en otros temas, jajajaj.

Gracias.

**Maritza:**

Sep es un maldito mujeriego, pero es lindo aunque sea de esa manera, gracias!!

**GRIMM**

Muchas gracias de todo corazón, Drustan te envía sus mas sinceros saludos y desea que te encuentres bien con gaby.

Gracias.

**ARIASSERENA**

Espero que no te desepciones gracias.

Darienlover:

Hay muchas intrigas por llegar no comas ansias, gracias.

**Isa1181:**

Creo que si es el 1er review, gracias por el, pronto se sabran las cosas, poco a poco.

Me encanta mi versión de Ami, modesta verdad?, jeje, pero es diferente, gracias.

**FabiolaMoon:**

Gracias amiga, pronto entenderas, gracias.

**Vere:**

Me encanta que sean familia, me mata que no se traguen , gracias.

**Erika Chiba:**

Gracias, hay muchos cambias en las personalidades y en la relaciones que hay entre ellos. Muchas gracias, por pasar por perdidas,.

**LadySerena01:**

Amiga demasiado tiempo sin charlar, estoy muy bien, espero que tu también lo estes, gracias nos vemos.

**Lovemamoru:**

1º Si te dije que publicaba, pon las alarmas que más da otra cosa que ayude a que se atasque el mail.

2º Además tienes al lado a nick, ¿no tiene algún don? O Stryker ¿no hace nada mas que tratar de matar a t-rex?, además ya lo habías leído!

3º Mantén los dedos atados!!

4º Adoro a Temis, alejate de el!! Ya tienes a muchos!!

5º Me vas a matar cuando le leas!!

Gracias.

p.D.

Escribe a los vamp!! Y cumple tu promesa!! No seas cobarde!!

**JennySol:**

Muchas gracias, bien recibido tu parte del combustible, me tarde no por eso si que tenia trabajo . Te aseguro que paso por tu fic, gracias de nuevo.

**NeoReina-sailormoon:**

No, yo me acuerdo que les dije que había publicado, se que soy olvidadiza, ¿pero seguras que no les dije? , no acepto amenazas, mis chicos esperan a tus chicos y veremos, muajajjajaaj,

Creo que eres bipolar!! Ves, te quedaste con Julian?, no opino que te va a gustar Wulf y Ravin, quedate con Wulf asi Talon puede hablar mas seguido con el.

Oye! Pero mis misterios siempre son buenos!!

Te tengo chisme!! Dios tanta información y donde estas!!

Gracias!!

Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, me retiro a memir, mañana trabajo ¬¬, y tengo que lidiar con celta molesto, un highlander que provoca al celta, un lobo que ve feo al otro lobo ¬¬, solo falta que Kevin quiera pelear con V, pero lo mas lindo es que mamo!! Esta aquí!!,

Atentamente

_Elizabeth_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Circus

* * *

"_**Circus"**_

* * *

-Tatatararara…Tatatararara…Tatatararara…..-

- De todas la putas canciones que conoces, ¿Tenias que elegir precisamente esa? –

- ¿Que no tiene nada de malo?-

- D, ¡¡ No jodas!!, cierra la boca!! –

- Que humor Darien, lo juro cada día estas peor, ¿Qué te parece si llamo a Emily?-

- ¿Para que quiero yo a Emily? -

- Para que va a ser Darien, ¡Por Dios ¡ para encamarte con ella …-

- Cada vez estoy más tentado de revisar las actas médicas de tu nacimiento –

- ¿Por qué? –

-Por que estoy seguro que hubo negligencia medica, el medico te tuvo que haber dado la palmada en la cabeza y no en las nalgas y con eso te mato todas las neuronas –

- JA, JA, JA, nótese el sarcasmo, si haces eso primero revisa el de tu hermano, que es un idiota completo y no creo que los médicos tengan que ver con eso, mas bien creo que es obra de Dios, un castigo divino –

- ¿Seguro que es un idiota? –

- Segurísimo…-

- Sabias que sale con Blair….-

- ¡¡ No!!, es hijo de puta con mucha suerte…-

- Yo creo que ese idiota tiene a Dios de su lado y a la suerte también –

- De acuerdo, si tu hermano es la mano derecha de Dios, yo soy la de Lucifer –

- No lo puedo creer…-

- Cállate Darien, dime que has averiguado de Zafiro y Serena –

- Nada, absolutamente nada, por más que indague solo encuentro negocios –

- Debe de haber alguna cena o algún baile, algo una reunión fuera de los cristales de TBC-

- Si las ahí pero en ellas no esta presente ella, mi gente se esta volviendo loca, estamos solo dando vueltas, los únicos eventos en que coincidieron fueron galas de beneficencia y cuando te digo que solo coincidieron es eso, no se dirigieron la palabra en lo mas mínimo, es mas ni una fotografía hay de ellos –

- Mmmm, ¿no estaremos imaginando lo que no es?, Tal vez estamos errados y si hubo un mal negocio entre las familias lo que los dejo resentidos, ¿Investigaron los negocios de Serena en los Ángeles? –

- Están en eso, no creo que tarde más de un día o dos –

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes cuando toma la presidencia?-

- El viernes, por fin después de casi un mes –

- Entonces en 4 días tendremos una recepción, ¿Te has dado cuenta que la Señorita Tsukino se ha vuelto nuestro tema de conversación mas trillado?-

- Si, desde hace tiempo –

-Lo remediare, ¿Vamos a comer?-

- ¿Japonesa? O ¿vietnamita? –

- Japonesa, me encantan las salas de te, por que…

- No me lo digas Diamante, presiento que te involucra desnudo –

-¡¡Oohh!! ¡¡ Acertaste!! -

_Aunque ambos tienen hermanos, Darien y Diamante se siente como tal, siempre han vivido a la par, luchando por ser mejor que el otro y de cierta manera lo son, son distintos pero iguales._

_Es fácil describirlos, entre uno ochenta y uno noventa de altura, hombros anchos, apuestos, sonrisas que hacen desfallecer, ojos azules, y una naturaleza predadora cualquiera desearía caer esas garras. _

/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\

- Te dije que fuéramos a la comida Vietnamita -

- Cállate Diamante, tu quisiste venir aquí por las mesas o que se yo, ahora te aguantas-

- Pero… no nos han visto, vámonos –

- Es tu hermano…-

- También esta el tuyo con mayor razón, andando –

- Ya viste a esa camarera con el kimono rojo, tiene piernas hasta las axilas… –

- ¿Dónde? –

- La que atiende a tu hermano y al mió-

-¡¡ Yaten!!,¡¡ Hermanito!!...¡¡Seiya!!, ¡¡Primito!!-

- ¿Eh?, y yo creía que el único que fumaba cosas raras eras tú Seiya –

- Gracias Yaten por la confianza que me tienes -

- De nada, Sella viste ahí viene Darien con Diamante –

- Que raro, siempre están juntos…-

- Si Seiya como tu….comprenderás-

- Hey Darien!!..no te metas conmigo –

- Seiya, seria un pecado no hacerlo, ¿Cómo estas primo?

- Bien Di!!-

-Odio, ese maldito apodo, no me llames así, D o Diamante, en momentos como este me pregunto que se habrá fumado mi madre para escoger mi nombre –

- Mas bien creo que estaba enojada con papa y se desquito jodiento la existencia –

- Además "D", no puedo decir así se confunde con Darien –

- A el nadie lo llama D, así que me puedes llamar a mi D, cuando desees –

- Si terminaron de charlar deseo comer –

- Darien, ¿Estas de mal humor? –

- Seiya eso se ve a leguas, no necesitas ratificarlo, ¿Acaso no ha averiguado nada de la Señorita Tsukino?-

- No lo ha hecho-

- Diamante…-

- Es la verdad Darien, por eso estas molesto –

- Supongo que Seiya no te ha dicho nada –

- ¿Sabes algo? – dijeron al unísono los mayores.

- Aja, no tienen que agradecérmelo, lo hago con mucho gusto...-

- ¿Que sabes?-

- Bueno, tengo un amigo, que conoce a una chica que es amiga de un sujeto que trabaja en el bar Drek, el sujeto del bar es buen amigo del cantinero y del mesero que atiende las zonas vip…-

- Seiya, me estas dando dolor de cabeza, al grano…-

- Le quitas la emoción, los Tsukino-Terrien frecuentaban se bar –

- ¿Y?-

- Nosotros frecuentamos el Olym con Artemis y eso no dice nada –

- No, D, no me dejan explicar, lo frecuentaban Serena y Zafiro, este chico me…-

- Seiya eso no sirve para nada –

- Bien Darien, no me tomes en cuenta, no vuelvo a investigar nada por ti –

- Dios, lo que quiere decir Seiya, es que compartían sala, nunca llegaban juntos ni tampoco se retiraban juntos, eso lo hacían hace cinco años, desde entonces solo el va al bar y antes de que pregunten lo mismo sucedió en distintos lugares que frecuentaban, por lo tanto ellos salían tras bambalinas y las cosas no salieron como deseaban –

- No lo creo, si ellos tuvieron una relación las familia serian las mas conformes –

- Estoy de acuerdo con Darien, hay algo más –

- Ademas por que esa obsesión por Serena Tsukino, yo creo que tuvo unos encuentros con Terrien y nada mas, el no quiso mas con ella –

- ¿Yaten de cuando acá eres tan frío? –

- No Seiya, no soy frío soy realista, esa es mi teoría –

- Creo que todos nos vamos por el lado amoroso y si ellos estuvieron enredados en otra cosa –

- Es posible, Serena entro a la empresa con puesto oficial hace dos años al terminar la carrera, cuando tenía 23, antes de eso trabajo en proyectos pequeños y eventualmente nada que la adsorbiera mucho –

- Entonces dices que puede haber un fraude detrás de esto –

- Todo es posible, caras vemos…-

- No lo creo Darien, reconócelo ambos tienen poder desde la cuna, no creo que sea dinero, insisto que fue una relación –

- ¿No pueden averiguarlo por Artemis?-

- No, claramente nos dijo que nos alejáramos de ella o sufriríamos las consecuencias –

- ¿Lo dijo de esa manera? –

- No Yaten, pero hay que saber leer entre líneas hermano-

- Bueno, primos, hermano, yo ahora leeré entre las líneas del menú –

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo primo, ¡Camarera¡-

- No grites D –

- shshsshss, Darien -

-Buenas tardes, caballeros, ¿Qué puede servirles? –

- Ebi sato , por favor –

- Zenzai -

-¿Qué es Basashi?-

- Pez globo –

- ¿Pero no es venenoso? –

- No si se corta bien, nuestro chef es de los mejores –

- Pídelo D y compartimos, además Yaten maneja como loco, en menos de 10 minutos estaremos en el hospital antes de que se te cierre la garganta –

- Eso no creo que sea posible, el veneno actúa en tan solo 30 segundos, claro que varia según la resistencia de cada persona, pueden ser 10 segundas mas o 10 menos, como prueba de sensibilidad el chef deja una pequeña cantidad de veneno al hacer el corte, si la lengua se entume no es recomendable que coma mas –

- ¿Lo pedimos Seiya?-

- ¿mmm?, ¡si!-

- De acuerdo una orden de Basashi –

- Excelente caballero, ¡!Chef Basashi¡¡…

_-¡Basashi!...- _

-Su orden estará lista en un momento caballeros -

-Me pueden explicar, ¿Por qué todos gritaron? –

- No lo se y no quiero saberlo, Seiya, llama a Papa y dile la estupidez que acabas de hacer y Diamante haz lo mismo,

por favor –

- No pasa nada Darien exageras –

- Lo vamos a averiguar rápido, ahí viene su plato hermanito –

- Yaten, muérete –

- Caballeros su plato, que tengan buen provecho -

- A la cuenta de tres D, uno…dos… ¿por que no te lo comes? -

- Tu primero, Seiya -

- Gallina….-

- ¿Yo?, mira esto…..-

- ¿Cuál crees que sea más estupido de los dos, Darien?-

- Sinceramente Yaten, no me interesa averiguarlo, ya nada me sorprende con ellos-

_A veces las circunstancias más simples ilumina el día, no tiene que ser una gran evento, si bien con la familia Chiba-Black estas circunstancias se aparecen con frecuencia para alegrarse el día mutuamente._

_Siempre ha sido de esta manera, Darien es centrado, Diamante extrovertido y Yaten y Seiya los imitan, aunque no todo sale como debería ser._

_Darien es terco y siempre apuesta a su favor y por ahora el objeto de la apuesta es Serena Tsukino, realmente ella debería de estar encantada tiene la total atención de los hombres mas codiciados de Nueva York, claro sobre entendiéndose que tiene su atención, ya que sus intenciones hacia ella se pueden comprometer, mas bien dicho están comprometidas, todo esta mezclado, poder, deseo, orgullo, egoísmo, pero el amor,¿Estará ahí?._

_Eso es algo totalmente interesante, "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas", que hay detrás de ese interés?,__Solo llegaran a un punto a poseer a Serena o a poseer la empresa de Serena.¿Contra que apuestan?_

/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\

- No lo puedo creer-

- Pues créelo, estamos aquí D –

- Los voy a matar Darien–

- Si te dejo algo –

- Repíteme de nuevo que te dijo Seiya –

- Lo que le entendí fue que pasáramos por ellos a el "Paraíso" –

- ¿Y esto es el "Paraíso"? -

- Yo lo llamaría el averno, pero tú viste que el letrero de afuera decía "Paraíso" –

- Nunca, nunca en mi vida pensé que volvería a sentir vergüenza, lo juro, después de lo de la fraternidad, olvide esa palabra, pero …-

- Te comprendo, tener que sacar a nuestros respectivos hermanos de un club de strippers es…-

- No es eso, es…es el por que tenemos que ayudarlos, no puedo creer que Yaten sea tan estupido –

- Cuando este junto a Seiya todo es posible –

- ¿Pero dejar la maldita billetera?, ¡eso es ser un pendejo! –

- Baja la voz Diamante, ya les podrás gritar cuando estemos fuera de aquí –

- ¿Por qué nos llamaron a nosotros? –

- Por que saben que si llamaban a tu Padre o al mío, seria la equivalencia a las plagas que azoto Egipto, ya los conoces, oídos y ojos, a las actividades de sus hijos mientras estén solteros, claro mientras esto no atraiga a la prensa; ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?-

- Fácil, preguntado se llega a roma…espera….Disculpa preciosa estamos buscando a unos amigos, parece que olvidaron su billetera y ustedes no aceptan cheques personales-

- Se quienes son, guapo, están en la oficina con Bob, la puerta roja del fondo –

- Gracias preciosa –

- Cuando quieras y si después de que arreglen eso quieres tomar un trago solo pregunta por Mandy –

- Lo tendré en cuenta –

- ¿Conseguiste una cita Diamante?-

- Cállate y camina Darien, quiero salir lo más rápido posible de aquí –

- Jajajajjaja -

/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\

_Con la familia en las buenas y en las malas, a veces se es héroe para rescatar al prisionero, príncipe encantador, ogro, vaquero y otras veces uno se convierte en el prisionero y necesita de un héroe que lo rescate._

-Diamante, ¿Estamos, Donde creo que estamos?-

- No se Darien, ¿Dónde crees que estamos? -

- ¿Para que venimos a visitar a un medico?-

- Para que va a ser para una consulta –

- D, no agotes mi paciencia-

- Bueno, iré al grano, considerando que mañana en la dichosa recepción en TBC, ¿Ya confirmaste asistencia?-

-Si, de ambos, Papa va asistir junto con mama y creo que los Tíos también –

- Si, ya lo sabia me llamo hace rato, entonces si queremos ganar puntos con Serena…-

- Yo no quiero ganar puntos con ella –

- No Darien, claro que no –

- Es verdad, solo tengo curiosidad por su relación con Terrien –

- Si solo fuera eso, ya lo habrías olvidado, quieres algo mas, y aunque levantes la puta ceja, es verdad, la quieres a ella y claro si la empresa va incluida que mejor, ¿no?, no te culpo primo la mujer es deliciosa a simple vista-

- Diamante eso no es cierto-

- ¿No?, claro que lo es, investigamos demasiado sobre ella antes de conocerla personalmente, claro que es ese entonces era solo sus logros profesionales, ahora te has dedicado a averiguar que tipo de acondicionador usa y que marca de tampones compra, usas como pretexto la ira irracional que tiene ella y Artemis hacia Terrien para inmiscuirte, lo que me dio curiosidad al comienzo, pero con un carajo Darien, no seas estupido.

No me importa en verdad es tu tiempo y tu dinero, pero esto se comienza a poner enfermizo, al principio pensé que era un capricho, que simplemente te la querías coger y no te culpo yo también lo desee desde que la vi, pero…carajo Darien, admite que te gusta y punto y aparte.

Si quieres cogertela, cogetela, si quieres casarte con ella, cásate, pero solo te digo que te fijes bien en lo que haces, no todo es lo que parece. Decídete que es lo que quieres, si tu interés por averiguar que hay o hubo entre ellos, es solamente curiosidad sana o es con otro enfoque –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

- Lo que te digo es que al destapar el tarro de galletas puedes encontrarte medicamentos, bueno seguiremos después con los consejos de D, allá viene la asistente-

- ¿Disculpe Señor Black? -

-Si –

- El Doctor los atenderá, ¿si gustan seguirme? –

- Gracias, andando Darien –

- Me puedes decir que tipo de Doctor es este –

- Ya lo sabrás –

_Darien siempre confío en su primo ciegamente y por primera vez, Temio haberle dado tanta confianza, nada del lugar le daba alguna pista sobre el giro medico._

_Miles de opción circulaban por su cerebro, ¿Dentista?, ¿Dermatólogo?, ¿Quiropráctico?, ¿Oftalmólogo?, todas las profesiones médicas recorrieron sus expectativas y ninguna logro convencerlo, puso atención de nuevo cuando entro al consultorio y saludo al Doctor._

_Una rápida hojeada la lugar lo dejo en las misma conclusiones, nada que indicara a que pertenecía, entonces decidió presentarse al medico y dejarle hacer su trabajo, al menos de esa manera averiguaría por que estaba ahí._

_-_Mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Steve Anderson ¿los puedo tutear caballeros? –

- Claro Doctor, Diamante Black y mi primo Darien Chiba –

- Entonces caballeros, díganme que es lo que no les gusta de ustedes –

- Bueno, todo me gusta de mí, pero creo que nos concentraremos en lo que hablamos por teléfono, así que me podría dar su opinión -

- Muy bien Diamante, bueno no están demasiado marcados como crees, un poco en el área de los ojos y en la boca, consecuencias de sonreír demasiado –

- Culpable, a las damas les encanta mi sonrisa –

- Como lo habíamos hablado, basta con unas inyecciones de botox y quedara resuelto, eres joven pero el estilo de vida que llevas tiene estragos-

- Bien Doc, estoy en sus manos –

- ¡¿Me trajiste a un cirujano plástico?! –

- Si Darien, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

- Me voy –

- ¿Por qué?-

- no me voy a inyectar nada, estas loco D, como puedes hacer esto –

- EH!! No tiene nada de malo, es estética, oye tengo casi treinta y dos, además ¿quien dijo que tu te ibas a inyectar?, solo te traje para acompañarme pero ahora que lo veo, creo que te podrías inyectar entre los ojos, ahí donde frunces tanto el entrecejo ya que se te esta marcado demasiado -

- D…-

- Tu te lo pierdes, esto no me hace, peor que tu Darien, ni mejor, es estética primo, ya no tenemos veinticinco además, me quiero ver bien para las fotos de mañana en esas reuniones además de conseguir nuevos aliados se consiguen muchas cosas mas –

- ¿Estas listo Diamante?, solo serán cuatro inyecciones, no sentirá dolor –

- De acuerdo –

_Recapitulando Darien había cambiado la perspectiva de su primo, nunca se imaginaria que a Diamante le diera por ver un cirujano plástico, en realidad eran aun jóvenes, Diamante estaba exagerando demasiado, hubiera continuado con sus cavilaciones mientras miraba su entrecejo en el reflejo de la pecera, pero el doctor termino con Diamante y después de darle recomendaciones al susodicho y de sugerirle a el tratamiento, partieron._

/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\

_En la mansión Black, el ambiente sobrio y la quietud era de rigor, pero esta vez todo cambio, dentro de la biblioteca se podía escuchar maldiciones en distintos idiomas, quejas en contra de la tecnología y reclamaciones a Dios._

_Darien y Diamante entraron solo para ver la estampa de su primo y hermano según el caso, enfrascados en una pela con una computadora personal._

- ¿Qué sucede aquí Yaten-

- Pregúntale al genio de la familia –

- ¿Seiya? –

- Cállate Yaten, Darien no se que le pasa a mi computadora –

- Si lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto –

- Yo no tuve la culpa, te pregunte que le pasaba y en lugar de responderme presionaste teclas, eres un estupido –

- ¿Yo?, tu eres un idiota –

- Alguien nos podría explicar que sucede aquí –

- Lo que sucede Darien, es que Seiya infecto su computara -

- ¡¡ Que Yo no lo hice!!, no hice nada –

- Bien, ¿Qué hiciste Seiya?-

- Bueno, estaba contestando unos e-mail y de repente apareció una ventana, le di click para entrar a la pagina y puff!!, la pantalla se puso negra –

- Así por arte de magia-

- Si Darien, por arte de magia –

- ¿No te envío ningún mensaje? –

- Si, ejecutándose gusano –

- Seiya, hermano, lleva tu computadora a servicio, no creo que exista problema con los respaldos deben de restablecer todo –

- ¿Respaldos?-

-¿Tienes respaldos de tu trabajo verdad Seiya? –

- Nadie me dijo que tenía que hacer respaldos –

-¿Quieres decir que no tienes ningún respaldo de tu trabajo o lo que sea que tengas en la computadora? –

- Si -

-Seiya, estas jodido -

-Gracias, Yaten por tu sinceridad, D ¿Por qué estas tan callado? –

- Imaginaciones tuyas –

-Aja, te noto diferente, míralo bien Yaten –

- Seiya deja de joder, D es el mismo de siempre –

-Le veo algo raro –

- Aja, lo único que tiene de raro es que no este tramando algo –

-¿Quién trama algo? –

- Nadie Tío Dante, solo que tu hijo pequeño y tu sobrino quieren ver moros donde no los hay, según ellos Diamante tiene algo distinto

- ¿Mmm?, es que si tiene algo diferente Darien –

- Tío, pues préstame tus ojos que no veo nada-

- Bueno, se inyecto botox –

- ¡¡Qué!!-

- ¡¡OH D!!, ¡¡primo lo hiciste!!, no te creía capaz, considerado que no estas en una edad peligrosa no entiendo por que lo

hiciste –

- Cállate Seiya, Papa, ¿ isto para mañana? -

- Vengo en su búsqueda para remediar eso hijo, ¿Qué sabes de los Tsukino?, con Kenji era todo distinto pero ahora que esta su cuñado y su hija al frente no se que esperar-

- Pues tu Sobrino Darien sabe mucho de ella -

- Yaten..-

- Vamos Darien, si tienes toda una investigación tipo FBI , pregunta Padre, ¿Qué deseas saber de la Señorita Tsukino?, ¿Dónde estudio?, ¿Qué autos le gustan?, ¿A dónde va a cortarse el cabello?-

- Yaten, eres mi hijo pequeño, no me hagas dudar de haberte traído al mundo, Diamante, Darien, hablen y Seiya cállate

- Ehh, no he dicho nada-

- Soy previsor –

-Resumiré Tío, primera de su clase en Harvard, graduada con honore por supuesto, su pasantía la hizo en su propia, aunque trabajaba ya ahí, se mudo a los Ángeles y llevaba los negocios de la empresa, además tenia licitaciones en Europa , los rumores dicen que no ha dejado esas licitaciones, la empresa se esta abriendo mercado en distintas áreas con mucho éxito y después de postergar casi un mes la toma de la empresa al fin de decidió.

- Interesante, ¿Cómo es su carácter? –

- Tío, a simple vista es fría

- Se te olvido añadir prepotente y calculadora -

- Gracias D –

- Bahh, su carácter no importa, Tío mañana que la veas aléjate de la Tía, por que es una mujer fogosa, tiene unas piernas uuhh!! Y un culo, no me miren así ninguno de los cuatro, soy muy observador –

- Hasta no ver no creer, mañana por la noche la conoceré –

/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\

_Fieles a su costumbre de acaparar atención las Familias Chiba- Black, hicieron su aparición en TBC puntualmente, se debe revisar el terreno para la contienda._

_Un gran desfile de empresarios de todos los ámbitos, embajadores, políticos entre otras personalidades._

_A la hora prevista, el notario y el ejército de abogados de la empresa y de la familia, dieron a conocer a la presidente de TBC, la Señorita Serena Tsukino._

_No había por que alardear tanto, una simple firma y todo estaría listo, pero se debía hacer el circo, una recepción, invitados y charlas banales. Un agradable acontecimiento._

_Tanto Darien como Diamante, no perdieron de vista a Serena toda la velada, discretamente la seguían por la habitación, lo que resultaba aburrido._

_Era lógico que la nueva presidente charlara con cada uno de los presentes, peor al tocar el turno de que la Familia Chiba- Black de recibir la atención de ella, Darien y Diamante no pudieron dejar de sonreír como si fuera navidad._

- Buenas noches caballeros -

- Es todo un placer volver a verla Serena

- Lo mismo digo Diamante,¿Cómo esta usted Darien? –

- Muy bien gracias, preciosa recepción –

- Gracias, para mi gusto demasiado alboroto para unas cuantas firmas –

- Coindimos en algo, si no es mucha molestia permítame a mis padres y a mis tíos-

- Para nada será todo un gusto -

- Acompáñenos por favor –

- Papa, Mama, Tío, Tía, les presento a la Señorita Serena Tsukino; Serena le presento a mis padres Dante y Regina Black y mis tíos Henry y Victoria Chiba -

- Es un placer conocerles, mi padre hablaba mucho de ustedes –

- Siento mucho tu pérdida querida –

- Gracias Señora Black-

- Serena, es muy joven para tener tanto peso en sus hombros –

- Lo se, Sr. Chiba pero nada es imposible, el puesto me pertenece desde que nací, veámoslo simplemente que la situación se adelanto unos años, tarde o temprano esta situación se presentaría –

- Deseo ver hasta donde llega con la empresa –

- Y lo vera Sr. Black, lo vera –

- Serena, no he visto a Artemis, ¿esta aquí? –

- Claro que esta aquí, pero tuvo que atender algunos asuntos urgentes –

- ¿La dejo sola entre las hienas?-

- Jajaja, no lo creo Darien, yo no veo ninguna hiena, bueno aunque si algunos lobos disfrazados de corderos –

- ¿Podría compartir esa información con nosotros?-

- Lo lamento Darien, pero no, no me gusta desprestigiar a los demás –

- No gana nada con eso-

- "Mantén a tu amigo cerca y a tu enemigo a un mas ", con eso gano mas téngalo por seguro; si me disculpan, tengo que atendar a mas invitados, un placer conocerlos Señores Black, Chiba permiso –

- Igualmente –

_Meditar, meditar, meditar, eso les dejo Serena a los varones Chiba-Black. Que mas decir, para algunos de ellos cumplió las expectativas y para otros las rebaso con creces._

_Pero para Darien aun había algo, esa mujer era un misterio y el se encargaría de resolverlo, apuro su copa y tomo otra para poder soportar lo que restaba de la velada._

-¿Cómo llevas la noche Darien? –

- Con cuatro whiskys, ¿y tu D?-

- Voy por el quinto, como odio estos circos –

- Brindo por eso –

- ¿Te has podido acercar a ella? -

- No, no he podido interceptarla –

-Estupida fiesta, no nos sirvió de nada –

- Claro que sirvió D, mira; primer puntos, estamos apunto de comenzar a embriagarnos, segundo, te inyectaste botox y ya no tienes arrugas y tercero al parecer Yaten y Seiya consiguieron dormir acompañados –

- No lo puedo creer, ¿con quien se fueron? –

- La hija de Mckenzie y Brown –

- Brindo por ellos, van a tener mas acción que nosotros –

- La noche aun no termina D, no cantes aun –

_Fue la última palabra que cruzaron mientras observaban a los presentes. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, se despidió de su primo y salio a su encuentro_

/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\

_La deseaba y ella lo deseaba igual, no le importaba nada, su único pensamiento era poseerla, la presiono contra la pared una vez más._

_Percibía cada curva de su cuerpo, sus pechos se aplastaban contra su torso y eso lo enloquecía, sus manos viajaron al borde de su falda y se colaron dentro de ella, le pellizco la cara interna del muslo y ella no pudo mas, gimió y se restregó contra su erección, enloqueciéndolo mas si era posible._

_Se separo de ella para buscar otro lugar, dio una plegaria a Dios en agradecimiento, encontro una oficina con escritorio, tomo la mano de ella y la condujo a dentro, mientras aseguraba que nadie los molestaba ella no perdió el tiempo se instalo en el borde del escritorio._

_No podía mas que sonreír, ahí estaba ella, ofreciéndose a el, sus piernas abiertas eran la única bienvenida que deseaba, se acerco a ella mientras el mismo se liberaba de su pantalón._

_Se acomodo entre sus piernas y automáticamente fue encerrado por ellas. La tomo por las caderas y la acerco mas a el, sin decir mas entro en ella, el grito ronco de placer que escapo de la garganta femenina fue combustible para su alma._

_La comenzó a embestir furiosamente, una y otra vez, los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación, sintió sus manos colarse por debajo de su saco y las uñas enterrarse en su espalda através de la seda de la camisa._

_No lo importo esa incomodidad, entraba y salía de ella con un ritmo salvaje, sabia claramente que ella había terminado mas de dos veces, eso lo animo mas a continuar con el mismo fervor, se detuvo hasta que su propio clímax lo alcanzo._

_Se retiro de ella, mientras ambos se sostenían la mirada, solo sonrisas de socarronas mostraban los rostros._

_Se acomodo el traje y se encamino a la puerta, solo se permitió mirarla cuando estuvo fuera de la oficina y ella estaba frente a el, de nuevo el duelo de miradas y ninguno dijo nada._

_Se dieron la espalda y cada quien tomo su camino, sumido en sus pensamientos, ambos cantando victoria, el regocijado por la batalla ganada y ella satisfecha por haber humillado._

_¿Quién gano?, ¿Quién perdió?, cada uno gano y perdió a su modo. Ignorantes, si, ignorantes de la verdadera situación.¿que sucederá al abrir los ojos? _

_Así es la vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. _

/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\º/\\

Frase de Nip Tuck – pido prestada al escritor -

Buro Federal de Investigación

* * *

_**¡!Rodeada de mis hombres!!**_

_**Bueno, ejem, la mayoría juegan xbox, solo Jared y Lochlan tiene la atención de acompañarme, quiero aclarar que no es mi culpa la demora, tengo razones validas.**_

_**1.Tenia que escribir Ami – Lo tenia que hacer, si no quería recibir mensajitos "Que haces acá vete a cribi Ami"-**_

_**2.Tenia que leer Amanecer, después de 3 libros y casi 7 meses de espera, no podía dejarlo pasar**_

_**3.Tenía que leer Acheron , después de 22 libros, era pecado no leerlo.**_

_**Nota: antes de pasar al siguiente punto, ambas escritoras tienen la culpa de mi tardanza, lanzar los libros con 2 días de diferencia, es inaudito, mi trabajo comenzar la cacería de los libros y después leerlos, aunque el segundo lo hice en parte con suyi.**_

_**4. Al fin Lochlan!!, sin comentarios.**_

**5. – _Prometo el ultimo punto – Releer los primeros 2 libros – ahora en español –_**

**_6. Tuvo un diplomado y otro en menos de un mes...¬¬_**

**_ Tks gaby por lo de Dante, fue su idea, ella le dio nombre al papa de Diamante. _**

**_¡¡Doña suyi!! moxa!! de nuevo feliz cumple!!_**

**_Buuehhh, dejo los delirios!!,_**

**XXX:**

¿Mmm?, solo digo que no es casta, pero ¿vampiresa?, yo no la calificaría así. Gracias.

**Lovemamoru:**

Ergo, sabes que es lindo hacerte enojar, jjajaja, además ya te quedaste con ¡¡Urian!!, ¿Quieres mas?, Padre e hijo, no quiero imaginarme cosas.

Eres imparcial con este fic, una pregunta ¿ya te teñiste de colorada, ¿te pusiste pupilentes verdes?, digo err…para hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a nick, jajajajajaj.

Bechos!!

p.d.

se que estas aburrida, pero estaba en una situación un tanto precaria, dormir o no dormir, vegete todo el día de hoy y Talon hizo que lloviera para que fuera mejor.

**DarienLover:**

Gracias, gracias se que pido demasiado y se que doy menos información, pero estoy abierta para resolver los enigmas que pueda.

**Ash:**

T-rex!!, Asun sigo llorando, se me terminan los klínex, dale mis felicitaciones a doña suyi por su happy B-day.

Me parece magnifico que te guste la temática y aun viene mas.

Muchos bechos!! Y bachos!!

**Isa1181:**

Si te gusto Artemis, espero que te gustara los Chiba- Black, claro aun falta mas de ellos,

Gracias.

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.**

Espero que estés mejor y que tus amores te atendieran como es debido.

No creo que debas enforcar tanto en los malos pensamientos de Zafiro, por que no todas obran de buena fe.

NOoo!! Claro que no soy como gaby, ejem tarde pero seguro, comprender que trabajo y además tuve un diplomado que me adsorbió una semana y tengo otro en puerta – yupi ¬¬ -

Gracias y saludos.

**Jaz021:**

Sep lo se martirice a algunas con eso, pero me redimiré lo prometo, gracias.

**Jennysol:**

No fue Haru, pero pronto llegara, esta en la mira, si por mi fuer ano trabajaba, peo quien pagaría la cuenta del Internet, buuuahh!!, gracias!!

Maritza:

Jeje todos son un amor y todos sufren de algún modo, gracias.

**UsakoChiba01:**

Gracias por pasar, espero no decepcionarte

**Neo-Reina Sailor moon:**

Mil disculpas, por no avisarte, tiempos difíciles, no esta loco, solo tiene culpas y una muuy grande por cierto, yo digo que esperemos a que avance el fic y sabremos, que mala soy jejejej.

Espero que te gustara los protagonistas de este cap, gracias por acordarte de mi, jeje.

p.d.

reune a tus chicos no problema, que yo ya aumente mi población de testosterona, jjajaja

**Sailor angel moon:**

Antes que nada gracias por los rr, deseo cumplido sobre los chicos este cap es de ellos, aun queda algo por ver y saber, si no es que demasiado.

Habra que ver como se las ingenia, jejej. Ya veras a Temis, con Gabrielle, jejeje.

_**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, y deseo recibir todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, si ya pasaron por aquí que mas cuesta pulsar Go.**_

_**Si encuentran faltas de ortografía o letras de mas, mil disculpas, me corte la mano en el trabajo en especifico el dedo índice y este tengo dificultades para escribir con 9 dedos, irónico, además jeje que me lastime ayer, ya no les cuento mis desdichas.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Elizabeth.**_

_**P.D. **_

_**Considere poner a tipear a Vane, pero ejem, no el mismo delirio, lo hice yo, pero tarde el doble el lo que borraba y volvía a escribir .jjejeje**_


	4. Peace

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..· "Peace"**_ _**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

- ¿A que hora me puedo largar? -

- Compórtate como la dama que eres y cierra el pico, una hora más –

- ¡¿Una hora mas?!-

- shshshssh, exageras, ve a Artemis el no quiere huir o a Serena –

- Baahhh, no pueden hacerlo, por que si no te aseguro que ya no estarían aquí, además Artemis se desapareció un buen rato, no tuvo su tortura completa, es injusto-

- La vida es injusta, pero sonríe y disimula –

- Ja, ja, ja, nunca he sonreído tanto, aun después de haber tenido buen sexo-

- UUhhhh, jajajaja, ¿Dime por que no viniste acompañada? –

- ¿Para que?, no necesitaba estar colgada del brazo de un hombre para no aburrirme –

- Hoy es el día de los gruñones, ¿Qué tendrá el whisky? –

- Graciosa, muy graciosa Setsuna –

- Solo digo lo que veo Haru –

- ¿Y que has visto? –

- Bueno, demasiadas cosas muy interesantes –

- ¿Y esas cosas serian?-

- Zafiro tiene encadenada a Ami a su lado, no le ha despegado la vista de encima, pobrecilla esta sumergiéndose en el whisky, como otras –

- Eso ya lo se, si me di cuenta desde que llegue, ¿Algo mas?-

- Bueno, Diamante y Darien hablaron con Sere, antes de que me preguntes no se sobre que hablaron, no lo se, aun no tengo oído biónico-

- OK, OK…-

- Y…que piensas usar en el baile del gobernador –

- ¿Cómo que, que pienso usar? –

- Si, Haru no puedes usar un vestido cualquiera, ¿además a quien vas a invitar? -

- No voy a invitar a nadie por que no pienso asistir a ese estupido baile de beneficencia-

- Haruka, debes asistir, ese baile no es solo para lucirse y lo sabes, como tu abogada, te aconsejo que asistas a el, puedes sacar provecho-

- Puedo mandar a mi asistente y todo solucionado -

- Aja y tu asistente va a poder responder todas las preguntas que el hagan, va a poder cerrar tratos antes de la cena, va a despedazar empresas antes del coctel y…-

- Cállate entendí el punto, pero…pero… ¿Blanco y negro?, podría haber escogido otros colores –

- Es tradición, pensándolo bien puedes ir sin pareja –

- No he dicho que voy a asistir –

- No necesitas llegar colgada del brazo de nadie, te restaría puntos, vas a ver un completo buffet para ti, políticos, diplomáticos, magnates, filántropos y además los miembros de la farándula, cantantes, actores, lo olvidaba, deportistas, los hijos prodigios de Nueva York, lo mejor de la NHL1, NBA2 y la NFL3, piénsalo cualquiera de esos musculosos jugadores podría terminar la noche en tu cama y…-

- OK, ¿A que hora es el baile? –

- Esa es mi chica, a las 8:00 p.m. el sábado de la semana entrante, tu asistente ya esta al tanto, mañana te hizo un hueco para que vayas de compras, recuerda blanco y negro, una sola restricción –

- Eres una bruja –

- Lo se, mañana a las 11:00 a.m. Serena pasara por ti –

- ¿Serena? –

- Si, también necesita un vestido –

- ¿Ya tenias todo preparado?-

- Si -

- ¿Sabias que eres una perra manipuladora y egocéntrica?-

- Si, pero gracias por mercionarlo, si me permites tengo que hablar con Mackenzie –

- Setsuna, ¿Que tramas? –

- Nada, solo negocios –

- Aja y soy la madre teresa de Calcuta –

- Si tú lo dices, recuerda mañana a las 11:00 a.m. –

- Si, mañana a las 11:00 a.m, anda vete, déjame sola –

- No seas melodramática, ve por Artemis, ya tendrán algo que platicar –

- Ohh siii mucho que platicar–

_**La mano de Haruka nunca estaba vacía en las reuniones de sociedad o de cualquier tipo, siempre tenía una copa o tenia la mano de algún caballero estrechando.**_

_**Así es Haruka, hermosa, calculadora e inteligente, siempre alerta, nunca perdía una oportunidad.**_

_**Si bien era actitud de un nene, negarse a asistir a algún evento, no importaba cuanto renegara de ellos, le encantaba ser el centro de atención.**_

_**Y por ahora su atención se encontraba en un caballero en particular, Artemis Keutan.**_

_**Toda la presencia de el, la llamaba, ahí sentado cerca de la barra y no pudo resistirse mas.**_

- ¿No piensas Saludarme Artemis? -

- Haruka, buenas noches –

- Es un desgraciado –

- Gracias por el cumplido, preciosa –

- Un pajarito me contó que estas saliendo con alguien, ¿es cierto? –

- Deja de hablar con tu mascota –

- ¿Quién es ella? –

- Haruka, métete en tus asuntos, que yo cuidare los míos –

- ¿Te la cojes? –

- Haruka, que parte de no te metas tu nariz en esto no comprendiste –

- No lo puedo creer, Artemis Keutan tiene una novia, que ironía –

- Si Haruka, que ironía, que la bella y poderosa Haruka Tenoh este celosa –

- ¿Agregaste nuevos chistes a tu repertorio?, por que ya estabas perdiendo el encanto en las fiestas –

- Di lo que quieras Haru, a fin de cuentas recuerda que la que esta en mi cama es otra, a la que le hago el amor cada día es a ella, daría todo lo que tengo por tenerla en este momento frente a mi –

- Eres un hijo de puta –

-Gracias, me han dicho elogios mejores, nos vemos Señorita Tenoh, que pase una hermosa velada –

_**Nunca se perdonaría ese desliz, nunca, la noche que paso en brazos de Artemis la atormentaba algunas veces, todo hubiera sido mas sencillo si únicamente hubiera sido una noche, pero a esta le siguió los días, las tardes, algunos fines de semana y encuentros en bares y oficinas.**_

_**Simplemente sexo, salvaje y sudoroso sexo, si, esa la definición de Haruka respecto a su relación con Artemis.**_

_**Claro que el subconsciente puede crearse ideas erróneas y suponer lo que no es; en ese instante todo se va en picada.**_

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

- No me gusta, me veo gorda -

- Joder Serena, te vez bien, elije un maldito vestido y vámonos –

- ¿Hablaste con Artemis verdad? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Ustedes conservan el mismo humor días después de cruzar "elogios" –

- Muérdeme –

- Paso, le sedo el honor a otros –

- Paga el puto vestido y vámonos, tengo una reunión –

- ¿reunión? O ¿"reunión"?-

- Trabajo…-

- Algo relacionado con ciertas cuentas en las islas caiman4 –

- ¿Islas Caimán? –

- Como quieras, luego me enterare –

- Cuando encuentres la cura del sida me avisas –

- Perra-

- mhjmhj, ¿lista? –

- Lista –

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

- Serena, ¿Me puedes repetir por que estamos haciendo en este estupido baile? -

- Por que somos codiciosas y queremos ganar más proyectos, además de demostrarle a los cerdos machistas que estamos en el tope de la pirámide empresarial y por que somos unas perras chupasangre –

- Oohh, es cierto lo había olvidado -

- Y hablando de chupasangre, ahí viene Setsuna -

- Setsuna, ¿sabes que el negro es tu color?, combina con tu personalidad -

- Jodete Haru, ¿no me digas que el blanco va con la tuya? –

- Sep, representa mi pureza –

- jajjajajajaja, no creo que tengas nada puro en ti -

- Aun me queda mi conciencia y mi orgullo –

- Lo del orgullo no lo dudo, ¿la conciencia?, Haru conoces esa palabra, pensé que la habían editado de tu diccionario junto con humildad –

- No Serena siguen ahí, pero que no las utilice es otra cosa; es igual que contigo, claro en tu caso omitieron vergüenza –

- Señoritas, por favor, tienen antes sus ojos a cientos de personas que descuartizar no se limiten solo a ustedes dos –

- ¿No has visto a Black o a Chiba o a Terrien?, Serena regresa tus ojos a sus cuencas, los necesito para cerrar el trato de San Francisco –

- Vi a Zafiro del otro del salón cerca de la terraza –

- Gracias Setsu, nos vemos en algún momento de la noche –

_**Una marea de tonos negro y blanco se movía al ritmo de la orquesta, invadiendo el gran salón de baile; Haruka sorteo entre ella para por fin llegar a su querido socio y cuando al fin lo tuvo frente a frente tuvo que ostentar la mejor de sus sonrisas.**_

- Zafiro -

- Haruka, que placer verte –

- No has firmado los contratos que te hice llegar a principio de semana –

- ¿Estas consiente que estamos en un baile?-

- Claro, así que… ¿Por qué no los has firmado? –

- No he tenido tiempo –

- Por favor no seas petulante, solo tienes que estampar tu firma en unas cincuenta paginas, ya revisamos los contratos letra por letra, no hay falla alguna, dame otra mejor excusa –

- Querida es de mala educación hablar de negocios en estos eventos –

- ¿Perdona?, estos eventos son para eso, hacer negocios, cerrar contratos y afianzar aliados, si no viniste para eso pierdes totalmente tú tiempo –

- No todo es dinero y trabajo Haruka –

- No, no lo es pero a que facilitar el trabajo –

- El lunes a primera hora tienes los contratos en tu escritorio firmados y con una muy jugosa adición –

- Cuéntame…-

- Logre que se uniera otro inversionista –

- Perfecto, por eso puedo esperar hasta el lunes por la tarde –

- Estabas con Serena –

- Si, ¿algún problema? –

- No, ninguno; pero me doy cuenta que esta sola, es nuestro deber acompañarla –

- No lo creo –

- Si, acompáñame –

_**Haruka nunca hacia nada que no quisiera hacer, pero en esta ocasión no se opuso, la curiosidad era demasiada para dejarla pasar, estaba consiente que Zafiro no se llevaba bien con Serena y Artemis, todos se ponían en guardia al estar juntos, resumiendo odio irracional.**_

_**Demasiadas horas ya había invertido en tratar de encontrar el por que de esa conducta, las relaciones entre las familias eran inmaculadas, se remontaban a generaciones atrás, cero rencillas familiares, eso la llevo a indagar en el presente, obteniendo el mismo resultado, las relaciones profesionales eran perfectas, todos los negocios no tenían fallas ni complicaciones, su única respuesta, aunque no la dejara conforme, es que su naturaleza los repelía.**_

_**Dejo de cavilar cuando estuvieron solo a unos pasos detrás de ellas.**_

- Serena -

- Zafiro – el tono frío de voz de ambos ellos le heló la sangre, y eso era muy difícil de hacer.

- Vaya, vaya, Serena no veo que estés tan ocupada –

- Lo estoy –

- Tengo una semana solicitando una cita con tu asistente y esa incompetente me la da hasta de dos meses –

- Si ella lo dice debe de se así –

- ¿Y antes?, desde hace un mes es la misma situación, ¿Acaso no deseas hablar conmigo?- Haruka se mantenía al margen de la conversación, solamente mirando y escuchando a uno y a otro.

- Estamos hablando y no veo que digas nada constructivo, si lo mismo vas a hacer en mi oficina ahórrame el aburrimiento –

- Si quieres podemos hablar aquí, por mi no hay ningún problema –

- No, habla con mi asistente el lunes, le diré que te de una cita dentro de las próximas dos semanas –

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada, nada, nos vemos Señoritas tengo que hablar con el embajador de Alemania –

_**Y así sin mas Zafiro se retiro, Haruka se quedo atónita mirando como el se mezclaba entre la gente, reacciono unos segundos después y se dirigió a Serena.**_

- ¿Serena que acaba de suceder?-

- Nada -

- Aja –

- Hable hace un rato con Smith, me dijo que habían surgido imprevistos en Londres –

- ¿De que tipo? –

- Graves, muy graves; mi gente ya se esta encargando de eso, te recomiendo que te pongas en marcha -

- Gracias, lo haré -

_**Haruka trabaja bien sobre presión y eso la entusiasmaba mas, dejo a Serena sola y se movió fuera del salón necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y sin ruido para comenzar a movilizar a su gente.**_

_**Recorrió el pasillo tratando de abrir todas las puertas existentes, mientras comenzaba a dar órdenes a su asistente por su móvil, cuando encontró una puerta sin cerrojo respiro aliviada y se decidió a entrar, pero se quedo muda al ver al escena ante ella.**_

_**Sentado en un cómodo sofá estaba Artemis y sentada a ahorcadas sobre de el una mujer… una mujer desnuda de la cintura para arriba y con el vestido recogido hasta las caderas donde estaban las manos de Artemis guiándola.**_

_**Su mente se cerró y ya no escuchaba la voz de su asistente, solo se quedo ahí de pie mirando como Artemis tenia sexo.**_

_**En algún momento Artemis se dio cuenta de su presencia, solamente le sonrío para que supiera que estaba al tanto de ella, una de sus manos abandono la cadera de su amante y viajo directo a su nuca para atraerla hacia sus labios y besarla apasionadamente y con delirio, nunca perdió el contacto con Haruka.**_

_**Artemis volvió a tomar las caderas de su amante e hizo que apresurara el ritmo logrando que ella gimiera más alto.**_

- Oh…Artemis ……-

- Elle…Oh Dios…Elle Te amo…–

_**Haruka abandono la habitación sin ser vista, tenia el móvil pegado a la oreja y lo único que escuchaba era un zumbido, su cerebro trabaja a una velocidad inimaginable ordenando los últimos sucesos.**_

_**Recapitulo y se decidió proseguir, tomo aire y trago saliva para continuar con su llamada**__._

- ¿Alo?-

_-Señorita Tenoh, ¿se encuentra bien?-_

- Si, si Louis, ¿Qué?... ¿en que íbamos? –

_- Ya llame a Londres y la situación esta estable por ahora, nuestros abogados ya están al tanto y comenzaron a trabajar –_

- De acuerdo entonces vamos a hacer esto….-

_**Unos simple minutos cambian todo, Haruka se mantuvo hablando con su asistente por cuarenta y cinco minutos mas, no decidió jugar mas con su suerte al probar con otra puerta, ¿Quién sabe la sorpresa que le esperaría?, decidió por utilizar las cómodas escaleras que daban al jardín.**_

_**Serena apareció para sentarse a su lado y permaneció ahí hasta que concluyo su conferencia telefónica.**_

- Encontré a Artemis teniendo sexo-

- mmm-

- No piensas decir nada –

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? -

- ¿Esta saliendo con ella? –

- Haruka, ¿Por qué deseas saberlo?, es su vida

- Va en serio –

- Haruka, ya es suficiente de este capricho, estabas consiente de lo que estaban haciendo, tu misma te acostabas con otros y después corrías a el, ¿Te molesta que ya no quiera follar contigo? –

- Serena…-

- Carajo Haruka, no seas estupida, crece, tuvieron sexo por meses y nunca te importo lo que el hacia una vez que abandonaba tus brazos, así que no me digas que lo amas, reconoce que solo quieres acostarte con el y que lo que te molesta es que el te desechara antes de que tu lo hicieras con el, aprende a perder -

- La ama –

- Eso no lo se-

- ¿No te preocupa que lo lastime?-

- El es un nene grande sabe cuidarse bien –

- La llamo Elle, ¿ese se su nombre? –

- Se llama Gabrielle y es lo único que te voy a decir, si deseas obtener mas información ve y pídeselas a ellos -

- No gracias, ¿En serio no estas preocupada?-

- No, bueno si, me preocupa que la catedral de San Patricio esta demasiado cotizada en esta época del año -

- Es cierto -

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

_**Cuando tienes una epifanía es difícil olvidarla, se repasa y se repasa cuando por fin se encuentra una solución aceptable después de horas y horas se refuta tan fácilmente como tomar aire**__._

_**En esta situación estaba Haruka mientras su chofer recorría las calles de Manhattan en dirección hacia la residencia Tsukino, su mente baila entre su punto de vista y de vez en cuando agregaba el de Serena y el de Setsuna, aunque de nada servia las dos arpías le decían que era una caprichosa y Haruka no era caprichosa, ¿o si?.**_

_**Dejo de examinarse cuando su móvil sonó.**_

- ¿Alo? -

_- Buenos días Señorita Tenoh-_ la voz de su asistente lleno el espacio

- Louis, ¿Qué sucede? –

_- Surgió una complicación con el Señor Mitsao –_

- ¡¿Qué?! no me jodas, no me importa lo que suceda quiero esa empresa en mi poder antes de que termine el día, haz lo que tengas que hacer, comprar a quien tengas que comprar –

_- ¿Quiere decir que soborne?-_

- ¿Eres estupido?, si soborna a quien sea necesario, quiero esa empresa en mis manos, no me llames a menos que sea para informarme de la compra, adiós –

_**Y entonces Haruka vio la realidad, no era caprichosa, era caprichosa y mandona.**_

_**No se dio cuenta que el auto se detuvo hasta que su chofer le abrió la puerta, salio con todo su glamour y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa de su amiga, entro sin anunciarse y la visión que tuvo le robo una sonrisa.**_

_**En la mesa del recibidor se encontraba un enorme jarrón lleno de rosas rojas, las rosas eran perfectas, tallo largo y un rojo carmesí tan profundo, no se pudo resistir y se acerco a olerlas.**_

- ¡¡Atrás!,¡¡si no el doberman te arranca la nariz!!-

- Setsu déjate de joder, aquí no hay perros y no creo que luna mute en uno –

- Ja, aquí la señorita-no-te-acerques-a-mis-rosas-Tsukino rivaliza con uno, ¡¡me golpeo por que toque una!!-

- ¿Serena?, deja de tomar café por las mañanas te hace alucinar -

- ¿Alucinar?, es una fiera con esas flores, además no me enseño la puta tarjeta, casi se la traga con tal de no mostrarme quien se las envío –

- ¿No sabes quien se las envío? –

- No y no creo que nos lo diga, ¡¡SERENA!! –

- Setsuna estoy en la habitación no había por que gritar, ¿Qué quieres?, Hola Haruka –

-Hola Serena, así que… ¿quien es el caballero de las rosas? -

- Jodanse ambas, no se los voy a decir por que me van a fastidiar –

- Atención Haru, eso quiere decir que lo conocemos –

- Estoy de acuerdo Setsuna, Habla Serena – Serena solo se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

- No – La otra rubia alzo una ceja y saco su móvil

- Bien tu lo quisiste, voy a averiguar quien compro esas rosas, no hay muchas florerías que las vendan en Nueva York – Setsuna sonrío triunfante y se apuro a tomar su móvil de su bolso.

- ¿Vas a hacer lo creo que vas a hacer?, ¿Tu también Setsuna?– Haruka le sonreía mientras Setsuna asentía fervientemente.

- Si querida Sere, tienes una oportunidad mas, ¿Quién las envío? –

_**Serena no contesto solo levanto su dedo medio hacia Haruka y Setsuna, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.**_

_**Haruka estallo en una carcajada acompañada de Setsuna y comprendió que era totalmente una caprichosa malcriada y ella conseguía siempre lo que deseaba.**_

_**Siempre**__._

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

_**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**_

•_**·.·´¯·.·• •·.·´¯·.·•**_

* * *

1 – NHL. Liga Nacional de Hockey

2 – NBA. Asociación Nacional de Basketball

3 - NFL. Liga Nacional de Futbol

4 – Islas Caimán. En las islas caimán no se cobra impuestos, si la gente no paga impuestos, ni sus negocios, por eso se le llama el "paraíso fiscal".

_

* * *

_

**¡¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!!**

_Bueno, bueno, merezco estar en el libro de record guines, termine este capitulo a una velocidad inimaginable, aunque ni lo crean lo comencé a escribir y no lo deje hasta que estuvo terminado._

_Quiero aclarar algo, aun principio había decidido hacer un solo capitulo de Setsuna y Haruka, pero no era justo. Jejejej._

_No digo mas paso a darles las gracias y a responder sus dudas, claro, claro las que puedo…:_

Lovemamoru:

Mmm, yo creo que con lo de los cuernos , habra que conocer a alguien que tenga experiencia, ¿conoces a alguien con ella?.

Necesito que infles mi ego aun mas, un poquitin ,jeje, recuerda que por ahora ocupo el primer sitio, jajajajaja.

Byeeee…

Hehra:

Buehh, los dos del final aparecen en este capitulo, gracias!! Un abrazo.

Jennysol:

Esa es la idea conocerlos a todos no solo a los protagonistas, bueehh se que todas quedaron igual o.O con ese par.

Ya pase por tu one-shot , pero FF no me dejo dejar mi rr, después paso.

Gracias.

Jaz021:

Espero que este final también te agrade, bueno y de misterios, creo que agregue otro mas, pero a partir del próximo se aclaran algunas cosillas.

Gracias.

Suyi:

Doña suyi, en vista que esta MIA, no pudo dar el visto bueno al capitulo, mas te vale reirte con este.

Bye-bye!! Ya te envié todo,… gracias.

Isabel:

Gracias, esa es la principal idea del fic, ver lo que sucede, sucedió o podría suceder a todos los personajes, gracias!!

NeoReina-Sailor moon:

ME??, no querer matar a nadie, solo le agrego sabor a la lectura, jejejej, ya dije esos del final aparecen en este capitulo.

Tienes razón en lo que dices, sep ya me cuido en lo que toco jajajajja.

Bueno aprovecho mis horas muertas del trabajo y si no las tengo las hago jejeje.

Bye!!

MariaElena83:

Gracias y seguire hasta el final. Nos vemos.

Lumar27:

Se que es rara la manera de manejar a los personajes, cada uno es distinto y es simplemente una fracción de su vida, lo único que coincide entre ellos es Serena.

Todos son complicados y unos aprenden de los otros, bueno no por que sea el capitulo de los chiba-black deben de ser ellos, traducción, pueden ser ellos o tal vez no.

Gracias.

Maritza:

Se que me van a odiar por no decir quienes eran pero es parte de todo, pronto se sabrá.

Diamante ya se dio cuenta que su primo tiene interés por Sere, tal vez lo ayude. Gracias.

Sailro angel moon:

Lo siento, si soy una bruja despreciable, pero se le resta intriga al fic, jejej.

Bueno, en esta era moderna ya todos, bueno algunos usan el botox.

Seguiremos con la intriga, jejej.

Gracias.

Darienlover:

Ahora si revele algo y es importante, no me digas que no, te prometo que vendrá mas de los primos.

Todos estan en el plan detectivesco, veremos quien lo resuelve. Gracias!! Nos vemos.

Karibonita:

Gracias, hago lo que puedo, pero siempre se me va uno que otro signo o una letra de mas. Gracias hasta luego.

Isa1181:

Solo digo que D es un egocéntrico y desea verse muy bien, además es muy atinado en los comentarios que hace.

No hay problema alguno, todas estamos entre libros, debemos reunirnos a comentar – que por cierto me encanta jjejejej –

Gracias Bye!!.

_Dios!! Solo digo que existe el karma, no termine los rr en el trabajo y ahora estoy aquí en mi superfabulosa pc, casi matando al modem por que se desconecta y conecta cada 3 minutos ¬¬._

_Gracias a todos_

_Atentamente _

_Elizabeth_


	5. Soul

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

"_**Soul" **_

* * *

_**En el fondo de nuestro ser todos amamos las compras, al decir compras me refiero a todo tipo de compras no solo ropa, zapatos o accesorios, se puede comprar posiciones sociales o personas, todos tenemos un precio y en algún momento te cuestionan cuanto vales.**_

- Diez mil, ni un dólar mas –

- ¿Es su mejor oferta?-

- Por favor Setsuna estamos hablando de una generosa cantidad, es suficiente –

- Es una buena cantidad pero no para mi cliente, no estamos hablando de cualquier empresa, ¿seguro que estudio bien la información? –

- Claro que la estudiamos, pero sinceramente se me hace una cantidad ridícula para solo por una pequeña sociedad

- Es por seguridad, las circunstancias pueden alterarse, hay demasiado en juego para ambas empresas, además cualquier sociedad para TBC es igual de importante, Abogado no estamos para juegos la empresa esta por comenzar la construcción de los barcos en menos de dos meses no hay tiempo que perder, esta consiente de que es una oferta jugosa, piénselo le abrirá mucho mercado a su cliente, lo dejamos para mañana por la tarde, hable con el –

- Muy bien, hasta mañana por la tarde, con su permiso Señorita Meiho-

- Hasta luego – Setsuna espero hasta que el abogado estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera escucharla para poder expresarse sobre el

- Hijo de puta quisquilloso….

_**Bien dicho no debemos guardar nuestras emociones, pueden traer consigo malestares futuros o comenzar con los temidos dolores de cabeza.**_

_**Todo se puede solucionar o se puede llegar a un acuerdo para lograrlo y si no se puede se desecha.**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

- ¿Te gusta este?-

- No –

- ¿El azul? –

- No-

- ¿Rosa?….¿Lila?...¿Verde? –

- No, no y no –

- El que tiene rayas o que tal que tiene manchas de leopardo –

- Serena por que quieres tener una piel de leopardo en tu cama, ¿desde cuando tu profesión cambio a puta?-

- Eehhh, es solo un edredón, no puedes comportarte como una persona normal y ayudarme a elegir uno, ¿por favor? –

¿-Por qué no llamaste a la otra rubia histérica -

- Si la llame y tenia una reunión importante, no la podía posponer –

- Iba a follar, te mintió –

- Como sea, no me interesa lo que haga Haruka, ¿Ayuda por favor?-

- Bien, me gusta el moteado –

- ¿Moteado? –

- Tú pediste mi opinión, así que te jodes, ademas, no tienes una asistente, ella puede esto por ti –

- Si la tengo pero quiero hacerlo yo, mi recamara parece una extensión del Ártico, todo es blanco, tengo que poner algo de vida –

- Por eso elije el moteado –

- No, ¿Qué te parece el de rayas?, si cooperas te comprare un pastelillo de chocolate suizo –

- Que sean dos y trato hecho –

- De acuerdo, entonces…¿Rayado? O ¿animal print? –

- Rayado, no van contigo los animales –

- Gracias, Setsuna –

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**Muchos aspectos de la vida de Nueva York y de Manhattan hacían feliz a Setsuna, ¿Cuáles son estos?, la moda, la comida, puedes gritar obscenidades en la calle si te roban el taxi y nadie te juzgara, las fiestas, que por cierto eran casi todos los días, no solamente negocios; los bares en Nueva York abrían uno por noche y durante estas fiestas se podía pasar el mejor momento.**_

_**Setsuna asistía a casi cada inauguración que había y mas cuando había tenido un día horrible, claro el hecho de asistir no dice nada del humor con que se llegue a dicha cita.**_

- Creo que Setsu va a llegar tarde, ¿ que te dijo cuando la llamaste? -

- "Vete a la mierda Haruka", ¿estaría enojada? –

- No lo creo, es su forma de decirte hola, si estuviera enojada simplemente no coje el móvil, hablando de coger cosas…¿Con quien estuviste el otro día? –

- Yo, mi asistente Louise y mis abogados, toda una orgia –

- Ya lo creo y mas con tus abogados que tienen caras de estreñidos – l a voz de Setsuna, les robo una sonrisa a cada una de las rubias.

- Setsu! Pensé que no ya no venias –

- Pensaste mal Haruka, estoy aquí, claro tuve que caminar seis cuadras por que no conseguí un taxi, pero eso es otro cuento; bien, ¿como va la noche? –

- Aburrida – Fue la respuesta de ambas rubias

- jajaj , ustedes aburridas, no lo creo –

- Setsuna, lo juro esto es…puaj…no hay nada interesante… bueno nadie, ¿verdad Haruka?- la aludida solo asintió.

- Y me estaban esperando para que les trajera diversión –

- Aja – respondieron ambas.

- Son unas perras –

- Cambia el insulto, ese ya no tiene efecto –

- Entonces, Haruka tu serás Barbie malibu y Serena Barbie hawaiana – señalo a cada una con su dedo índice.

- Púdrete – fue la respuesta de ambas .

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser rubia?, no respondas Setsuna, toda mi vida me han llamado Barbie, así que si me vuelves a llamar así juro que te saco los ojos, te corto la lengua y hago que te los comas – Haruka silbo suavemente ante la advertencia de Serena .

-Bien, entonces mis queridos engendros de Satanás, ¿Qué hago para conseguir un trago?

- Yo no soy la prole de Satanás, ni de nadie – Dijo Serena

- Ustedes me han llamado, Abogada del Diablo y como las represento a las dos y ahí esta –

- Graciosa, Setsuna, muy graciosa….alto…a las doce – Haruka dio las coordenadas y todas se giraron a encontrar la causa de que Haruka casi gritara.

- Haru, joder , ¿Qué es? –

- Serena necesitas lentes, ¿que no vez?- le pregunto Setsuna

- Entonces dime que ven –

- A quien vemos, acaban de llegar Diamante Black y Darien Chiba – Setsuna estudio el rostro de serna para captar alguna emoción pero no detecto nada, ella bebía su trago como si nada sucediera.

- Solo falta que aparezca mi socio estrella para que la noche sea perfecta –

- Haruka cállate, no lo invoques – nadie dijo nada por le comentario de Serena.

- Serena , ¿Dónde esta Artemis?-

- No lo se –

- ¿ No lo sabes?, se supone que es tu Tío, debes de estar a tu lado, que no entiende que hace apenas poco mas de un mes que murieron tus padres – Setsuna se odio por haber pronunciado esas palabras, los ojos de Serena se opacaron de dolor .

- Sere, lo siento, no fue mi intención traerte recuerdos amargos –

- No te preocupes Setsuna, se muy bien que siempre dices lo primero que piensas, bueno señoritas en visto del éxito de la noche, me marcho –

- Serena, no te tomes a mal las palabras de Setsuna – Intento detenerla Haruka, pero Serena ya estaba de pie sacando de su bolso dinero y dejándolo en la mesa.

- No lo tomo a mal Haruka, Setsuna no me incomodo tu comentario pero esto es demasiado aburrido, me voy a casa, llamame para quedar algún día a almorzar.

_**Setsuna no pudo decir mas, era verdad siempre decía lo primero que se venia a la mente y no media las consecuencias; algunas veces hería y otras acarreaba alegría, en realidad lo segundo rara vez sucedía.**_

_**¿Qué podría hacer Setsuna?, así era ella, la mayor de las veces no le importaba si dañaba, solo le interesaba mantener la cabeza en alto.**_

_**Y eso le estaba pasando una muy costosa factura.**_

_**Setsuna no se movió, solo siguió a Serena con la mirada mientras salía el lugar; lo que le llamo fue que esquivo a Black y Chiba, estaba segura de que había un gato muy encerrado ahí, pero pronto estaría libre, no debía pensar mas en eso, habría conseguido una jaqueca la ultima vez.**_

_**Se concentro de nuevo en su amiga Haruka ,que por el momento tenia toda su atención en la editora Vogue y en conseguir adelantos de temporada.**_

_**-**_ Oficialmente esto es una mierda….camarero, un martini por favor -

_**El alcohol no resuelve nada, pero en ocasiones como esta lo hace más llevadero.**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

- Dime que esto NO es el infierno -

- ¿eh? –

- Siempre me lo había imaginado tenebroso, con llamas, bueno coincide en los demonios corriendo por todos lados y sus alaridos –

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella Setsu, ¿Qué carajos hacemos aquí? – Tanto Serena como Haruka miraron a Setsuna inquisitivamente, mientras Setsuna tomaba aire para responderles.

- Estamos aquí para ayudar, pónganse esto – Setsuna les tendió a cada una de ellas una camiseta y una gorra roja –

- Ves Haru, es rojo, si estamos en el infierno – Serena le dijo a Haruka

- Mierda, si esto es el infierno , ¿Será el cielo peor? –

- No lo creo aquí hay monjas y padres – Le respondió Serena

- ¡¡BASTA!!, cállense y pónganse a trabajar, Serena ve y ayúdale a la Madre Ruth a repartir los almuerzos, Haruka ve con el padre Matías para organizar el partido de béisbol, si escucho una comentario sarcástico de ambas, juro que me las van a pagar, ahora váyanse – Setsuna les señalo a ambas sus asignaciones, miro como cada rubia se alejaba y comenzaba a realizar sus labores.

_**Podrían refunfuñar y maldecirla lo que desearan, pero Setsuna no dudo en llamarlas cuando le habían llamado hace unas horas de parte del orfanato para decirle que estaban cortos de voluntarios.**_

_**Si bien participaba en varios eventos benéficos al año, apoyaba a varias fundaciones, en si tenia una modalidad benefactora, pero nada era igual a estar presente, codo a codo con los niños.**_

_**Desde que estaba en la universidad dedicada dos domingos al mes para venir a ayudarles, era un mundo totalmente diferente, donde no había puñaladas por la espalda, hipocresía y mucho menos odio, los problemas aquí eran por no tener tiempo para jugar, por tener que hacer la tarea; un mundo diferente, único lleno de alegría y de paz, por esa razón Setsuna lo ayudaba a mantener en pie, de esa manera su alma dejaba de llamar a su conciencia.**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que sale con ella?, ¿De donde la conoce?, ¿es medico?, ¿No es muy joven para el?- Setsuna formulada las preguntas contra reloj.

- Mira Haruka – Serena río al ver como Setsuna fruncía el seño.

- No soy la rubia histérica, dime exactamente que fue lo que dijo –

- Sus palabras exactas fueron, "Primero muerta antes de ver de nuevo la cara de esa zorra con la que sale Artemis" –

- ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué se pone así? – Setsuna pregunto extrañada

- Es una etapa, démosle unos días y se le pasara –

- Si tu lo dices Serena –

_**Siendo realistas y absolutamente considerados, Setsuna estaba segura que el mundo se terminaría, esto era lo único que creía imposible, Artemis con una ¿novia?, aun no lo creía, le importaba poco las vidas ajenas, pero esto la tenía intrigada, el había cambiado desde hace un tiempo, estaba consiente de que el y Haruka tenían un romance fugaz nada serio; pero de un momento a otro puff!!,Artemis se presenta con esta joven a cada lugar que le daba una invitación, en eventos formales estaba segura que la llevaba como acompañante pero esto le daba muchas dudas, en un café, era totalmente distinto, era algo serio y que éxito y poder; pero en estos instantes Serena Tsukino podría dar frutos y ademara la mujeres Serena no ayudaba en nada. **_

- Serena…-  
- No se nada y no me preguntes mas de el tema de Artemis y si novia o lo que sea –  
- ¿Quién dijo que te iba a preguntar eso?, lo que quiero es hablar de lo del otro día –  
-¿Qué día? –  
- El día que estábamos en el bar, lo lamento se que digo las cosas en el peor momento-  
- No Setsu, no hay problema –  
- Lo hay Serena, que no desees darte cuenta es otra cosa, veo la tristeza en tus ojos y no solo es por la muerte de tus padres, esta arraigada en ti, desde hace ya tiempo, ¿Qué te sucede Serena? O ¿Qué te sucedió? –

_**Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo se miraron a los ojos, Setsuna rara vez lloraba, pero estaba consiente de que cuando parpadeabas repetidas veces como lo hacia Serena era por que no querías dejar correr las lagrimas.**_

No soy nadie, no me debes nada, pero te conozco desde hace años y te aprecio, lo ultimo que haría seria forzarte a hablar, ¿sabes que siempre estaré aquí?-  
- Si, gracias –

_**Setsuna admiraba a muchas personas, entre ellas a ella misma, por que había llegado demasiado lejos, tenia éxito y poder; pero en estos instantes Serena Tsukino era la mujer que mas admiraba, dentro de su dolor y soledad se mantenía en pie y firme ante todo, pero por desgracia una vocecilla dentro de su ser canturreaba que pronto vería su caída.**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-Si firmas aquí y aquí, esto eso seria lo último, mi asistente se pondrá en contacto con tu oficina –

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte Setsuna? –

- Si –

- Quédate a tomar un café o una copa –

- Gracias pero no, tengo otras citas a las que asistir –

- ¿te molesta mi presencia?-

- Sabes que si, no se para que lo preguntas –

- ¿Entonces por que estas aquí? –

- Por que es mi trabajo –

- Puedes mandar a alguien más, pero estas aquí por que lo deseas –

- Tanto como una patada al hígado querido –

- No has perdido tu sentido del humor, ¿Cómo te va en la vida Setsuna? –

- Bien –

- Bien, Mal, No, Si, Gracias; tu vocabulario es mas amplio Setsuna –

- Si lo es pero no lo pienso utilizar contigo -

- Bueno, no es necesario que lo utilices, anda ven aquí a mi lado -

_**Y estando en la cueva del lobo, debía de estar cerca del lobo, a fin de cuentas había estado en lugares mas peligrosos y esto no la dañaría, ¿o si?**_

_Setsuna tomo asiento frente a el y acepto la copa que el le tendía. _

- Has cambiado mucho desde la universidad, antes eres más divertida -

- Y tú eras estupido, oohhh aun sigues siendo estupido –

- No quieres ver los cambios –

- No vayas por ahí, el hecho de que tuvimos sexo un par de veces, además era en la universidad –

- Si Setsuna, pero fue un magnifico sexo, ¿no quieres recordar? –

- Créeme si deseara follar lo haría con cualquiera menos tu –

- Veámoslo…

_Antes de que Setsuna pudiera reaccionar estaba a su lado, deslizo una mano por debajo de su falda y le comenzó a acariciarle el muslo._

- Recuerda Setsuna…esas tardes de estudio, mi auto…-

_Se acerco a ella y la beso, aunque ella se resistía a sus caricias su cuerpo la traicionaba, acepto sus besos y las cada una de las caricias de el, la otra mano de el se deslizo hasta sus senos, poco le importo la ropa, se coló entre esta para poder estrujarlos._

_Setsuna se recostó en el sofá y el le siguió sobre de ella, su mano ya había subido la falda hasta medio muslo y se comenzaba a abrir camino hacia su intimidad, la besaba con más fiereza a la par que deslizaba sus dedos dentro de ella._

_A un ritmo rápido pero tortuoso, deslizaba dentro y fuera los dedos, ocasionando que Setsuna gimiera cada vez más fuerte, se mordían los labios para evitar gritar._

_Las embestidas de sus dedos cesaron, Setsuna se desconcertó al sentir la repentina perdida, se incorporo del sofá sintiéndose embriagada de éxtasis y colmada de pasión._

_No tardo mucho en encontrar la razón por al cual el la había abandonado, vio su liberada su miembro de la prisión de su ropa, con movimientos felinos se deslizo sobre de ella incitándola a recostarse, abrió sus piernas y se coloco entre ellas, sin esperar mas se deslizo dentro de ella y se comenzó a mover rápidamente._

_Entre mas rápido se movía dentro de ella deseaba mas y mas, era tal y como lo recordaba, no era aun mejor, la practica hacia al maestro y estaba segura que el había practicado mucho._

_Los nervios de ambos estaban a flor de piel, cada roce de sus cuerpos los aceleraba, cada embestida los mandaba rumbo al final y un ronco gemido de ambas gargantas fue como culmino todo._

_El se levanto y se acomodo la ropa, mientras Setsuna hacia lo mismo y terminaba su copa, reunió todo los documentos que necesitaba y los guardo en su maletín, se acerco a el que la miraba sentado su escritorio, era simplemente perfecto. _

- Espera la llamada de mi asistente – Fueron las palabras de Setsuna antes de dirigirse a la salida.

- Nada ha cambiado, ¿recuerdas la fraternidad? – Setsuna ya no respondió solo hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose sin mirar atrás, llego al ascensor y espero a entrar a este para ir por su auto.

_**Bueno, bueno, la vida da muchas sorpresas y no se le pude engañar, pero todo cambia cuando nosotros forzamos las "sorpresas", nada bueno resulta.**_

_**¿Qué mas da?, estas consiente de lo que acarrea, un simple revolcón a nadie hace daño, a que ser sinceros, miles de corazones se rompen día a día, el nuestro entre ellos, entonces, ¿Por qué sufrir por el sexo casual?, ¿Quién sufre?, ¿Setsuna sufrirá por permanecer en esos brazos mientras el esta dentro de ella?, es la única vez que esta ahí, después de eso se convierten en perfectos compañeros, socios, todo lo relacionado con trabajo.**_

_**¿Importara?, la respuesta se encuentra en sus ojos cada vez que lo deja atrás.**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**La mayor de las veces somos tan estupidos que desaprovechamos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, en realidad no estamos consientes de ellos.**_

_**La soledad es mala compañera, pero todo depende como la recibas; es buena consejera, nunca te interrumpe mientras hablas y sobre todo nunca te abandona.**_

_**La puedes aprovechar en cualquier momento, en la oficina, en la comodidad de tu cama o en la barra del bar; si le invitas una copa eso no indica que se vuelva mas tolerante, pero ayuda a sobrellevar las cosas.**_

_**Acabo de compartir un secreto, un secreto a voces, claro que muchos ya lo saben y lo divulgan y es así que llego a Setsuna, ella se ha abstenido a divulgarlo, disfruta su soledad siempre que le es posible; ¿egoísmo?, ¿culpa?, solo ella lo sabe, pero se niega a compartirla con alguien mas.**_

_**Un punto a su favor por eso.**_

- Otro trago - Setsuna le indico al cantinero mientras apuraba su copa,

_**Un trago más, uno más; Setsuna se repetía esto, ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaba borracha desde hace unas horas, pero nadie lo notaba, sabia disimular bien, y no solo su estado etílico.**_

- ¿Setsuna Meioh? -

- ¿Eh? – Setsuna dejo cu mano suspendida en el aire mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba a su lado o trataba de hacerlo y sus ojos verdes se le hacían familiares.

- ¿Setsuna?, Hola, ¿Cómo estas? –

- ¿Te conozco? -

- Bueno…hemos coincido en varios eventos y en bares, además claro esta que tengo negocios con tu firma y mi hermano …..-

- No, no nos conocemos, así que hazme el favor de desaparecer….bien si no lo haces tu entonces me iré yo –

_**Y **__**así Setsuna dejo a un excelente espécimen masculino con las palabras en la boca. **__**Pero no sabia que se encontraría muy pronto en la misma situación.**_

- Setsuna, permítame invitarle una copa -

- Claro, claro…este…mmm….¿Seiya? –

- Yaten –

- Oh! Cierto, Yaten , un whisky en las rocas –

- ¿Qué celebra Setsuna? –

- Todo y nada, pero principalmente la estupidez e ingenuidad humana, ¿ y tu que celebras? –

- Nada, solo me apetecía una copa –

- Brindemos por eso – Setsuna alzo su copa y la dejo vacía, en el instante en que un camarero le entregaba otra y la vaciaba a la mitad de un trago.

- Setsuna, ¿no cree que debería tomar un poco más despacio? -

- ¿Perdón? –

- No es para que se ofendas pero esta bebiendo demasiado y muy rápido –

- Punto numero uno, no te metas con mi forma de beber y numero dos, no me hables de usted –

- Setsuna, perdón pero...-

- Ja, por favor, no me crees capaz de beber a la par que tu? –

- No digo eso pero, ese no es el tema –

- Claro que lo es, crees que estoy borracha, ¿verdad?-

- No lo diría así pero, estas distinta –

- Carajo, siempre que has tratado conmigo estoy en mi modalidad de perra endemoniada, bueno no debe de sorprenderme, así que, ¿quieres ver quien logra salir en pie de aquí? –

- ahh…-

- ¡¡Camarero, otra ronda mas de tragos y una botella!! –

_**Se puede concluir a donde llego el pequeño juego de Setsuna, en realidad es incierto, no por la resistencia, si no por que terminaría con el alcohol.**_

- ¡¡Carajo!!, ¿estamos seguros Yaten?-

- Aja, empate –

- No, no lo es, ya había bebido tragos antes de que aparecieras, así que nene gane –

- No –

- Mira pendejito, te gano una mujer y no cualquiera, así que resígnate y vete a casa a tomar tu siesta, que tu mami te espera –

_**Podría haber sido un juego para Setsuna, ya que se burlo de alguien, bebió y como olvidarlo mañana tendría una resaca titánica.**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

- Quítate los putos lentes Setsuna, ¡esta nublado! -

- Serena, has que se calle la guacamaya de tu amiga Haruka – Serena, solo sonrío e hizo señas al mesero.

- Lo digo en serio Setsuna, no me hagas pasar mas vergüenzas, quítatelos- Volvió a insistir Haruka.

- No, Barbie malibu –

- aaahhh!! Eres una ….-

- Haruka, cállate; Setsuna, quítate esos lentes por amor a Dios, estamos en un restaurante, techado, no hay sol, fuera lentes -

- No, tengo resaca y me molesta la luz –

- ¿Cuál puta luz? –

- Haruka, no hables, me duele cabeza – Serena intervino antes de que Haruka se tirara a la yugular de Setsuna.

- Oye Setsuna, te estuve tratando de localizar ayer por la tarde, te llame cinco veces y no me regresaste las llamadas – Le pregunto Serena bebiendo de su taza de café .

- Con un cliente –

- Hombre, verdad- Inquirió Haruka.

- ¿Eh? , eso no importa –

- Tienes un chupetón en el cuello, Setsu querida – Canturreo Serena-

- ¡¡oohh!!,Set se divierte en el trabajo!!, ¿Y con quien te acuestas?- Volvió a preguntar Haruka

- Nadie que conozcas – Rápidamente se defendió Setsuna.

- Te equivocas los conocemos, tu asistente me dijo que tenias una reunión en las oficinas Black-Chiba, ¿Con quien te acostaste Setsuna? – Serena le pregunto mientras la miraba fríamente.

- Serena, no me metería en la boca del lobo –

- Nunca digas nunca, ¿Quién de ellos? – La tensión creció entre Serena y Setsuna, mientras Haruka trataba de hablar.

- ¿Te importa Serena?, creo en realidad que si, me entere de algo, Haruka recuerdas las flores que recibió Serena hace unos días pues, salieron de la misma oficina donde yo obtuve este chupetón, contenta Serena -

- Mucho, no tienes una idea de cuanto – Solamente le respondio eso Serena.

_**Es oportuno compartir otro secreto o como lo vea cada quien, siempre que dañes a alguien te dañaras en el camino, ahí a quien le importa y a otros que no, pero a que estar consientes que se debe de hacer mas de una vez y con seres queridos. **_

_**Un experimento muy delicado.**_

****

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

**Aceptando mi cruel destino ( ¬¬ trabajando…)**

Quiero agradecer a tamagochi, por su GRAN ayuda y sus ideas para este capitulo, no todas la locuras que ahí aquí son producto de mi cabecita, aunque si la mayoría, bueno trate de escribir este capitulo lo mas rápido posible por que traigo a cuestas el final de Ami, por cierto tienen que leernos!!, pasen pro perdidas..

/s/4142115/1/Perdidas

Recuerden que los reviews nos motivan y escribimos mas rápido, buehh después del breve comercial jejeje, deseo aclarar algo, todos nos confundimos con esta historia, pero no están complicada como parece, no se atormenten, que todos darán la cara a su determinado tiempo, lo que vive cada uno de ellos solo muestra que tan desechables y prescindibles somos en esta vida y sobre todo un aparte de nuestra verdadera cara.

Y por cierto no me maten!! Y no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Bueno no entro en modo pitonisa si no nunca termino, jejej, ahora a responder reviews!!:

Karibonita:

Muchas gracias, se hace lo posible por actualizar rapidito, bueno lo de Haru y Artemis no deja de ser un capricho por ambas partes, ella se molesta por que no lo dejo primero y eso a el le divierte.

Y las rosas de Sere, ya lo dijo Setsu, jejej.

Hago un campito y paso por tus fics. Gracias.

Darienlover:

Creo que no solo se esta acostando con la psicóloga, me adelanto y ahí algo mas, pero no me adelanto mucho y Sere ya vimos su amor por esas flores y presiento que te quedaste mas intrigada, no eres insoportable muchas gracias por leer la historia, hasta luego.

Lovemamoru:

Callate, mi editor es tamagochi!!, que le fascina dar ideas y meter en líos, no metas cizaña que ambos son magníficos tanto el de Setsu como el de Haru, por ultimo ponte a escribir!!

P.D.

Cierra tu msn cuando no estes!!

P.D.2

18 días para VKG, jajajjajaja

Ísa1181:

Bueno, bueno creo si haces apuestas al saber quienes fueron me vas a gritar, mejor dejalo fluir, jeje.

Todos y cada uno son magníficos, únicos e hilarantes aunque maquiavélicos.

Te lo dije tenemos que comentar, tanto material que merece ser desmembrado – en el buen sentido de la palabra -.

Gracias preciosa, te agregue al msn, espero que no te moleste, hasta luego.

Gynnyg:

Te extreñe, te desapareciste demasiado y te perdiste de cosillas , pero que te acordaste de la historia y la leíste, gracias.

Maritza:

Todo tiene cierta verdad, bueno lo de las rosas ya se revelo algo pero creo que lo deje peor , jeje gracias.

Jaz021:

Tu sigue dudando jeje, pero no dudes de mi, que mal lo de tu laptop, es horrible estar si computadora, no te preocupes, gracias!!

Usakochiba01:

Jajaj, muchas gracias por que te guste mi haru jeej, muchas muchas gracias amiga!! Espero tenerte aquí leyendo.

NeoReinaSailormoon:

No, no, no, yo no hago pensar nada, solo les muestro un poquitin de todo y nada jejeje, claro que todos guardan algo, algunos cosas mas importantes que otros.

Nope, mi conciencia esta tranquilita y relajada, bye!!

Isabel:

Gracias, espero que te gusten los personajes que restan. Hasta luego.

Jennysol:

Siento decepcionarte pero no son Haru y Artemis.

Son unos amores de mujeres, se llevan super bien.

Me gusto mucho tu oneshot, gracias nos vemos,

Lumar:

Si son unas perras, pero son re lindas, dicen puras verdades, no creo que entre Artemio y Haru se encuentre amor es como mas afán de molestarse mutuamente.

Y lo del final del otro capitulo del escritorio yo dije que como puede ser uno de ellos como no puede ser, no todo es lo que aparenta, todo esta conectado, cada charla y cada insignificancia tiene un final mas delante.

Gracias de todo corazón nos vemos luego.

Amsz88Chiba:

Muchas gracias, me halaga que te guste tanto el fic, pronto se sabrán mas cosas, hasta luego.

Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte Black:

Oohh, no es bizarro es mas, como decirlo es diferente jjeej, ya sabran ya sabran no se adelante, aunque ya falta poco para saber que sucede ahí.

Saludos!!

UsakoSuyi:

Doña suyi!! No te preocupes estas en parciales, primero lo primero .

No te preocupes luego nosotras no sabemos lo que nos decimos, jejej.

Te estoy esperando en el msn, jajajaj.

Tengo todos los dedos cruzados y todos los chicos ya están igual, mucha suerte!!

No te preocupes moxa te entiendo perfectamente, muchisima suerte!!.

_**Hasta luego.**_

_**Elizabeth**_


	6. Puzzle

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_**- "Puzzle" -**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

- No lo puedo creer, eso es, ve no tengo palabras para describirlo -

- Bueno, yo estaba igual que tú, en realidad, no lo creía, pero es más verdad, tal como que Santa Claus no existe-

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? –

- Yo nada y te aconsejo que tu tampoco, no es nuestro problema –

- Seiya es tu hermano- Dijo Yaten.

- Lo se, no se me olvida, pero el ya es mayorcito sabe lo que hace y presiento que si nos inmiscuimos vamos a salir mal, muy mal – Seiya trataba de convencer a Yaten,

- Algo tienes de razón, pero no creo que sea para tanto, hablemos con Diamante y… –

- Mira Yaten, el ya debe de saberlo y debe de participar en esto, no creo que Darien este haciéndolo solo – Seiya apremio su taza de chocolate

- Bien, ¿Qué te importa lo que haga tu hermano?, no te perjudica –

- Te equivocas si lo hace, si la prensa se entera lo convertirá en un circo, me puedes decir que nos traerá mas publicidad, pero no creo que sea buena – Yaten escuchaba a su primo pero en realidad no entendía muy bien.

- Darien siempre ha estado envuelto en líos de faldas y eso no ha perjudicado en nada –

- Entiéndelo Yaten, Darien es Darien, sus amoríos no pasan de modelos, actrices e hijas de empresarios, que por cierto luego tiene negocios con ellos, esto es diferente –

- Estas armando un lío de nada, solo le mando flores – Volvió a insistir Yaten.

- No seas pendejo Yaten, crees que solo le mando un maldito ramo, hable con su asistente y me dijo que le envía una docena cada semana desde hace cuatro meses a la misma dirección – Seiya le mostró a Yaten con sus dedos los meses.

- ¿Y?, se quiere acostar con ella o ya se esta acostando con ella, sabes que esta obsesionado con ella, así que deja que se divierta con su nueva adquisición –

- No Yaten, no es así de fácil, hablemos hipotéticamente, ¿de acuerdo? –

- De acuerdo Seiya – Suspiro Yaten preparándose para las ideas de su primo.

- Bien, primero el le esta enviando flores para cortejarla y llevársela a la cama, ¿Qué va a pasar después de eso?; no hables solo escucha, siguen teniendo sexo y de ahí tenemos dos opciones, primero, ellos se enamoran y se casan y tengo muchos sobrinos; segunda, ellos terminan y no pasa nada, aquí vamos a otro punto, el queda resentido y nos arruina los negocios de por vida o ella queda resentida y nos manda al carajo –

- ¿Nos? –

- Espera, si le sigue mandan flores puede que ya se la llevara a la cama y no le satisfació es una manera de no hacerla sentir mal o mi estupido hermano se engancho con ella. Lo único claro aquí es que de otra manera, estamos jodidos, tu familia y la mía- Concluyo Seiya sintiéndose satisfecho.

-No lo veo así, ganaríamos poder –

- Si terminan bien, sino seria nuestro funeral empresarial; si Darien la lastima, ten por seguro que nos hundimos, ¿Qué opinas? –

- No se, estas haciendo conjeturas, estamos ciegos, hablemos con nuestros padres –

- Y que van a decir, "Oh Darien que buena jugada", carajo, algo me dice que esto va a acabar mal – Se burlo Seiya.

- Ahí una manera de saberlo, tenemos que hacer una cita con Serena Tsukino –

- ¿Y que?, vas a llegar y se lo vas a preguntar –

- Puede que si o puede que no, a que esperar a estar frente a frente – Trato de subirle el animo a su primo.

- Haz la estupida cita y arreglemos esto – Yaten asintió y llamo a su secretaria para que concretara una cita con la presidente de TBC.

_**Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, este dicho a pasado a través de los siglos y se a comprobado, todo se puede solucionar con ayuda, todo, pero también se puede echar a perder.**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_**- -**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

- ¿Te estas acobardando? – Le pregunto Seiya a Yaten.

- ¿Acaso tu si?-

- No, pero tenia que preguntártelo, ¿Por qué aquí?, ¿No podía recibirnos en su oficina?, ¿Crees que nos confundió con Darien? –

- No lo se, no lo se y no creo, seria ridículo que nos confundiera con el, además ¿Qué tiene de raro este lugar?- Yaten rodó los ojos ante las preguntas tan ilusas de Seiya.

- Bueno pensé que para hablar de negocios nos citaría en su oficina, no es este restaurante – Gesticulo Seiya con sus manos.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo, estas preocupa por el porque de todo que no has pensado en las consecuencias de esto, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara ella?, ¿Qué nos va a decir? Y peor aun, ¿Qué hará Darien cuando se entere?, eso es lo que en realidad me preocupa –

- Aja, pero ahora prepárate para tu cita con la Señorita Tsukino, por que no tarda en entrar –

_**¡Oohh!, si había muchas cosas por las que se debían preocupar, muchas es decir poco, se podría definir como demasiadas.**_

_**Y algunas tendrían solución en algunos instantes, claro que no todos saldrían bien librados de ello.**_

_**Los primos Chiba-Black pusieron sus mejores sonrisas y cuadraros los hombros, listos para darle la bienvenida a Serena Tsukino que se encontraba frente a ellos.**_

- Buenos Días caballeros -

- Buenos días Serena, por favor toma asiento – Seiya se apresuro y extendió una silla para ella, dejándola exactamente frente a ellos.

- ¿Desea algo de tomar o de comer? – le pregunto Yaten a Serena.

- Vino blanco, por favor – fue el pedido de ella, Yaten llamo a un mesero y le pidió bebidas para todos, aguardaron en silencio hasta que hubo regresado con ellas. Después de beber de su copa Serena tomo la palabra.

- Bien caballeros creo que es hora de hablar de negocios, ¿Qué tienen en mente? –

- Exactamente no estamos aquí para hablar de negocios – Tomo la palabra Yaten

- ¿No?, entonces me podrían explicar la razón de solicitar una cita urgente con mi asistente –

- Hay ciertas situaciones que nos gustaría aclarar – Dijo cautelosamente Yaten.

- Wow, ¿Y esas serian? – los apremio Serena para hablar, Seiya tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Bien se que suena descabellado, pero, ¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hermano? –

- No solo suena descabellado, es una estupidez, no entiendo tu pregunta Seiya – El tomo aire para continuar hablando.

- Estoy conciente de que mi hermano te envía flores desde hace meses, además de que ha tenido varias citas en tu oficina –

- ¿me citaron aquí para preguntarme acerca de tu hermano? –

- Se podría decir que si – Respondió Yaten.

- Oficialmente, son unos estupidos, ¿De donde sacaron eso? –

- Es la verdad –

- No, eso no indica nada, realmente esperaba mas de ustedes pero me equivoque cruelmente, no pueden esperar que todo lo que sus vean y escuchen ser verdad –

- Pero Serena, ¿entonces? –

- ¿Entonces?, no entiendo la razón de que estemos aquí, lo repito esto es una estupidez, les voy a aclarar las cosas y espero que les quede claro; ¿Me consideran una estupida? –

- No, claro que no – Contestaron los primos

- Yo creo que si, ustedes y sus hermanos respectivamente se han inmiscuido en mi vida a un grado que resulta ser morboso y depravado, no se esfuercen en negarlo que seria inútil, estoy al tanto de todo lo que han investigado, se con quienes han hablado; en realidad me importa un bledo el que lo hagan.

Pero esto, lo que ustedes me preguntan cae en lo ridículo, mi VIDA, es M-I-A, métanse eso en su cabecita, yo decido como manejar mis negocios, si acepto los regalos de mis clientes o no, además ¿no han pensado lo que les sucede a esas flores al pasar el lumbral de mi casa?, piénsenlo, pueden terminar adornado alguna habitación o en el cesto de basura y claro esta que eso solamente me importa a mi.

Por otro lado, las reuniones que tengo con los socios, clientes, abogados o quien sea, por alguna razón son privadas, si termino acostándome con ellos o no, no les importa y aun menos si es con un familiar suyo, preocúpense cuando sea alguno de ustedes.

Se me olvidaba, vuelvan a realizar algún comentario sobre mi o sobre mi manera de proceder y juro que se lamentaran. ¿Alguna pregunta? –

_Ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada, la mirada arrogante de Serena los dejos callados, solo se limitaron a asentir, y de esa manera fueron testigos de la retirada de la Señorita Serena Tsukino._

- ¿Sabes?, si tienes curiosidad aun, podemos ir a hablar con Darien – El primero en recuperar el habla fue Yaten, mientras que Seiya apuraba su copa.

- Aja, quiero llegar a los treinta, por lo tanto debo alejarme de los deportes extremos y de mi hermano –

- Bien, solo decía – Yaten siguió a su primo y se termino su trago.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

- ¡¡ La tengo! La tengo!! -

- Ya te escuche Seiya, creo que todo Nueva York te escucho –

- No seas amargado Yaten, no comprendes mi entusiasmo –

- En realidad no lo comprendo, es una estupida invitación, antes de que me digas "no es cualquier invitación", lo es Seiya, es otra fiesta cursi, no comprendo por que estamos teniendo esta conversación, nuestras madres son las que deberían tenerla –

- Ooh cállate, ¿Estas consiente de quien es la invitación? –

- Claro que no, me llamaste y solo me dijiste que tomara la invitación y que viniera corriendo a tu casa, pensándolo bien, el estupido no eres tu, soy yo por hacerte caso – Reflexiono el joven Black.

- Bahh, bien la invitación es a la fiesta de compromiso de….-

- ¿De?- Inquirió Yaten.

- ¿Qué no viste las iniciales?, bien no me mires así, G y A –

- ¿G y A?, ¿de quien carajo me hablas Seiya? –

- Artemis…-

- ¿Artemis?, ¡¿Artemis?!,¡¡Artemis!! – Yaten abrio los ojos como platos.

- Aja – Seiya sonrió triunfante mientras agitaba en el aire la invitación.

- ¿Llamaste a Darien y Diamante? -

- Justo después que a ti, no tardan en llegar –

- OK, necesito una copa –

_Yaten se sirvió su ansiada copa de vino, mientras paseaba por el estudio de su Tío a la espera de su hermano mayor y de su primo, lo bueno para el es que no tardaron en llegar._

-¿Quién murió?- Fueron las primeras palabras de Diamante al entrar en la casa de la familia Chiba.

- Esperemos que nadie – Fue la respuesta de Darien.

_De esa manera los primos mayores entraron al estudio y encontraron a sus hermanos menores respectivamente en situaciones totalmente bizarras, Seiya acostado en el sofá mientras que sacaba nueces de un tarro que se encontraba a su lado y las aventaba al aire para cacharlas con la boca y por otro lado Yaten estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón con medio cuerpo colgado en el aire. _

- Te lo dije Diamante nadie murió, simplemente les cancelaron la suscripción a playboy – Diamante solo asintió.

- No hermano, no entiendes el alcance de esto – Cuestiono Seiya a Darien.

- Bueno, lo entendería si me digieras que era tan importante para hacernos venir corriendo – Contrarresto Darien.

- Toma – Seiya le tendió la invitación a su hermano.

- Si, es una puta invitación Seiya, ¿me necesitabas para eso? – Pregunto molesto Darien y le pasaba la invitación a Diamante para que la revisara.

- Ábrela Darien – Lo animo Yaten

- ¡¡ Ooh Carajo!!, ¡Se viene el Apocalipsis!, ¡Darien!, ¡ Las cuentas!, ¡Los autos!, ¡N o puedo morir tan joven, aun no he amado! – Grito Diamante.

- Diamante ….-

- No, cállate Darien, es cierto, no exagero, ¡Mira!, es para la fiesta de compromiso de Artemis –

- ¿Qué? – Darien se quedo callado mientras posaba su mirada en cada de sus primos y en su hermano, aun tratando de encontrar lógica a la situación.

- ¿Darien? – Pregunto Yaten.

- ¿Para eso me llamaste?-Dijo mirando a Seiya

- Si – Respondió el aludido.

- No lo puedo creer –

- Vez Yaten, te lo dije –

- No Seiya, acabo de confirmar que eres un total y completo baboso, ¿hiciste un pancho por esa estupida invitación?, déjale eso a nuestra madre y a la tía –

- Lo mismo dije yo – Intervino Yaten.

- Si, pero no, ¿ que no ven como nos afecta? –

- No en realidad no, no veo que vayamos a pagar la boda – Dijo Darien.

- Si Artemis, se casa, que es lo que va a hacer, se va a alejar de su trabajo, es decir lo va a descuidar por los preparativos y eso nos lleva ha …-

- Eso nos lleva a que eres un pendejo – Yaten se carcajeo al decirlo y Seiya no lo escucho.

- …el es la mano derecha de la TBC, va a relegar responsabilidades una vez que este casado –

- ¿Y donde entramos nosotros en tu fantástica teoría? – Pregunto Darien.

- No entienden el punto, la empresa es casi totalmente manejada por Artemis y Serena, si el toma tiempo libre, toda la carga caerá para ella, eventualmente necesitara manos extras, conociéndola, bueno lo poco que la conocemos algunos de nosotros, no va a permitir que entren extraños, va a tomar mano de los mismos socios de la empresa.

Haruka no dudara en tenderle la mano y tomar un par de negocios, pero no mas tiene mas que suficiente con los propios, seguimos la lista y llegamos a Taiki, que en lo personal dudo que lo considere y luego se reduce a nosotros y a Zafiro; tendrá que tomar la mano de alguno.

Ahí esta la pregunta, ¿Quién podrá controlar un trozo de la empresa mas poderosa actualmente?, ¿Díganme caballeros? –

- Carajo Seiya no eres tan estupido – Seiya miro mal a su primo por haber dicho eso.

_Los Chiba y los Black se tomaron un minuto para reflexionar y ordenar toda la información._

- ¿Creen que realmente va a suceder así? – Pregunto Yaten.

_Nadie se atrevió a contestar, Darien fue a servirse una copa mientras que Diamante tomo un puñado de nueces y tomo asiento._

- ¿saben?, analizando la situación podemos esperar todo y mas que eso, pero nos beneficiara a largo plazo - Dijo Diamante.

- No lo creo, es absurdo esperar cambios después de una boda – Respondió Darien.

- Los habrá Darien, siempre cambia todo, ¿asistiremos? – Darien asintió a Diamante y después se dirigió a Seiya.

- ¿Ya saben todos de esto? –

- No, tome la invitación en cuanto dejaron el correo e inmediatamente llame a Yaten, nadie sabe aun –

- Oohh, lo bueno que mi tía no tiene por que quejarse de no tener hijas, contigo y con Yaten cumplen el requerimientos de chismes – Diamante señalo a ambos y se soltó a reír mientras Darien lo imitaba.

- Si Diamante, solo Seiya y yo somos chismosos, tú y Darien no vinieron para enterarse de nada; ahora que lo pienso, ¿Ella ya lo sabría el otro día? – Se cuestiono en voz alta Yaten.

- ¿Quién ya lo sabría? – Preguntaron todos a la vez, Yaten callo en su error y trato de cambiar de tema.

- No, es que escuche un rumor – Diamante y Darien aceptaron la respuesta de Yaten, pero solo Seiya entendió a quien se refería, miro a su primo fijamente y asintió, estando de acuerdo con el.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_**Hasta no ver no creer, nunca se vive lo suficiente para poder apreciar las cosas de la vida, hay situaciones realmente valiosas que se deben atesorar, ya que con el paso del tiempo la sabiduría de estas nos podrá tender la mano.**_

_**Claro, todo nos deja una instrucción, absolutamente todo.**_

_**¿Pero que nos deja una fiesta de compromiso?.**_

- Sabes Seiya, en cierta manera tienes razón -

- Si lo se, ¿en que? – Yaten puso los ojos en blanco por la respuesta que obtuvo.

- Estuve averiguando y después de que Artemis anuncio su próxima boda, hubo un gran movimiento en TBC en estas semanas, Papa tenia que hablar con el para firmar un contrato y le cancelo cuatro veces, hasta que lo pasaron directamente con Serena –

- Lo sabia, entonces pronto alguien mas tendrá su oficina en el piso de ejecutivos, y solo a pasado dos semanas – Sonrió triúnfate Seiya

- Solo dos semanas, ¿Qué cambios nos esperaran?, ¿Para cuando es la boda? –

- Un mes – Yaten enarco una ceja.

- ¿Un mes?, ¿Por qué la prisa?, acaso tendremos un Artemis Jr. entre nosotros próximamente – Yaten se rió de su propia broma.

- No lo se, pero créeme que he querido averiguar y lo único que he escuchado es que se casan por amor, lo cual se me hace totalmente absurdo conociendo a Artemis, pero que se le va a hacer allá el –

- Si, allá el - Lo apoyo Yaten.

- Debo reconocer que es una buena fiesta, imagínate esto es solo la de compromiso, ¿Cómo será la boda? –

- Uuuhhh, les va a dar para chismear todo un año, ¿le preguntaste a Darien sobre Serena? – Pregunto Yaten.

- No, ¿estas loco?, me arrancaría la cabeza antes de terminar de formular la pregunta, estas ultimas semanas ha tenido un humor mas terrible que de costumbre –

- No te puedo decir que Diamante esta igual, por que le veo mas contento que de costumbre y siéndote sincero me asusta – Yaten negó con la cabeza y siguió bebiendo su copa.

- Los vi hace media hora, y creo que eso si te hubiera dado escalofríos, estaban junto a Zafiro y a Artemis, supongo que hablando de negocios ya que ninguno estaba acompañado –

- No lo se Seiya, no se que esperar de ellos ya, lo siguiente será que Diamante anuncie su compromiso y luego Darien, cuando nos demos cuenta tendremos que asistir a todas las reuniones de trabajo por que ellos tendrán hijos y juegos de béisbol que asistir –

- Yaten, te estas imaginando cosas muy rápido, no te digo que no va a pasar pero no creo que suceda mañana, no tienen a alguien que los complazca para casarse, pero debemos prepararnos – Ambos primos se miraron y asintieron.

- Bueno lo haremos, pero por ahora, ¿Otra copa? –

- ¿Solo una?, creo que necesito mas que dos o tres para poder soportar toda la noche –

- Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a comenzar la verdadera fiesta –

_**Bueno, reitero lo dicho, en cualquier lugar se puede obtener una lección, nunca especifique de que tipo, ni que tan valiosa seria, pero se obtuvo algo.**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí Seiya? -

- Por que mañana es cumpleaños de mi madre, que es tu tía y necesitamos conseguir un obsequio, pero no cualquiera –

- Seiya, cómprale un florero o un perfume, un reloj, unos aretes, un bolso o lo que sea, no soporto los centro comerciales –

- No Yaten, tiene que ser algo único, quiero que cuando lo vea se quede sin palabras –

- ¿A que va tanto amor de hijo? –

- Es mi madre, la amo, se merece lo mejor –

- Aja, Seiya, suéltalo –

- Cada año, Darien sobresale con su regalo y no es justo, es mi turno de ser el preferido de mama –

- ¿Te da cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? –

- Si –

- Ya no somos crios –

- Lo se, por eso te traje conmigo necesito el regalo perfecto –

- Lo que tú digas Seiya – Yaten se giro para ver a su primo y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo, por que Seiya estaba dentro de una tienda.

_**Que mejor manera de pasar una tarde, visitando tiendas y decidiendo la compra de un regalo, ¡oh¡ claro perfecto.**_

_Después de tres horas y de recorrer el centro comercial por segunda vez, Yaten se había derrumbado en una banca y solo se limitaba a mirar a Seiya correr de tienda en tienda, deseaba irse de todo corazón, estar en su cama escuchando música y tal vez tomaría una siesta._

- ¡¡YATEN!!, ¡¡Lo tengo!!-

- Perfecto, ¿me llevas a mi casa? –

- Si, claro primo lo que desees -

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_Seiya sonreía satisfecho, hace un par de horas había terminado la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, y su regalo había sido un éxito, su madre lo había adorado. Un leve toque a su puerta lo saco de su felicidad._

- Adelante – La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a su hermano mayor.

- Pensé que estarías dormido –

- No, aun no, ¿Qué necesitas Darien? –

- ¿Por qué hablaste con Serena Tsukino? –

- Vas directo al grano, teníamos negocios que atender – Seiya sonrió inocentemente.

- ¿Qué negocios? –

- Darien, no seas curioso ya te enteraras –

- ¿Qué hablaste con ella? –

- ¿Ella te dijo que hablamos? – Darien se rió suavemente-

- Descansa Seiya, mañana hablaremos –

- Si hermano hablaremos, ¿Sabes donde puedo comprar rosas de tallo largo? – Darien solo sonrió, y su respuesta para Seiya fue dada por el dedo medio de su mano derecha , después se retiro de la habitación, Seiya se acomodo en su cama y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Bien, bien, todo debe de estar bien, si se hacen conjeturas y suposiciones se puede adelantar al futuro, pero ojo, adelantarse, no cambiarlo.**_

_**Especular nos permite pasar el rato, divertirnos en las reuniones, pero no puede mantener en pie al cuerpo, es una simple distracción.**_

_**Pero es momento de hacer las apuestas al mejor jinete, ¿quien apuesta mas?,¿Cuánto apostaras?, ¿100,000?,?2,000,000?.**_

_**Que importa la cantidad, lo que importa es hacerlo.**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**¡¡Termine!!**

**Al fin, ya era demasiado tiempo en el horno este capitulo, me adelanto aquellas que me preguntaron cuando actualizaba, aun no sabia cuando pero hoy me senté y puff! capitulo terminado.**

**Ahora bien, realmente no pensaba hacer un capitulo de el dúo maravilla, pero tamagochi insistió y pues salio esto, además no pude evitarlo, me hacen reír. Aclaro yo dije que Artemis se casaba desde hace dos capítulos espero que se dieran cuenta.**

**Otra cosa mas, fíjense de quien no hay capitulo, y dejen volar un poco su imaginación, por que todo esta a punto de complicarse.**

DarienLover:

En realidad es por lo único que lo hace. Bueno lo de las flores toma un rumbo un poco distinto ya, pero a que esperar. No hagas eso si me retiran de mi pc, no puedo dejar mis delirios plasmados, jeje.

Besos bye!

Ginnyg:

Aquí tienes mi guia cuando gustes creo que deje mi mail, puedo aclarar todo aunque ya falta poco, gracias!!.

Tamagochi:

Yo soy imparcial, no digo quien es más genial, aunque las dos son mis versiones un tanto trastocadas.

Definitivo debemos seguir con ese budu, ahora viste a mi Aidou!! Es preciosos de peque!

PD, necesitamos algo en contra de los usos horarios.

Isabel:

Es lo único malo de ellas pero son muy divertidas. Gracias nos vemos.

Karibonita:

Gracias, la historia lleva ya mucho adelantada y ay se explico algo.

Créeme que los reviso pero por desgracia hay errores que no se ven y otros conforme al acomodo que FF no me permite hacerlos, estoy consiente de ellos y corrijo los que me doy cuenta.

Adios.

Suyi:

Doña suyi!!, aun sobrevives después de tanto parcial.

Ya estamos igual, ya deje mi rr, muchos bechos!!

Maritza:

Lo siento pero es emocionante, por que nos quedamos con la duda del que podría pasar, exacto todos tiene una vida y su manera de llevarla.

Gracias!!

Isa1181:

Creo que solo se daña a ella misma, pero eso no lo sabemos, en realidad todos somos en parte así, ya que nos mostramos distintos según las personas y las situaciones.

Lo de Yaten fue nada, solo lo encontró en el bar y decidió jugar, y lo del follon, no es tan trascendental como lo crees, pero no voy a revelar el nombre de el.

Ya no hemos podido hablar pero espero que pronto estemos libres y platiquemos más.

No te preocupes sobre esas noches, las sigo besucando hasta amanecer y no están, ¿habrán arrancado la paginas de mis libros? .

Cuidate!!

Amsz88Chiba:

Estoy de acuerdo contigo todos tiene cola que les pisen, no puedo decirlo, pero no te atormentes, gracias.

Caroone:

Gracias, ya sabes cualquier duda con gusto la resuelvo. Hasta luego.

Jaz021:

Gracias, gracias, que bueno que conseguiste pc, y la intriga va en aumento, pero estamos a unos cuatro pasos de saberlo. ¿Ya tienes pc?. Bye!!

NeoReina-sailormoon:

Nop no quiero saber todo lo que piensas al leer, bueno, puedo que sea de ayuda, cuéntame algo.

Mis labios están sellados, paciencia y calma te pido eso.

Si me entere, gracias a Dios que no paso nada, me alegro que estés bien.

Nos vemos!!.

JennySol:

Recuerda que hay mas gente y todos son sospechosos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Lamento decepcionarte pero ahora no hubo ninguna parejita, bueno solo el dúo dinámico jejeje.

Hasta luego.

Marta:

Muchas gracias, la idea me parecía loca al principió pero todo a salido muy bien, nos leemos luego adiós.

Lumar:

No, en parte este enredada, pero en parte no, es solo cuestión de separar las cosas, y tomar las que son necesarias, recuerda que mucho es lo que sucede en la vida del personaje al cual pertenece el capitulo.

Muchas gracias!!, te aseguro que pronto se sabrá mas.

Hasta luego.

Lovemamoru:

Te respondo en español, no fue orgía campista, fueron vacaciones en la playa, y todos regresamos bronceados.

Abrazos y besos.

Kaoly:

Bueno ya que hablamos y aclaramos lo del nick todo perfecto, bueno es malo usarse pero para ellos en el momento era de provecho y no afectaban más que a ellos mismos.

¿atracción?, ¿estrategia?, ¿conveniencia?, difícil combinación pero pronto averiguaremos cual de ellas es.

**Por ultimo pasen por ****Perdidas,**** estamos en la recta final.**

**Un ultimo anuncio**

**SE SOLICITA**

**EDITORA(O)**

**Requisitos:**

**Que guste de perder un poco de su **

**Tiempo con mis delirios**

**Interesados mándenme un mail o en el review díganmelo.**

**PD:**

**Odio FF, no me permite dar espacios ¬¬,  
**

**Hasta luego**

_**Elizabeth**_


	7. Journal

"_**Journal"**_

_**¿Qué podemos decir de la vida?**_

_**Todos y cada uno tendríamos una perspectiva distinta y un millón de respuestas a este cuestionamiento.**_

_**No creo que sea necesario hacer la pregunta a miles, millones de personas para tener una respuesta, se puede digerir de manera lógica y práctica.**_

_**La vida nos da enseñanzas, castigos, penurias o como gusten llamarlas, a fin de cuentas todo tiene un mismo fin, darnos una lección para poder seguir delante.**_

_**La vida no es tan complicada de llevar, si aceptamos todo lo que nos da,… el mayor temor de los hombres, es la muerte, ¿pero porqué se le teme?**_

_**No has muerto para saber que se siente…; sólo se puede sostener la mano de un moribundo, pasando los últimos segundos de su existencia a su lado dándole un poco de confort o simplemente asimilar la pérdida por un accidente.**_

_**La muerte cambia todo, va desde conmover al corazón más duro hasta solidificar el alma más débil; eso es lo que da la muerte, un legado para aquellos que se quedan aquí, mas allá de la culpa y el dolor, nos permite alcanzar la paz.**_

_**Una vez una tanatológa, explico que morir se asemeja a dejar un capullo, tal y como lo hacen las orugas al convertirse en mariposas; maduramos y aceptamos.**_

_**¿Porqué hablar de la vida y de la muerte?**_

_**Por qué lo difícil de la vida no es vivir, lo difícil es morir.**_

_**Estos dos estados, vida y muerte, nos acompañan siempre, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoramos.**_

_**¿Y qué tiene que ver esto?**_

_**Una muerte desencadena, todo y nada; todo, ya que afecta a demasiada gente y nada por que no se le permite salir a la superficie para expresarse.**_

_**He aquí el comienzo, alguien murió y dejo responsabilidades; era de esperarse que alguien las aceptara y se hiciera cargo de ellas.**_

_**Vamos a enfocarnos en un punto, o mejor dicho en una persona.**_

_Serena Tsukino__**: la muerte recientemente hizo aparición en su vida, y aunque, como era de esperarse, no fuera de su agrado, necesitó hacer cambios, tuvo que mudarse y aceptar las riendas de una empresa; además que aceptar el trato con gente que resulta un tanto indeseable.**_

_**Pero no estamos consientes de lo que esto implica para ella, literalmente tenemos los ojos vendados ante su sentir.**_

_**¿Llorará por las noches?**_

_**¿Extrañará su antiguo hogar?**_

_**¿Les llorará a sus padres?**_

_**¿Alguien la consolará?**_

_**No podemos saber que sucede, sólo ella es capaz de saberlo. Estamos limitados a aceptar lo que vemos a través de los ojos de los demás.**_

_**He ahí la incógnita ¿cómo la ven los demás?**_

_**Los puntos de vista son tan distintos como los colores del arcoíris y la vez tan combinables como ellos, todo depende del cristal con que se mire, y es justamente eso lo que vamos a mirar.**_

_**Son tan pocos espectadores los que giran alrededor de Serena…, pero bueno, pocos o muchos, sólo están presentes los que aportan lo esencial. Miles de ojos la miran y otros más la observan, es fácil diferenciar.**_

_**El primer espectador y uno de los más importantes, es ese que lleva su propia sangre, al que no ve como Tío, si no más hermano, **__Artemis__**.**_

_**Desde sus ojos se puede tener la mejor vista, el acceso a cada rincón por más oscuro que sea, además el punto de vista menos objetivo. Siempre velará por su bienestar, sin importar que ella esté equivocada o que el error fuera provocado por su propia mano.**_

_**El ve lo mejor y lo peor de ella y aún así la ama con todo su ser, con cada defecto y cada virtud, a simple vista es demasiado sencillo pero no es así.**_

_**Ese amor ciego lo convierte en el peor espectador, se podría incluso llegar a pensar que el antepone su propia felicidad para que ella sea feliz.**_

_**Pero estaríamos equivocados, el aprendió de los errores de ella, aprendió de sus lagrimas y de sus caídas, como lo hizo de las alegrías, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, porque seco cada lagrima con sus dedos, le tendió la mano en cada caída y la abrazo en cada éxito.**_

_**Eso le dio lo que nadie puede ver, la verdadera cara de Serena Tsukino, lejos del glamour y de la moda, lejos de las responsabilidades y del trabajo. Y de esa manera el comienza a dejar atrás viejos hábitos, los vicios y es el momento de que el tenga lo que perdió hace muchos años y lo que volvió a perder hace meses; una familia.**_

_**Así es, la hora de que Artemis siente cabeza ha llegado, se puede decir que en el lugar más bizarro encontró su alma gemela, recostado en un diván.**_

_**No hay que alarmarse, el no dejara atrás a Serena, seguirá a su lado, para abrazarla en las lagrimas y en las risas. **_

_**De la mano de Artemis, seguimos al siguiente espectador…. No hay que equivocarse; espectador es sólo una etiqueta, un mero apodo para ellos, ya que todos participan activamente en la vida de Serena.**_

_**Por eso, seguimos a los que pueden llegar a estar cerca de Serena, digo pueden porque esto cambiaría en cualquier instante.**_

_**Los Primos **__Darien Chiba __**y **__Diamante Black__**!, tenemos dos por el precio de uno!, y es aquí precisamente donde la situación se torna muy interesante.**_

_**Donde ya el interés monetario se mezcla con el moral, los conflictos de desencadenan como marejadas y arrastran a quien sea con ellos.**_

_**Una enfermiza obsesión se puede disimilar con el interés de conocer al nuevo líder, para la prevención de los posibles daños; realmente hay una forma de llamar a esto; Interés.**_

_**¿Pero de que tipo?**_

_**Hay que reconocer que Serena es muy hermosa, inteligente, atractiva, todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía y si a eso le sumamos que lleva bajo el brazo una jugosa herencia y el poderío de una corporación internacional, entonces, se vuelve el sueño andante de cada hombre en la faz de la tierra.**_

_**Saber todo de ella, se vuelve una necesidad, ya no es sólo el beneficio de estar enterado, aquí es donde entra la pregunta, ¿Si se llegará a enamorar de ella, sería totalmente sincero?**_

_**¿No habrá motivos escondidos?, ¿Dinero?, ¿Poder?, ¿Una mejor posición social?, ¿Será puramente amor?**_

_**Aquí, sólo sabemos que ellos saben demasiado de Serena, y que los dos primos no tienen los mismos intereses, pero de nuevo, eso es lo que se aprecia al comienzo de la carrera, quedan más opiniones por revisar, y en ese trayecto las cosas van a cambiar.**_

_**¿Cómo estar tan seguro?**_

_**Por que todo cambia, por más leve que sea el cambio…. ¡cambia!**_

_**El siguiente eslabón, se une directamente con la familia Chiba-Black por la rama de los negocios, ya que gracias a eso se conocieron.**_

_**Hablamos de **__Haruka Tenoh__**, un eslabón perfecto, forjada en oro puro y pulido en las mejores costumbres que el dinero pueda dar.**_

_**No todo es frialdad, hay que ver bien y comprender las señales que desea dar erróneas, ella estuvo unida a Serena por estar unida a Artemis de cierta manera, no se puede llamar de otra manera a un capricho. Hay que saber dejar el lugar para aquella que en realidad es su dueña. **_

_**Haruka ha conocido a Serena desde hace años, compartieron secretos y aventuras de juventud, sólo durante la juventud, ya que con el paso de los años cada una de ellas se cerró en su propio caparazón, aunque la que se encerró más fue Serena.**_

_**Las dudas siempre han asaltado a Haruka, y más aún con respecto a Serena, cada nueva actitud que demuestra Serena es más desconcertante para ella, los comentarios mordaces y los sarcasmos no eran parte de los habituales tratos de Tsukino, pero hoy los maneja como respirar.**_

_**Está conciente que Serena esconde algo o hay algo que la perturba, ¿Será respecto al pasado o presente?,… pero analizando la situación… hay tantas cosas en el presente que se pueden atribuir a esa perturbación, que se pude dejar el pasado de lado.**_

_**Y si lo deja olvidado es por que no está al tanto de él.**_

_**Desea entenderla, ayudarla y apoyarla, pero ante todo entenderla, es tan complicado tratar de extender la mano, cuando no se tiene la idea en qué sentido darla, ¿Como apoyo?, ¿Cómo consuelo?**_

_**Haruka da lo mejor de sí, tratando de sobrellevar su vida personal y profesional, o la falta de la misma.**_

_**Las amistades son tan complicadas como las tazas de interés, nadie las entiende. Directo desde los dominios de la rubia Haruka, pasamos a los de la abogada del diablo, **__Setsuna Meihou._

_**No hay por que reclamar, ni exagerar; hay que ser consientes que en la mayoría de los casos es una arpía.**_

_**Todo es tan distinto desde la perspectiva de ella…, protege a sus clientes como una leona a sus cachorros, aunque no están exentos a recibir algún daño de ella misma.**_

_**Como buena chupasangres, trata de callar su conciencia realizando obras de beneficencia, una y otra vez, de esa manera logra sentirse un poco mejor.**_

_**Ahora entramos en un punto muy interesante… ¿han escuchado el dicho? "¿A quién deshaces cuando lo haces?", pues si no lo han hecho ¡se los presento!**_

_**El significado se ejemplifica de manera sencilla en Setsuna y su vida cotidiana, no hablo de solo tener sexo, todas sus acciones repercuten en un tercero, la mayor parte del tiempo sabe que lo hace, pero lo peor sucede cuando lo hace inconscientemente.**_

_**Se puede tratar de enmendar todos y cada uno de los errores, complicaciones, malentendidos y desavenencias ¡oh! Se puede desear desaparecerlos, pero es tan diferente desearlo, a que se haga realidad.**_

_**Sólo hay que aprender a vivir con ello, en caso de que no se pueda, se podría exiliar o cambiar de identidad. A fin de cuentas Setsuna seguirá siendo Setsuna, por más que se cambie de nombre, no puede cambiar de esencia.**_

_**Tal vez eso cambie el día en que deje pasar a la siguiente sala de su corazón, y muestre la luz de su alma.**_

_**Aquí viene el punto más interesante de este pequeño diario, todos juzgamos según lo que escuchamos y vemos… todo nace de esa cuestión.**_

_**Los malos entendidos, las llegadas tarde, las infinitas llamadas, lágrimas injustas y justas; he aquí la verdad.**_

_**Bueno la verdad es que este dúo, **__Seiya y Yaten__**, quieren tener, SU VERDAD, y que solamente pueden tener a su alcance, lo que ellos experimentan de primera mano, lo que escuchan, lo que hablan y lo que observan.**_

_**Esto no demerita para nada el hecho de que sea cierto, ¿pero que tanto lo será?, "todo depende del cristal con que se mire".**_

_**Para ellos existe una relación por conveniencia o ¿será por amor?... la más mínima palabra será usada en contra.**_

_**Son jóvenes, tienen ideales y metas, como cualquier otro. La preocupación por los intereses de la familia encabeza su lista, ¡claro!…. después de las mujeres y las fiestas.**_

_**El futuro latente para ellos es más palpable a cada minuto que pasa y ellos están consientes de eso.**_

_**Tal vez el futuro sea lejano o no, pero mientras, ellos hacen los planes de los terceros, creando situaciones ficticias para satisfacer su curiosidad.**_

_**Está claro que lo hacen, pero ¿qué tanto será verdad?, ¿Los involucrados les dirán la verdad?, una vez frente a frente ¿admitirán los cuestionamientos?**_

_**Solo puedo decir que ellos no se detendrán hasta satisfacer su curiosidad. Cuando esté completamente llena… cesarán.**_

_**Hasta aquí nos damos cuenta de que la verdad aún está en las sombras, a sólo un paso de la luz, aunque bien es cierto que nunca se tendrá demasiada verdad, sólo se sabrá lo suficiente de un tema.**_

_**Todos y cada uno son meras piezas en este juego de ajedrez, cada movimiento derroca un poco a la reina; pero, ¡recuerden! ... todo se ve desde los ojos de la pieza en movimiento y su relación con la reina es la que se maneja en ese instante.**_

_**Quedan tantas preguntas y la mayoría tiene respuestas, algunas tienen más de una.**_

_**¿La más latente?,… ¿Qué oculta Serena?**_

_**Pronto ella misma lo contará; pero eso es otra historia y se necesitarán más páginas para hacerlo.**_

_**La vida, solo el presente… el pasado esta ahí, marca cada paso que da el presente de manera tan sincronizada que permite subestimarse.**_

_**¡Bendito futuro que no está escrito!... no se angustia por lo que le espera al llegar.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Debería iniciar como siempre o casi siempre, diciendo algo así como "Desde…", nahh, peor ya no gauy, así que simplemente delirare.

Este capitulo no estaba incluido en los que tenia previstos de la historia, pero viendo que había dudas lo hice, espero que se despejen la mayoría y si no, pues hacemos otro, jejej.

Primero perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero Ami me tenia colgada y estaba con tiempo muy corto para la entrega. Y como dijo tamagochi, puro estilo pitonisa en este capitulo, le voy a mandar un mail a SK, ofreciendo mis servicios como oráculo.

Antes de que se me olvide, que suele pasarme muy a menudo en estas épocas, gracias a mi editora por leer mis burradas, y no desesperarse por dejar mis delirios incompletos, Hehra, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo.

Ahora:

**Jaz021:**Se que no es justo, pero así lo tenia previsto desde el comienzo, tengo todo mi fe y confianza en que tu hija electrónica llegue sana y salva, ni es así dime y demandamos al servicio de correo.

Gracias.

**UsakoChiba01:**Pensé que estaba desaparecida, demasiado sin saber de ti; no se supone faltan de capitulo, redoble de tambores por favor! Serena y Zafiro, el orden te lo debo.

Bye!

**Suyi:**Doña Suyi, ¿Cómo le va en los parciales?, estas desaparecida, ya te dije donde lo declare, si era muy sutil pero ahí estaba.

Y dale, por eso estoy neutral, Amo a las dos, bueno a mis versiones, pero es divertido el debate por ellas, tamagochi no planea la guerra por falta de recursos, si no ya tuviéramos como diez guerras.

Se me olvido, pero tampoco hoy te diré ya que no te veo desde hace días, pero sabias queseaba cocinándose el capitulo, además con eso de vete a cribir Ami, no tenia tiempo para terminarlo.

Bechos y bachos!!.

**Isa1181:**Jojojo, son re divertidos por eso adoro escribirlos, prometo que habrá mas de ellos, claro no como antes, pero van a regresar.

Hasta luego!!!

**Tamagochi:** A tamagochi se le va la lengua demasiado, recuerda que si te portas mal vas a hacer como minime, o aun peor vas a caer en un estado judaico. Como olvidar que tamagochi necesita atención eso es inevitable. Seguiré delirando con tamagochi pero me quedan más replys además mí tener sueño y es demasiado temprano.

No digas que no te doy atención, te di resumen completo¡, leí en ingles para ti.

P.D.

Jared le envía saludos a Ambrosius, jajajajajaj.

Bechos y bachos.

**Patty ramirez de chiba:** Gracias y espero que te guste.

**Nagi-Usamoon:** Es algo sencillo, pero da muchas vueltas por que todos especulan y hacen averiguaciones, espero que aciertes en algo y si te carcomen las dudas aquí me tienes para resolverlas.

Gracias.

**Darienlover:** Te agregue a mi msn y nunca nos cruzamos, gracias de todo corazón por el interés. No es difícil, ya voy a revelar en el próximo quien los envía y por que y claro alguna cosas mas que dejan más nítido todo. Tal vez el humor de Darien es por que esta en eso días del mes, ¿puede no?,

Gracias!!

**Maritza:** Confieso, adoro las bromas que hacen entre ellos, si pudiera elegir a mis personajes favoritos de esta historia ellos serian uno de leer tu review me di cuenta que nunca lo puse, si seré burra; Seiya le regalo a su mami un relicario.

Gracias!!

**Karibonita:** Hola!!hola!!. Bueno creo que ante todo es su hermano y si lo mata se las vería con sus padres, además un hermano es un hermano por mas molesto que sea. Artemis encontró lo que le faltaba y decidió seguir adelante y Haruka se queda tranquila, como dice el dicho lo que no fue en tu año no fue en tu daño.

Hay cosas que van a quedar pendientes aun, por ejemplo los que dieron duro en el oficina, por si se les olvido la reunión entre Serena y Zafiro y por ultimo con quien se acostó Setsuna.

Bye!! Gracias.

**Isabel:** Se que no es creíble, pero se vana saber sus razones por la boca de el mismo, todos podemos cambiar y su misma vida le pidió un cambio.

Gracias.

**NeoReina-sailormoon**: ¿Donde te has metido?, tenemos tanto que chismear!!!!! 9!!!9!! días!!!!!!, grito de emoción, ya sabes a que me refiero, si no te voy a degollar,. Estoy un poco peor que tu, tengo cierre de año y auditoria, ¡dios!, y aparte peleo por mi presupuesto, pero eso es otra historia. Hay relación laboral, si que la hay y es lo único que tendrás de mi, paciencia. No toquemos el tema de Ami, aun estoy sensible, snif snif.

Bechos y seguimos en contacto aunque sea con señales de humo. Cuídate.

**Marta:**De vez en cuando tengo mis buenos aciertos y reunirlos como primos fue uno de ellos; lo de Artemio fue sutil, Serena dijo "solo espero que la catedral de San patricio este libre", mientras hablaba con Haruka.

La madeja se va a ir muy rápido así que ojos abiertos, el tiempo a pasado y los mismos personajes lo dicen, en el segundo transcurrió un mes desde el primero, en el tercero dos semanas y el cuarto otro mes, y en este ultimo dos, si la cuenta no me fallan, claro tal vez me equivoque, pero eso si no ha pasado un año desde la muerte de los padres de Serena, solo digo que se acerca un aniversario muy interesante.

Se casa con ella, las razones el mismo las dirá. Zafiro ya viene acercándose y trae con el muchas cosas, lo Darien y Serena les pido que lo reimplanten después de este capitulo.

Hasta luego.

**Lumar:** Me encanto eso, "Dios los crea", es perfecto para ellos, te apoyo los hombres son mas "comunicativos" y lo digo de primera mano, cuatro años rodeada de ellos, hace que aprendas alguna cosas.

No te preocupes por las faltas de ortografía, si no dices nada de las mías estamos bien. Bye!!!

**JennySol:** Bueno creo que aunque hubieras imaginado quien era no hubieras acertado, no tenia planeado este capitulo, bueno no esta manera.

Suerte con los exámenes!

Gracias por la oferta, ya tengo a alguien , pero te tomo la palabra por si en un futuro necesito una opinión extra.

Bye!!!

Me despidotengo trabajo, ggrrrr, en fin !!!

Hasta luego

_Elizabeth_


	8. Pride

"_**Pride"**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**Aún el diablo puede llorar cuando mira alrededor  
del infierno y se da cuenta de que está ahí, solo.**_

_**~Acheron~**_

_**A finales del otoño y principio del invierno, es la mejor temporada **_

_**para emprender proyectos.**_

- Esto es sumamente estupido, bueno aún demasiado estupido para ti, ¿Por qué no llamas a Mamá? -

- Porque está en Marruecos, así que te corresponde elegirlo a ti –

- Ami, tienes un asistente y una legión de empleados a tu servicio ¿Por qué te complicas la vida? – Zafiro cerró la carpeta que tenía frente a él para mirar exasperadamente a su hermana.

- No Zafiro, no es complicarme la vida, quiero que esto lleve mi sello, que al verlo digan "Oh, es de Ami sin duda", ¿lo entiendes?, ohh, bueno… no lo creo, pero en fin, así que… ¿Qué opinas? –

- Ya te lo dije, haz lo que quieras, envía lo que quieras, no me molestes tengo trabajo y tú también – La mayor parte del tiempo Zafiro no comprendía a Ami y daba gracias a Dios de no hacerlo.

- Zafiro dime sólo un color, ¿Azul o verde? –

- Negro –

- ¡¿Negro?¡, necesito tu ayuda elige uno, la boda es en una semana y no hemos enviado el regalo a Artemis, así que, ¿Azul o verde? –

- Ya te dije que no me interesa, sabes muy bien por que voy a esa boda, tengo muchos intereses en juego

- Me acabas de abrir los ojos hermanito, yo pensaba que asistías a felicitar a la feliz pareja-

- ¡Si ya lo sabes!, lárgate Ami –

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo, no entiendo por que te mantienes en esa estúpida postura, habla conmigo Zafiro –

- Estoy hablando contigo – Ami entrecerró los ojos.

- No lo haces, ¿Tanto te dañó Serena? –

- ¿Por qué, según tú, es ella la causante de todos mis males? – Zafiro se reclinó en su silla y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo, esperando la explicación de Ami.

- Ya no soy una niña, que sólo mira un cuento de hadas en cada pareja, ¿Qué carajo sucedió?, soy tu hermana, necesito saber qué te ocurre –

- No Ami, estas muy equivocada, es mi vida y sólo me incumbe a mí, abstente de meter tu nariz aquí –

- Aún la amas –

- No pienso contestarte eso –

- No te lo pregunto, lo estoy afirmando, amas aún a Serena Tsukino; después de cinco largos años, la sigues amando, eres un idiota si no la recuperas, ¿Por qué se separaron?, ¿Por qué tiraron todo por la borda?, lucharon demasiado y así de fácil lo desecharon –

- Tengo trabajo Ami, lárgate –

- Puedes evitarme todo el tiempo que quieras, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo te evitarás tú mismo? –

_**Y así, totalmente dramática, Ami dejó solo a su hermano, Zafiro se volvió a hundir en los "Si hubiera…"o "Y si….", conjugándolos una y otra vez, presente y pasado, sin dejar tocar al futuro,… siendo sinceros, no estaba al alcance de sus manos.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Realmente esto sobrepasaba todo sus expectativas, ¿Esta era la boda de Artemis?, sin ser demasiado consiente la amargura estaba en cada uno de sus poros, con cada exhalación la envidia se esparcía por todo el lugar._

_Entre los lirios y rosas blancas, que adornaban la iglesia, el aire se inundaba de la fragancia más exquisita,… algo tan exótico… pureza, ¡era eso! La paz que irradiaba este lugar…, era irónico que sus demonios guardaran silencio mientras estaba aquí._

_Su corazón estaba sangrando de dolor, cada recuerdo lo apuñalaba como si fuera ayer, pero, si solo fuera eso; podría vivir, podría sonreír, pero eso no era para el; estaba jodido, si, Zafiro se había apuñalado a el mismo._

_Entre las bancas de la Catedral de San Patricio, sólo se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, elogios para la organizadora y de vez en cuando, alguien cuestionaba la decisión del matrimonio. _

_Todos podían cuestionar, una y otra vez, pero aún así, esta boda se llevaría a cabo; ellos no eran nadie para tratar de estropear este día, en todo caso,… él tenía el derecho de hacerlo, habían estropeado este día, lo habían convertido en una celebración, y así se recordaría de aquí en delante, entre copas de champaña y canapés._

_Es injusto, este día es su aniversario; desde hace cinco años veneraba este día, no había risas ni alegría, sólo su llanto y amargura eran los invitados, maldito y jodido día que le arrebato lo que más anhelaba y lo alejó de lo que más amaba._

_La marcha de Mendelssohn hizo eco en cada rincón del lugar, con una coreografía bien ensayada todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie y sus miradas se posaron en la puerta de la entrada._

_Frente a sus ojos todo el cortejo desfiló, las mejores galas y las mejores sonrisas eran portadas, ¿Alguien pensaría que en uno de esos rostros, hace años, este mismo día solo lágrimas de dolor, rabia e impotencia eran derramadas?, tal vez engañaría a los demás, a todos, menos a él._

_El Ave María acompaño a los enamorados mientras entrelazaban sus manos y miraban al sacerdote, al fin, la ceremonia comenzaría._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_La orquesta interpretaba los éxitos más conocidos, permitiendo a las parejas danzar a su ritmo. Docenas de carpas, iluminadas suavemente por velas que poseían un aroma a vainilla con un toque de jazmín, acompañaban la frescura de la noche mezclándose con el roció nocturno del pasto._

_El mágico jardín, se había convertido en el perfecto anfitrión, con su gran fuente que enmarcaba la entrada para la glamorosa velada, los matorrales de tamaños tan diversos convertidos en animales y/o figuras geométricas completaban el escenario de fantasía._

_Centenares de meseros se movían entre las mesas, trasladando charolas cargadas de copas y aperitivos._

_Desde su mesa, con un whisky en la mano y vestido con smoking, Zafiro calmaba su dolor y su angustia._

_Sabía que cada detalle lo había supervisado ella, no había cabos sueltos, simplemente perfección y majestuosidad, ese era el toque de ella, y… una incomodidad más._

_Por su cabeza rondaba la estúpida pregunta, una y otra vez, atormentándolo desde que puso un pie en la Catedral, y se intensificó al llegar a la recepción, ¿podría esta haber sido su boda?_

_Sinceramente nunca lo sabría, había tenido entre sus manos la felicidad y permitió que huyera de él._

_Por ahora, necesitaba escupir su dolor, quería que alguien más lo acompañara en su sentir, que pudiera experimentar cada célula de furia, y la única persona que merecía hacerlo se encontraba bailando al centro de la pista en brazos de Darien Chiba._

_Se acercó a ellos, moviéndose entre las parejas para alcanzar su objetivo, Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino._

- ¿Me permites? – Toco suavemente el hombro de Chiba y hasta sus oídos se escuchó el chasquido de sus dientes por apretar tan fuerte la quijada, le pareció chistosa la rabieta que estaba por pasar Darien.

- Por supuesto – Darien permitió que Serena se deshiciera de sus brazos, no antes de mirarla de una manera muy significativa, Zafiro tomó la mano de Serena y la encerró en la suya, mientras Darien, se dirigía a la barra para poder observarlos.

Fue algo natural tenerla entre sus brazos, los momentos de antaño hicieron acto de presencia, trayendo consigo el dolor demasiado concentrado, cada instante cerca de ella era la peor tortura.

- Bonita fiesta Serena -

- Gracias, pero no todo el crédito es mío-

- Pero la mayoría lo es, ¿Qué eligió la novia?- Serena mostró una leve sonrisa.

- Su ajuar – Zafiro alzó las cejas de manera traviesa.

- Siempre te gustaron los pomposos cuentos de hadas, y al fin pudiste hacer una parte realidad, ¿Por qué hoy? –

- Fue la elección de Gabrielle – El cambio de música logro que Zafiro la aprisionara más entre sus brazos.

- Mientes, tú lo elegiste, tenias trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para hacer la boda, ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?- Serena lo miro fríamente y alzó su mentón tercamente.

- Ya te lo dije, ella eligió la fecha, es su boda; además no tiene nada de malo, míralo como una buena obra –

- Ningún buen acto queda impune; me querías joder y lo hiciste muy bien, pero tú también te jodiste, no jugaste bien tus cartas Serena, parece que estás perdiendo el toque, o ¿a caso Chiba te mantiene muy ocupada por las noches? – No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver que Serena se molestaba.

- Primero, no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada y segundo, no te metas con mi vida privada –

- Serena, primero que nada, tengo derecho de estar molesto, por haber realizado la boda este día y segundo, tu vida privada todavía me interesa –

- Pues, ya no debe de interesarte cariño, hace tiempo y recuerda que fue hace demasiado, tenías todos y cada uno de los privilegios de pedir y exigir, pero tú mismo mandaste todos y cada uno al carajo, ¿no me digas que estas arrepentido? –

- ¿Arrepentido?, jajajaj, no Serena, creo que has olvidado algo, y me sorprende que lo hicieras, ya que salió de tus labios, "Todo sucede por algo", ¿lo recuerdas? –

- Vete al infierno Zafiro –

- No me puedes enviar a un lugar en el que ya estoy –

- ¿A que viniste? –

- A felicitar a la feliz pareja –

- Si Zafiro, y el cielo es rosa…, te conozco demasiado bien, ¿Qué ganaste con venir? –

- Si me conoces tan bien como dices, ahórrame decirte mis razones –

- Te odio –

- Tanto como yo te odio a ti…, estamos en las mismas condiciones, ¿hace cuánto que sales con Chiba? –

- Que te importa –

- Tengo demasiado dinero en tu empresa, si los Chiba o los Black meten sus manos en ella, te juro que me voy –

- No digas estupideces, no puedes retirar nada del capital por que se integre nuevo personal –

- Si puedo hacerlo, es mi dinero, mis negocios son con los Tsukino, no con los Chiba o con los Black; ¿apenas te das cuenta?…, si soporto verte a la cara en cada reunión, no es por que seas hermosa, mi familia lleva décadas trabajando con la tuya, ambas ganaron y ganan suficiente dinero juntas y se mantendrán así, mientras un Tsukino esté vivo.

¿Creías que seguía viéndote por que todavía te amaba?, no seas ilusa Serena, tú misma me arrancaste el corazón y lo pisoteaste, como si no valiera nada, ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de haberlo hecho? –

- No fue mi culpa, no es mi culpa; la culpa es sólo tuya, no pudiste tomar una maldita decisión, tuviste miedo -

- No, tuvimos miedo, recuérdalo bien, yo no fui el único indeciso, ni tampoco el único cobarde, si para ti fui cobarde, ¿entonces que eres tú?, tendrías que haber escuchado a Artemis y no tratar de resolver la cosas por ti misma……. –

- No metas a Artemis en esto –

- Ya esta dentro, acéptalo; si lo hubieras escuchado y me hubieras esperado, todo hubiera sido diferente; pero como es bien dicho, no existen los hubieras, tú nos separaste, nos jodiste las vida a ambos y lo sigues haciendo a pesar de los años –

- ¿Cómo pude amarte tanto, cómo ser tan ciega? –

- Lo mismo me pregunto cada día, ¿Cómo fuiste mi vida?, ¿Cómo te pude adorar?, ¿Cómo Serena?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te cambiaste de ser mi aire para respirar, a ser mi veneno? –

_**Los años no pasan simplemente por hacerlo, no importa si son cien, diez o cinco. Seguimos siendo los mismos, detrás de las capas más gruesas de mentiras y tristezas, se esconde el verdadero yo, al que tanto deseamos desaparecer.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

"_**Las vidas humanas no son pedazos de cuerda para enderezarlos. **_

_**Las familias son tejidos. Resulta imposible tocar una parte sin hacer vibrar el resto. **_

_**Resulta imposible comprender una parte sin poseer una visión del conjunto".**_

_**~ Vida Winter, El cuento número trece ~**_

_Zafiro se alejó de Serena, no había más que decir, es cierto que se había desquitado y la había hecho sentir miserable,…bueno, de eso no estaba seguro pero le había arruinado una parte de la velada y eso hacía que la propia mejorara un poco._

_Decidió vagar por los jardines, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente de la recepción para sólo escuchar murmullos de la música. Se instaló en un banco de piedra y con el whisky en su mano derecha, trató en vano de esclarecer su mente._

_Después de unos minutos, distinguió una figura que se aproximaba, no hizo nada para impedirlo, esperó pacientemente hasta que se sentó a su lado y le tendió otra copa, que aceptó gustoso._

- ¿No se supone que debes estar con tu esposa? ¿O es que ya te arrepentiste?-

_-_ Claro que no, pero tenía curiosidad por saber como estabas –

- Jajaja, no dejas de sorprenderme Artemis, primero lo de tu boda, y ahora esto, haces que me replantee mi testamento –

- Sigues siendo el mismo, ahora dime ¿Cómo estas? –

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta Artemis? –

- Sabes a que viene Zafiro, no quería que la boda fuera hoy, intenté hacer cambiar de opinión a Elle –

- Sabes que fue idea de Serena, no culpes a tu esposa –

- Lo sé,…no sé por qué lo hizo, siempre había tenido aberración a celebrar algo este día

- Pero todo cambió, ¿hace cuánto que sale con Chiba? –

- Exactamente, no lo sé, a lo sumo deben de estar juntos desde hace cinco meses, no estoy seguro de que tan conveniente sea esta relación para Serena, he tratado hablarlo con ella pero siempre encuentra una vía de escape -

- La conoces a la perfección, no pierdas más tú tiempo –

- Me preocupa la empresa, me preocupa ella, pero…-

- Ya no es una niña Artemis, no puedes hacer que entre en razón, si ella misma no lo desea –

- Eso lo se muy bien, háblame Zafiro –

- ¿Qué quieres Artemis?, ¿Qué llore en tu regazo?, déjalo correr –

- Quisiera, te lo juro que quisiera, ¿Por qué no me escuchaste entonces? –

- Hoy es el día de las recriminaciones ¿verdad?; no lo se Artemis, no se por que hice lo que hice, pero no puedo remediarlo ya.

Te envidio Artemis, no tienes idea de cuanto, acabas de tomar a la vida por delante y guiarla a tu favor.

¿Sabes?, Si hubiera sido niño, lo hubiera llamado Ethan y si era niña, Vanessa, desde hace cinco años no puedo olvidarlo, cada cosa que hago me envía directo a pensar en mi bebe, a crear una fantasía donde él existiera, en la cual, colmara mi vida de alegrías y penas.

¡Dios!, me imagino meciéndolo por las noches, cantándole para que duerma… y con el paso de los años, leyéndole cuentos. Sería tan perfecto, ojos azules; ni media noche, ni cielo, un azul único, magnifico…perfecto.

¿Por qué Artemis?, lo amaba, tenia mis jodidas dudas, pero lo amaba, me equivoqué demasiado, pero estaba asustado, no sabía cómo manejarlo…cómo afrontar mis nuevas responsabilidades.

Se que no era mucho para mí, yo no lo iba a llevar por meses en mi vientre, pero era mío, era parte mía, sangré de mi sangré y carne de mi carne.

En cinco años podría haber tenido otro u otros hijos, pero no serían él, no sería mi pequeñito, ¿Por qué Artemis? –

- También era su hijo, no sabes cuanto sufrió -

- No, no lo se, por que se negó a verme por más de seis meses –

- Zafiro, se que te sientes culpable, pero no estaba en tus manos y menos en las de ella; la vida así lo quiso –

- Ella podría haber…-

- No Zafiro, entiéndelo, no era el momento de que ese bebé naciera, déjalo ir, no te aferres más –

- Era mi bebé, es mi bebé, mi hijo –

- Lo se, nada va a cambiar eso; cometimos demasiados errores –

- No es culpa tuya Artemis –

- Yo también comparto la culpa Zafiro, Serena acudió a mí pidiéndome consejo y consuelo-

- Y se lo diste Artemis –

- Pero no fue suficiente –

- Ese es un error, no tenías que haberte enterado, no debías de haberlo hecho, desde un principio sólo nos competía a Serena y a mí, solo a nosotros –

- ¿Dices que me tendría que haber quedado cruzado de brazos?-

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero? –

- Por favor Zafiro, no podía sólo quedarme mirando, Serena no es sólo mi sobrina, es como mi hermana, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada…. sonreí como un estúpido,… hasta que pensé en lo que conllevaba –

- Adivino…, nuestra juventud, nuestra posición, el qué dirán,… todo estaba en nuestra contra, ¿o no? –

- Todo Zafiro, tengo que volver ¿vienes? –

- No Artemis, aún no, tengo…debo de pensar un rato más –

- De acuerdo; Zafiro, permite que el pasado descanse, déjalo que se mantenga en su lugar, concéntrate en el presente para vivir el futuro -

- Hasta luego Artemis –

_Zafiro observó como Artemis se marchaba rumbo a su fiesta, a lo lejos, vio como su esposa lo esperaba, podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, vio como era recibido por un abrazo._

_No tenía duda, Artemis tendría lo que él había perdido, si no es que ya estaba en camino._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**Al perderte yo a ti, tú y yo hemos perdido,**_

_**Yo, por que perdí lo que más amaba, y tú, porque perdiste a quien más te amaba.**_

_**Pero de nosotros dos, tú pierdes más que yo, porque yo podré amar a otros como **_

_**a ti te amaba, pero nadie te amará como yo lo hacía.**_

_**Si al amar, no te amaron, si fingieron quererte y te engañaron, no culpes**_

_**al amor que así lo quiso y piensa en lo feliz que al mentir te hizo.**_

_**~ Páginas perdidas del Diario de un corazón roto ~**_

_Entre las calles de Nueva York no sólo se puede ver de todo, también se puede aprender de todo, cada persona cuenta, tiene su historia y comparte algo de ella al mirarte a los ojos; alegría, dolor, pena…._

_Porque no todo es color de rosa, la vida no es el cuento de hadas que se cree de pequeño, hay tantos sentimientos en juego… pero se teme demostrarlos._

- ¿Por qué te gusta estar aquí Zafiro?, hace demasiado frío -

- No te invité Ami, tú sola decidiste venir –

- ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba?, nunca te quedas en casa y el día que lo haces, parece que tenemos una manada de rinocerontes de visita, ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? –

- Por eso vivo solo –

- Ya me di cuenta, ¿Qué pasó anoche?, vi que bailaste con Serena y después te desapareciste por horas –

- ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió? –

- Si –

- Ayer Ami…ayer…mi hijo pudo haber tenido cuatro años,… si Ami, iba a ser papá –

- ¿Co-cómo? –

- Llena los huecos Ami, regresa cinco años atrás –

- ¿Tú y Serena? –

- Si, ya sabes que salimos un tiempo hace cinco años, fueron meses difíciles antes de la ruptura y peores después de ella, en sí, se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno después de eso, pero te daré la versión corta.

Artemis nos presento, salimos en secreto durante varios meses, tratamos de que la prensa nunca se enterara y lo hicimos muy bien, nadie se dio cuenta, sólo aquellos que deseamos que lo hicieran; ella se embarazó, tuvimos…hubo muchas dificultades, demasiado en contra y un poco a favor, un día Artemis me llamó, me dijo que estaban en el hospital, no tuvimos contacto por seis meses y después se convirtió en lo que ves a la fecha –

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? -

- No eran necesarios más reproches de los que yo mismo me provocaba; me encanta venir a observar a los niños patinar,… no sé cómo, pero me alivia –

- Zafiro….- Ami miró a su hermano y vio las lágrimas de sus ojos, deteniéndolas para que no surcaran su cara, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y contempló como un niño luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

_**Lo fundamental en la vida es cómo cada circunstancia afecta toda la existencia.**_

_**¿No es dramático?, no sé que tanto lo sea, pero es la realidad, influye en el carácter de una persona,… corrección,… de varias personas, y en todas y cada una de sus decisiones presentes y futuras.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

* * *

**Después de estar guardadito el capitulo, al fin vio la luz!!, antes de que mi memoria falle, gracias a Gaby y a Suyi por sus ideas para este capitulo, me ayudaron demasiado, confieso que cambie algunas cosas, pero espero que quedara mejor.**

**Gracias a mi Editora, por tomarse el tiempo de corregir mis burradas, que creo que esta vez fueron demasiadas.**

Mis Replys:

Tamagochi!

Sep fuiste el primer rr, si me retracto solo digo que a veces eres caprichosa y mimada, encuentra una manera de objetar eso.

Yo digo que comencemos guerra contra minime y morrigan, a que tener los ojos abiertos, si no podríamos convertirnos al judaísmo.

Bechos y bachos!!!

P.d.

Felicidades por aprobar!!!

Isabel:

Gracias que bueno que sirvió de algo.

Hasta luego.

Usako Suyi:

No esta liado, bueno en mi cabecita no.

Pero ya se comenzó a entender, asi que tengo merito.  
Suerte, suerte en los parciales.

Besos!!!!

Susy Granger:

Me alegro mucho haber charlado contigo y espero seguir haciéndolo, lamento no haber podido volver pero estaba en el trabajo y me necesitaban.

Bueno aclaramos varias de tus dudas, pero creo que nos quedo alguna pendiente, ¿o no? Me agrado mucho como definiste la historia y creo que es la mejor manera un juego de ajedrez.

De Serena ya estamos a punto de saber que piensa, que desea y como reacciona ante todos. Por que se me olvida poner el paso de los meses, no lo se, no lo hago concientemente.

Si ha pasado demasiado con Serena pero los demás no lo ven o no lo quieren ver, no puedo conte star a todo por que algunas dudas se disiparan en el siguiente capitulo.  
Si te creo después de 7 capitulos, tenias que compensarme.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos. Besos

Marta:

Hola!!,hola!!

Muchas gracias!, si leí tu review!. Bueno, ya no vuelvo a tirar pistas así en los capítulos, encontrare otra manera de hacerlo. Confieso que cuando leí tu review, me arrancaste una sonrisa, y me dije no es dura de cabeza para entender las cosas, ya que acertaste, creaste algunas conclusiones muy acertadas y las que no están un tanto encaminadas.

Si aun quedan mas dudas aquí esta mi correo chari107..., y no solo para las dudas, también podemos charlar un rato.

Hasta luego.

Malkav:

Perdonada, lo principal es que ya comenzaste a hacerlo, mucha gracias que bueno que se aclaro algo.

Dame todas tus dudas que para eso estoy para resolverlas o tal vez para enredarlas, es broma.

Creo que con este capitulo se aclaro algo.

Muchas gracias.

Nos vemos luego.

Maritza:

Esa era mi principal idea, dar un poco de resumen y aclarar un tanto las cosas.

Gracias a ti por recordármelo,

Nos vemos!!

JennySol:

Bueno llego el momento de saber que paso con Zafiro, ojala no decepcione a nadie.

No me dices que dudas tienes, mi cabecita esta enumerándolas como desquiciada, así que haz el favor de soltarme alguna de ellas, jajaj.

Gracias!!!

Besos!!

isa1181:

Yo creo que FF merece una patada – imagínate donde – tiene un tiempo que esta para llorar.

Si era recapitulación o resumen o como lo quieran llamar, pero preparo para este capitulo, asi como este prepara para los siguientes.

No termina aquí, eso si ya esta por hacerlo, lo que se descubrió es solo una parte de lo que realmente esta dentro de Serena.

Muchas gracias!,

Por cierto ya no hemos charlado en el msn, pero lo remediare pronto.

Bye!!!

NeoReina-sailormoon:

Ooh!! See, tanto, tanto que chismear!!!!, me ganaste con el mail, pero te lo respondí, además no me digas que no fui critica, lo único que digo, ¡¡¡ quiero verla otra vez!!!.

Ya viste, ya respondí lo que le pasaba a Zaf y la relación con Serena. Creo que todo lo que me preguntaste se respondió en este capitulo

No la menciones, que aun lloro y no solo por ella, ya también Haru termino.

Cuídate mucho y ustedes digan cuando nos reunimos para comenta.

Besos y abrazos!!

Hehra:

Hola!!,hola!!!

Mil gracias a ti, por ser parte de esto y estar al pendiente, aunque casi no hemos hablado en estos días, supongo que el trabajo y la escuela nos están matando.

Bachos y bechos!!

Saludos y un Beso

**Me costo y no hacer este capitulo, adoro a Zaf de Perdidas, pero no es igual a este, así que es mas difícil hacerlo, espero que les gustara y no me maten.**

**El adelanto que el siguiente capitulo, bueno los siguientes capítulos son de Serena, por que habrá mas de uno.**

**Besos**

_**Eliz**_

_Formula mágica_

_rr__n__ + eliz feliz + inspiración = capitulo de Serena_

_Presiona aquí para dejar tu comentario_


	9. Blood Act I

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·**__"Blood"__**·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Act__ I_

_Purgatory_

_**Usted es libre de no hablar si así lo desea. Pero el silencio no es el entorno natural de las historias: las historias necesitan palabras. Sin ellas palidecen, **_

_**Enferman**__** y mueren, y luego te persiguen.**_

_** Vida **__**Winter**__** "El cuento número 13"**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

- 26, 265,600 Segundos, 437,760 Minutos, 7296 Horas, 304 días, 10 meses. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?; tal vez sí, tal vez no, ¿importaría?

Tal vez sea importante para aquel que los eventos de la vida sean trascendentales, pero para mí han pasado a ser simplemente eventos.

No me remonto a tiempo pasado, ni al futuro lejano, simplemente al presente; al que esta en juego, el que merece y acapara cada instante de mi atención. -

- ¿Señorita Serena? -

- ¿Si? – Serena dejo de mirar por la ventana de la estancia, para mirar a su ama de llaves.

- Tiene una llamada del Señor Artemis –

- Gracias Susan, la voy a tomar aquí – El ama de llaves se retiro dándole privacidad a Serena, para atender su llamada.

- Alo,¿Artemis? -

_- Serena, __sí, soy yo, ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?, te he mandado más de cien e-mails y ninguno me has regresado, ¿estás enferma?, ¿Qué sucede con el trabajo?-_

- He estado ocupada, vi tus llamadas y tus e-mails, pero no voy a ponerme histérica como tú –

_- Estoy preocupado –_

- Tu siempre estas preocupado, ahora que recuerdo te acabas de casar hace menos de dos meses –

_- Pero…-_

-No hay pero que valga, estoy bien, sólo quiero estar sola –

_- Serena, ya has tenido tu dosis de soledad, creo que tomaste parte de la que me correspondía, ¿sabes?, he hablado con Elle y me ha dado los __teléfonos de algunos de sus colegas, te haría bien visitar a alguno de ellos –_

- No Artemis, no necesito comiences, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con un imbécil que no me conoce y además le voy a pagar por recostarme en un estúpido sofá, no gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –

_- __Tómalo en cuenta –_

- Nos vemos Temis, saludos a Elle, te llamo después –

_- Hasta luego Serena –_

_Serena regreso a su sitio, mie__ntras observaba como el viento jugaba con las hojas secas; su conciencia sólo medía el presente, luna saltó a su regazo y así ambas observaron la vida pasar._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

- Serena, ¿me estás escuchando? – La susodicha respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento para evitar rolarlos ojos.

- Si Haruka, te escucho –

- Parece que no es así, ¿Has hablado con Artemis? –

- Sí –

- Ajá –

- Haruka, si quieres saber hablar con él llámalo, tienes su número, ¿no?-

- El de la oficina –

- Con ese te basta y sobra – Haruka entrecerró los ojos a Serena.

- ¿Es cierto que se mudó a los suburbios?, ¿Qué Gabrielle esta embarazada?, ¿Va a dejar la compañía? –

- No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé –

- Serena es tu Tío, debes de saberlo –

- Estás en lo correcto Haruka, es mi familia, pero eso no me da poder sobre su vida –

- Pero él se mete en tu vida – Serena miró irritada a Haruka.

- Si lo hace o no, es problema de él y mío; lo siento Haruka, me tengo que ir –

- Pero…- Haruka quedó desconcertada, la actitud de Serena cambió drásticamente, no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que se estaba despidiendo de ella –

- Te llamo luego Haruka –

- Serena…-

- Adiós Haruka –

_Serena __abandonó la calidez de la cafetería para internarse en las frías calles de Nueva York, caminó por ellas, por la simple razón de hacerlo; sus pasos vagaron desde las bulliciosas y atiborradas avenidas hasta la paz y tranquilidad de Centrar Park, después de llegar ahí, se detuvo._

_No só__lo lo hicieron sus pasos, su consciencia hizo lo mismo._

- ¿Por qué Haruka?, ¿por qué simplemente no puedes ser mi amiga y dejar de lado tus intereses?-

_**Eso era la cruda verdad, Haruka y ella en un tiempo fueron amigas, compartían negocios, salían de compras, per**__**o todo cambio desde Haruka entró en la cama de Artemis.**_

_**Aunque la abandonó**__** algún tiempo, después ya nada fue igual, Haruka se obsesionó por Artemis y gracias a eso arruinó su amistad, indirectamente o no, lo hizo.**_

_**Una parte de Serena cree que Haruka no se da cuenta de **__**eso, pero ya poco le importa a dónde la lleve su amistad con ella.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en medio de una discusión superficial o entre un mar de aburrimiento, hace tiempo que había perdido el gusto por los bares, ahora sólo significaban un punto de reunión con clientes para cerrar tratos, ya no eran sitios para socializar._

- Serena –

- ¿Si Setsuna? – Setsuna alzó una ceja por al respuesta de Serena.

- Un poco a la defensiva, ¿no?-

- Tú lo dijiste, un poco –

- Adoro tu sentido del humor, pero no venimos a hablar de eso, en dos meses es el aniversario luctuoso de tus padres, creo que debes mandar decir un servicio religioso en su honor y después podrías dar una rueda de prensa para mostrar los logros de la empresa y así callar la boca de aquellos que …-

- Setsuna, ¿me crees estúpida?-

- No, pero…-

- Pues lo parece, ¿crees que no he previsto lo del aniversario de mis padres? –

- No lo parece Serena, te veo demasiado tranquila –

- No tengo que estar llorando y gritando para recordarlos Setsuna-

- Lo lamento –

- El departamento de relaciones públicas ya tiene todo listo, no habrá rueda de prensa, ni nada que se le parezca, sólo un servicio religioso y nada más –

- Pero Serena, no puedes hacer sólo eso, debes mostrarle al mundo como va la empresa-

- No –

- Serena, estás desperdiciando una grandiosa oportunidad para obtener más accionistas, más contratos –

- ¿¡Qué Demonios Piensas!? No vas a convertir esto en un circo Setsuna, es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, no una estúpida celebración, entiéndelo muy bien; Artemis y yo lo acordamos de esta manera y así se va a llevar a cabo –

- Pero Serena, reconsidéralo –

- ¡Carajo Setsuna!, no tienes corazón –

- Serena, sé que son tus padres y los amabas pero….-

- No, no quiero escuchar ni un estúpido pero más, no va haber rueda de prensa, no va a haber reporteros, no cámaras cerca, entiéndelo de una vez –

- No seas estúpida Serena –

- No seas estúpida tú Setsuna –

_Serena se retiró__ sin decir más, dejando a una Setsuna muy cabreada y con la palabra en la boca._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

- ¿¡Quién Demonios se cree!?-

_Rabia, furia y melancolía aquejaban a Serena, a pesar de haber pasado dos semanas desde su reunión con Setsuna, no podía olvidar sus palabras._

_Por esa razón se mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, trataba de evitar pensar en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres._

_No era la primera vez que la muerte la visitaba, pero sí era la primera vez que podía exteriorizar su dolor, pero no lo hizo._

_Necesitaba gritar y maldecir, con la única persona que tenía la plena confianza para hacerlo, se encontraba en estos momentos en su nube personal, aún rememorando su luna de miel._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**- Todo mundo tiene una historia. Es como la familia. Quizás no la conozca, quizá la haya perdido, pero así y todo existe. **_

_**Puede alejarse de ella o darle la espalda, pero no puede decir que no tiene. Lo mismo sucede con las h**__**istorias. **_

_**De modo que – concluyó – todo el mundo tiene una historia. **_

_**¿Cuándo piensa contarme la suya?**_

_** Vida Winter "El cuento nú**__**mero 13"**_

- No tenías que hacer esto, comprendo que estás ocupado – Serena miró a Artemis por encima de su copa de vino, se sentía culpable por robarle tiempo.

- No digas estupideces, nunca estaré lo suficientemente ocupado para ti – Artemis la miraba significativamente.

- ¿Cómo está Elle? – Pregunto Serena.

- Trabajando, redecorando, decorando, irritable, simplemente perfecta- Serena sonrió ante la expresión de adoración de Artemis.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –

- No, es sólo que esta susceptible, nada que no se puede arreglar en la alcoba, en el sofá, en la encimera o en….-

- Suficiente, no deseo saber más de tu vida sexual y tus hábitos de convencimiento –

- Jajaja, bien…entonces…estás, ¿lista? – Artemis suspiró quedamente –

- Siempre – La mirada de Serena se desvió al gran ventanal del restaurante, donde la ciudad se iluminaba con cientos de diminutas luces.

- Quiero que estés tranquila, no va a hacer fácil, no solo lo digo por la prensa, vamos a desenterrar unos cuantos demonios –

- Lo sé…lo sé –

- Háblame…Serena…háblame –

- No…no sé…no sé cómo, no sé qué debo sentir –

- Nunca hablamos de esto, simplemente aceptamos su muerte, preparamos todo y seguimos adelante, no te permití llorar, no nos permití llorarlos.

Eran tus padres, tus pilares, se que Kenji e Ikuko están orgullosos de ti, has sobrepasado todas sus expectativas, has tomado las riendas de todos y cada uno de los negocios de la familia y no sólo eso, como persona maduraste en exceso y valoraste todo aquello que ha llegado a tus manos –

- No lo creo, no creo que estén orgullosos de mí Temis, he hecho demasiado para que me repudien -

- Si lo has hecho o no, debe de tener una razón justa-

- No, cada vez… cada vez que Mamá veía a cualquier niño, se preguntaba si sus nietos tendrían ojos azules y cabello rubio…-

….eso era veneno para mi alma, su sonrisa se ensanchaba cuando dejaba correr su imaginación y su ilusión hacia el futuro; nunca se lo dije, fui tan cobarde, cuando ella y Papá se preocuparon por mi aislamiento e indiferencia, simplemente me quedé callada; lo juro, te lo juro, desee decírselos, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…decirles que había perdido a mi bebé…que iban a ser abuelos…no pude…nunca pude… tenía… tuve… tengo miedo de decepcionarlos …-

Serena sintió que Artemis estrechaba su mano, pero se rehusaba a mirarlo, las lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos, habían pasado años desde que se permitió derramarlas frente alguien que no fuera su reflejo en el espejo.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, Serena se calmó y miró de nuevo a Artemis.

- No decepcionaste a nadie -

- ¿Ni siquiera a ti Artemis? – Serena le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Artemis y por un instante Artemis dudó.

- Lo que yo piense sobre ti o sobre tus acciones, no tiene nada de importancia, sólo tienes que saber que te amo así, tal y como eres, tan maravillosa e imperfecta, mi querida hermanita Serena –

Serena estrechó la mano de Artemis entre las suyas, dándole un silencioso agradecimiento.

_**Podemos considerar que nunca fallamos, que los **__**demás son aquellos que lo hacen, sí, ¿cómo no?…no sirve volver a repetir que nuestras fallas pasadas nos perseguirán hasta el final de nuestros días; esa lección esta muy bien impartida y la mayoría la ha llevado a la práctica; entonces ¿Por qué eludir lo obvio?**_

_**Es simple, lógico y conciso.**_

_**Por miedo.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Por fin habí__a llegado el nefasto día, Serena estaba consciente de su nerviosismo y angustia._

_La noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, había tratado de descansar y todo había sido en vano, las horas habían transcurrido en blanco, sentada en el lugar que se había convertido en su preferido desde hace unas semanas, la ventana del despacho de su Padre, con luna sentada en su regazo, las horas llegaron acompañadas de los minutos y trayendo de la mano al alba._

_Le había __insistido a Artemis que llegaran juntos al cementerio y el accedió, y para estos instantes ya se había arrepentido de hacerlo._

_Sentados__ frente a ella en la limusina, estaban Artemis y Gabrielle._

_Sus dedos estaban entrelazados y la cabeza de ella estaba recostada ligeram__ente en el hombro izquierdo de él, mientras sus miradas se encontraban perdidas en la nada._

_Mir__ando fijamente sus manos, se dio cuenta que ella hacía círculos en el dorso de la mano de él, tratando de tranquilizarlo._

_La bilis subió por la garganta de Serena, de repente se sintió demasiado enferma, enferma de envidia. Por fin Artemis había encontrado al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, ¿y ella cuando lo haría?, tenía una relación o un intento de ello._

_Deseó que é__l estuviera a su lado en este instante, poder refugiarse en su abrazo y que este le diera la confianza que necesitaba, que le repitiera una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, aunque no fuera verdad, lo necesitaba y le molestaba reconocerlo._

_Pero, ¿Dónde estaba él?; talvez en la limusina que acabada de pasar por su lado o __tal vez en el Lexus, él lo había mencionado; era mejor llegar separados, así evitaban especulaciones, pero ante todo lo hacía por respeto a sus difuntos padres._

_De una manera casi le había __creído, casi…_

_No pudo continuar analizando su situación, porque el chofer ya había abierto la puerta y Artemis ayudaba a salir a su esposa del auto._

_Frente a ella miles de cámaras y micrófonos se alzaban detrás de las vallas que se habían dispuesto por el equipo de seguridad._

_Se había querido evitar un circo con los medios, pero se había convertido en una alfombra roja._

_Artemis le ofrecía su brazo para entrar al lugar y se dejó llevar por él._

_Todo se convirtió en una espiral borrosa y difusa, __siluetas y siluetas se formaban a sus lados y frente a ella, volvió a la realidad cuando vio las lápidas, que no había podido olvidar desde hace un año._

_Avanzó__ hasta poder mirarlas de frente, ni un paso atrás, ni uno delante, pudo dar más._

_Los __oídos le zumbaban, lograba distinguir el sonido lejano de murmullos, entonces los distinguió como las voces de la gente que estaba cerca de ella._

_Serena alzó la vista y vio__ al sacerdote comenzando con el servicio religioso, lo ignoró y se concentró en recordar a sus padres y sus momentos compartidos._

_La__ primera vez que anduvo en bicicleta, la fractura del brazo por trepar un árbol, las lágrimas de su madre al verla salir a su primer baile, el orgullo que vio en los ojos de su padre cuando dio su discurso de graduación, todos y cada uno son preciosos, inmaculados_

_Sintió__ una presión en el brazo izquierdo, esto la obligó a girarse y averiguar qué era, Artemis la miraba fijamente reclamando su atención, después desvió su mirada, entre tantos rostros reconoció varios de ellos, algunos de ellos la miraba con tristeza y lástima, otras más con hipocresía e indiferencia, no reparó en ninguno de ellos, en estos instantes sólo eran rostros, no le importaban sus nombres._

_Só__lo le importaban, sus padres a los que ya no volvería a ver y de los que sólo quedaban recuerdos y fotografías, y ninguno de ellos la podría abrazar en este instante._

_Sus rodillas__ se debilitaron y no le dieron ningún instante para reaccionar, cayó al pié de las tumbas._

- ¡Serena! , ¡¿Estás bien?¡, ¡Serena!,¿¡Qué sucede?! – Artemis se encontraba arrodillado a su lado, mientras Gabrielle hacía lo mismo.

- Serena mírame, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – La cuestionó Gabrielle.

- ¿Llorando?, no estoy llorando – Serena negó con la cabeza

- ¿No?, ¿entonces que cómo llamas a las lágrimas que caen por tus mejillas? – Ese comentario de Gabrielle la obligó a tocarse el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – Serena sintió la humedad que caía por su rostro y se sorprendió ante ello.

- Artemis, tenemos que sacarla de aquí, por favor, rápido – Artemis no dudó ante la súplica de su esposa, iba a sacar de ahí a Serena lo antes posible.

_L__a guiaron de nuevo a la limusina, rodeados por media docena de elementos de seguridad. Los reporteros los bombardeaban con preguntas y lanzaban especulaciones de lo más infames_.

_Estando dentro de la __limusina Serena era capaz de escuchar cada una de ellas, en realidad no escuchaba nada, pero eso cambio en un instante cuando un reportero se logró inmiscuir cerca de ellos._

- Señor Keutan, lo acompañamos en su sentir por la falta de su hermana y su cuñado, sabemos que son momentos difíciles para usted y su familia, pero entre tanto dolor la llegada de su primogénito convierte estos tiempos en alegrías, ¿estuvo planeado el embarazo?, ¿Cuándo es la fecha estimada de parto? -

_Toda__s las expresiones abandonaron la cara de Serena, sólo estaba adornada por una pulcra palidez, su mirada viajaba de Artemis a Gabrielle y se desviaba a su vientre._

_No le importó__ el golpe de la puerta y que se golpeó con el asiento cuando el conductor aceleró, en su cabeza sólo se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, después de respirar varias veces, fue capaz de articular palabra._

- ¿Un hijo?, ¿E-está embarazaba? – Serena desvió su mirada al vidrio que se encontraba a su lado y se concentró en su reflejo.

- Serena….- Artemis comenzó a hablar pero fue cortado por Gabrielle.

- Lo sentimos Serena, no era la manera que te enteraras, discúlpanos, te lo íbamos a decir lo antes posible – Serena se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Cuánto…cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? – La sonrisa de añoranza de Gabrielle, apuñaló por dentro a Serena.

- Diez semanas, sí, ya se lo que piensas, te voy a ahorrar las matemáticas, cuando nos casamos no lo sabía, no tenía idea de que estaba embarazada, hasta hace unas semanas me comencé a sentir mal, dudé al principio, pero me hice una prueba y después fui con el médico a confirmarlo, creo que ahí fue donde se filtró la información, Artemis quería total discreción hasta que tú lo supieras.

Considerando que tú y el son como hermanos, este bebé será más que tu primo, felicidades Serena vas a ser Tía –

- Quiero ir a casa -

- Serena…-

- Quiero ir a mi casa Artemis, ahora –

_Artemis __asintió en silencio y le dio la orden al chofer, nadie volvió a hablar durante todo el trayecto_.

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**La envidia es mala consejera**__** y uno que otro opina lo mismo de la soledad, en cierto modo lo son; pero si no envidiáramos los logros, bienes materiales y demás cosas banales de los demás no lucharíamos por alcanzarlos y obtenerlos, además, si no reflexionáramos, lloráramos o simplemente desperdiciáramos la soledad que tenemos, no seríamos nada, ambas nos impulsan a seguir, claro, de distinta manera y con motivos igual de diferentes.**_

_**Pero no siempre pueden traer buenas nuevas, alguna vez la miseria llega.**_

- Está embarazada, van a tener un bebé – Serena se encontraba sentada al centro de su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, descansando su cabeza sobre estas.

- Un bebé… ¿cómo hubiera sido mi bebé?... ¿Por qué?.... ¡¿por qué?! – Los sollozos abandonaron su pecho acompañados de las lágrimas que habían estado retenidas ya por varios años y fue entre ellas que su memoria retrocedió para rememorarlas.

_- Zafiro….-_

_- ¿Qué sucede amor?- El joven pelinegro se acerco a su novia y se hincó frente a ella…_

_- Yo… Zafiro…-_

_- Serena ¿qué sucede? me estás preocupando- _

_- Zafiro…estoy embarazada- Serena tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía como si se hubiera liberado un gran peso, miró a su novio que todavía no se reponía de la noticia._

_Acarició__ su cara, esperando que la mirara, pero no fue así, por varios minutos repitió la misma acción sin obtener resultado. De repente el tomó su mano y la retiró de su rostro, Serena sonrió tímidamente esperando su reacción positiva pero nunca llegó._

_- ¿Está__s embarazada? – Preguntó Zafiro cautelosamente._

_- Sí__, estoy embarazada –_

_- ¿Está__s segura? – Serena se molestó por el tono frió e indiferente de él._

_- Sí__ – _

_- Bien – El se levantó y dirigió al ventanal, negándose a mirar a Serena._

_- ¿Bien?__, Zafiro, es tuyo, es tu hijo, nuestro hijo, ¿Qué te sucede?- Serena se levantó y caminó a su encuentro, dudó y se detuvo unos pasos lejos de él._

_- No sé__ qué sucede, no esperaba esto, ¿Tomabas la píldora? –_

_- Si lo hací__a, puede haber sido el medicamento para el insomnio o el del resfriado, fue lo que me dijo el medico –_

_- ¿Fuiste al medico? –_

_- Sí__, hace unos días, tenía un retraso, pero no me quise ilusionar, compré una prueba casera y dio positivo, pero no quería decírtelo hasta no estar segura al cien por ciento-_

_- __De acuerdo – La rabia se apoderó de Serena._

_- Zafiro, ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede__?! Sólo me dices, "bien", "de acuerdo"; ¡Carajo!, ¡háblame! –_

_- ¡¿Qué quiere que te diga?! , ¡No esperaba esto!, ¿eso es lo qué quieres?, no lo esperaba Serena, sabes muy bien que nuestra relación es muy complicada y esto lo hace peor._

_Entiéndelo__ Serena, nunca hemos aparecido en público juntos, ¿Cómo vamos a manejar esto?, no podemos de un día a otro anunciar que estamos juntos y además que viene un niño en camino._

_Nuestra relación ha florecido entre las paredes de este cuarto de hotel, entre nuestras discretas charlas en las reuniones, ¿Qué voy hacer? –_

_- ¿Cómo qué, qué__ vas a hacer?, voy a tener este bebé, no lo pienso abortar, con o sin tu ayuda lo voy a tener- _

_- ¿Estás segura?, es fácil decirlo, pero es muy distinto hacerlo, dejemos de lado la prensa, concéntrate en nuestras familias, ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?, ¿Cómo lo van a tomar?_

_Por una b__uena razón nuestra relación está bajo las sombras, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?, esto no les va a agradar-_

_- __Dímelo sin rodeos Zafiro, dime simplemente que no quieres hacerte cargo -_

_- No te adelantes Serena – Zafiro se dio vuelta y quedó frente a ella._

_- ¿Entonces? , no te comprendo- _

_- Yo tampoco__ lo hago, esto…es demasiado, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué vamos a hacer, ¿Quieres tenerlo? – Zafiro la miró a los ojos, cargando la mirada de indecisión._

_- Sí, ya te lo dije – Serena se abrazó a misma._

_- __También está la adopción y…-_

_- No Zafiro, eso nunca, este bebé se queda a mi lado, es mío – Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Zafiro volvió a tomar la palabra._

_- Me aterra esta situación, apenas si puedo encargarme de mí mismo, además tengo las responsabilidades con la familia, he hecho nuevos negocios y tengo más en puerta, tendría que hacer tiempo, cambiar el ritmo de vida, las prioridades y cambiar los planes a futuro, no te voy a mentir Serena, sabía que iba a tener hijos, deseo tener, pero no me lo esperaba así._

_Tengo muchas dudas y demasiados__ temores, que nunca creí que existieran, no sé qué hacer…no sé qué hacer Serena –_

_- ¡Dices Que No Sabes Qué Hacer! ¡ ¿Y Yo?¡, !Yo Estoy Asustada,¡ Maldita Sea, Estoy Aterrorizada! ¡Y Me Dices Que Tienes Dudas!, ¡Eres Un Pendejo Zafiro! ...un imbécil, te preocupas por tus planes, negocios y no sé que otras estupideces, ¿Dónde estoy yo?_

_¿No lo quieres verdad?, ¿No nos quieres?, ya te lo dije, no eres necesario, no te necesito, solamente tenía que decírtelo, a fin de cuentas es tu hijo- Zafiro se acercó a Serena y la tomó por los hombros._

_- ¡Sí__ me importan!, Te lo juro Serena, me importan ambos…pero…nunca había pasado por una situación así, entiéndelo por favor – La expresión de él se suavizó._

_- ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué va a suceder?, - La esperanza se vio reflejada en el rostro de Serena, pero desapareció cuando Zafiro la soltó._

_- Necesito pensar…__ necesito estar solo –_

_- Que…_

_-Serena…__déjame solo…-Zafiro fue interrumpido por la bofetada que Serena le propinó, ella esperaba que la enfrentara, pero nunca lo hizo, él permaneció con la mirada en el piso, Serena tomó su bolso y se retiró de la habitación sin mirar atrás._

Limpió los restos de sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y calmarse, escuchó el timbre de su móvil y se apresuró a tomarlo para contestar la llamada, cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba respiró hondo y la respondió.

- Aló -

_- ¿Serena?-_

- Sí…-

_- ¿Cómo está__s? –_

-……..-

_- ¡Serena! ¿__Sigues ahí?-_

- Sí Darien, aquí estoy –

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te sientes mal? –_

-Darien, ¿para qué me llamaste? –

_- Estaba preocupado por ti, después de lo del servicio esta mañana…-_

- Si estabas tan preocupado, ¿Por qué no te acercaste para ver cómo estaba? –

_-_ _Serena ya hablamos de esto, la prensa tendría su propia fiesta con esta noticia, además con el aniversario luctuoso de tus padres, no creo conveniente que nos vean juntos_ –

- No es conveniente, demasiada publicidad, podría arruinar negocios, ¿Sabes?, me estoy hastiando de esto, ¿seguro qué sientes algo por mí? –

_- Serena, __¿cómo se te ocurre eso…?-_

- Es la verdad Darien, seamos sinceros, tienes tres razones para estar conmigo, número uno, estás locamente enamorado de mí. Número dos, solamente te querías colar en mi cama y tenerme como un trofeo más, y número tres, estás enamorado de TBC y mis cuentas de banco y además de todos los negocios que manejo.

Así que, Señor Chiba, ¿Qué opción elije usted?-

_- Serena, ¡¿Qué__ carajo te sucede?¡, ¡¿Por qué me dices esas estupideces?!-_

- Respóndeme Darien, elije una…-

_- __Será mejor que hablemos cuando estés mas tranquila, te llamo….-_ Serena no escuchó más, había colgado.

Miró el teléfono con detenimiento y su memoria evocó un instante que ella creía ya olvidado.

_- ¿Serena? – Artemis estaba parado en la entrada a la recamara de Serena, __ella le hizo una seña para que entrara._

_- Temis ¿__a qué debo tu visita?- Él caminó y quedó frente a ella, que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama._

_- Ikuko me llamó, me dijo que estabas muy rara, que apenas llegabas a casa te encerrabas en tu recamara y que no salías para nada. ¿Qué sucede? –_

_- Nada – Serena desvió la mirada, sintió como la cama se movió cuando Artemio se sentó a su lado._

_- Puedes confiar en mí, dime lo que sea, lo vamos a resolver juntos-_

_- No tienes idea de cuánto hubiera dado por escuchar esas palabras__ de otros labios…"lo vamos a resolver juntos"…no tienes idea Temis – Las palabras de Serena confundieron más a Artemis, ya que estaban cargadas de amargura y tristeza._

_- ¿Qué sucede Serena? – Ella se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y automáticamente se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver la preocupación en el rostro de él._

_- Artemis…Estoy embarazada – Por unos instantes Serena vio la decepción en el rostro de él, pero fue reemplazada por la furia a los pocos minutos, seguida por el dolor y la tristeza. Al comprender la situación se acercó más a Serena y la abrazó acercándola a su pecho._

_- Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien Serena – Ella no soportó más y rompió en llanto._

Serena apretó su móvil, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos del esfuerzo, después lo arrojó por el aire y cayó en algún lugar de la habitación, sin importarle cuál era.

Se acostó hecha un ovillo, mientras miraba por la ventana, hacia el cielo nocturno.

Su mano titubeante se dirigió a su vientre, para estrujar la tela que lo cubría.

- Como una estrella llegaste al mundo….y como una estrella te extinguiste-

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido…**_

* * *

**Después de un mes de fiesta – por decirlo así – además no tenia nada de inspiración, fue el capitulo que me costo mas sacarlo adelante, ¡¡ pero lo logre!!.**

**Se que es otro punto diferente de apreciar a Serena, uno muuy distinto, espero que les guste tanto como a mi este capitulo.**

**Karibonita:**Y en este ya se supo mas, pero queda un poquito mas de Serena. Gracias.

**Susy Granger:**La verdad no recuerdo si lo mencionaste cuando hablamos, pero independientemente acertaste.

Como perdió al bebé se va a saber en el siguiente capitulo, te falle no fue en este, pero mostré otras cosas.

Yo que te puedo decir sobre Zafiro, ¡Lo adoro!; entre Serena y Zafiro no existe amor, aunque lo parezca y hagan comentarios sobre eso no se aman.

Artemis cree que Darien no le conviene a Serena, por que así es su naturaleza, la protege de todo y ante todo, además nadie sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Darien, puede actuar por que siente atracción por ella e incluido a eso va la empresa y demás, pero puede ser.

No creo realmente que se repita otro capitulo de Darien, aun queda otro capitulo de Serena y se vera lo que resta. Realmente en este capitulo es en el único que Serena muestra mas de ella, en los otros simplemente se mostraba indiferente, calculadora y obstinada, sin dar mas de ella.

No es cierto no te he visto en el msn, desde hace uuhh!!. Muchas Gracias!! Un abrazo!!

**Isabel: **Gracias, ahora todo tiene mas sentido.

**Darienlover****: **Yo también estoy feliz! Por que te gusto el capitulo, bueno tu duda se disuelve el siguiente capitulo. Eso no lo responderé, lo dejo pendiente junto a los que se encontraron en la oficina, ya casi lo sabemos.

Ya viste como se lleva la relación de Serenay Darien, creo que ella actúa un poco acorde a su estado de animo.

Si no hemos podido charlar, un abrazo!!

**Maritza:** Tenia la carta guardada bajo la manga, espero que te gustara este capitulo. Gracias.

**Suyi:**Si lo se moxa, gracias!

Concuerdo contigo también fue uno de mis capítulos preferidos, pero también este me encanto!!

No tengo remedio!!

Cuando escribí esto aun no tenia el mail que te pedí en mi correo, doña suyi necesita una dosis concentrada de vacaciones, t-rex por favor llévala a una isla paradisíaca a broncearse, jejeje,¡¡¡el mail!!!

Bachos y bechos!!

**Brigitgrian****:** Si se aclaro un poco mas, lo del bebé se sabrá mas en el próximo capitulo. Entre Serena y Zafiro ya no queda amor, puede haber otros sentimientos, pero amor no.

Tambien espero que nos encontremos próximamente en el msn. Gracias y Hasta luego.

**Tamagochi:** Se que amas este fic, y en tu memoria, - ya que estas ausente – hay varias cosas para conmemorarte, lamento que no vieras el resultado inmediato, pero cuando lo hagas se que te gustara!!

Besos!!! Disfruta las vacaciones!!!!

**Marta:** Si es cierto acertaste, pero me resistía a no decir nada y mantenerlo en silencio. Ya te dije que contesto lo que puedo y si no te encamino al tema, que creo que a veces es peor, jeje.

Alguna duda se te aclaro y creo que vinieron peores, Artemis es será un apoyo para Serena, lo de la boda lo cuenta Serena en el próximo capitulo.

Ya paso casi un año, recordar que los padres de Serena murieron cierto día y días después se celebro el sepelio, el aniversario que rememora Serena es el día que ellos murieron en el accidente.

Serena es la que va a contar su relación con Darien y lo que desea y espera de ella.

Te mando un abrazo!! Cuídate mucho!.

**J****az021****:** Bueno, no digas eso, se que hice este fic como laberinto, ¿pero a que no es interesante?, jejeje.

Hasta ahora estamos con que ella lo perdió y un poco de sus reacciones al enterarse del embarazo.

Gracias, nos leemos.

**SereyDarien****:** La cuestión de que no se vea mucho avance es por que es corto ya esta por terminar, a escasos dos capítulos. Dudaba mucho de la dinámica del Fic, pero veo que a todos les agrada.

Espero que mi ingrata musa no se vaya de nuevo de pachanga, duro demasiada de paseo.

Gracias.

**Usakochiba01: **Hola!, es cierto estabas muy perdida, ¿Cómo va todo?.

No tienes de que preocuparte, se que estas ocupada, muchas gracias hago mi mejor esfuerzo y le hecho todos los kilos, gracias por molestarte en leerlo.

Un gran abrazo, cuídate!!

**I****sa1181****: **Ya viste que transcurrió un año aproximadamente, ¿Cómo es que llevan 5 meses juntos?, bueno ambos son muy buenos guardando secretos y ante todo discreción, pero para mas detalles ten paciencia.

Gracias!! Un abrazo!!

**NeoReina-sailormoon****: **Te voy a buscar como a wally, ¡donde estas!, ya no hemos chismeado, ¿Qué te he hecho?.

Si es fuerte, pero es mas como la afecto, como la afecta y como la va a afectar ese hecho. Ya di algo de lo que paso, pero aun falta lo mas jugoso. Soy voluntaria para darte una cachetada y sacarte del estado de shock, jajaja no te creas, aunque no me sale tan caro el avión, jjajjaja.

No Zafiro no la ama, tiene más sentimientos por Serena pero amor seria el ultimo de ellos. Te juro que quería actualizar para navidad, pero las benditas posadas no me dejaron, luego las compras, después las desveladas y viene año nuevo y quedo como zombie, y mi inspiración estaba de parranda, jejeeje.

Nuestra espera será hasta marzo, por lo que leí, además ya vi el libro esta muy pequeño y muy caro, me duele el bolsillo.

Besos!!.

**Lumar27****: **No te preocupes, mas vale tarde que nunca los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, eso de los cullen me agrada y si te encuentra a un Ed o un Emmett me lo podrías enviar por favor , jejej, lo único bueno de no dormir es que quema muchas calorías y bajas de peso – lo digo por experiencia – pero después es un cansancio horrible.

Tu que no entiendes y yo con mi mente maquiavélica que idea estas cosas tan locas, no se a donde llegare, jaja, estoy pendiente de todas tus dudas, cuando quieras me las dices y las despejo.

Sabes que me quede prendada de Zafiro y lo hago lucir jeje.

Te aclaro Serena no tuvo al bebé, lo perdió, ¿pero de que manera lo hizo?.

Muchas gracias y descansa, no te vayas a poner mal de tanto ajetreo, te envió un abrazo.

Gracias.

**Sailorlady**: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar tu comentario, si Serena y Darien si tienen algo que ver, a lo otro dos capítulos mas y se sabrá.

A lo mejor si se despejo algo, espero que te gustara.

Gracias.

**JennySol****: **Pobrecita de ti, es la epidemia de los exámenes, la Uni deja a todos como zombis.

Esa era mi principal misión desterrar un poco la imagen de Zaf y mostrar realmente como es.

Gracias y mucha suerte en la Uni.

**Amsz88Chiba: **Creo que poco a poco se resuelve todo.

Ella si quiere o quiso a su bebé y ya lo demostró.

Su relación es rara, pero no se que opines después de leer el capitulo.

Gracias, espero que te gustara el cap.

**Hehra:** gracias!! Por soportar mis burradas, ahora si me pase y no digas que no, pero prefería preguntar a quedarme con las dudas.

Como regalo de reyes y Navidad, lo que me pediste lo vas a tener, jejeje.

Gracias por tu ayuda, todo lo que comentamos tenlo por seguro que va al siguiente capitulo.

**No me queda mas que decir, que gracias por leer esta historia, y pronto tendrán noticias mías.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Elizabeth.**


	10. Blood Act II

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·**__"Blood"__**·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Act__ II_

_Rede__mption_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**Queda prohibido llorar sin aprender,  
levantarte un día sin saber que hacer,  
tener miedo a tus recuerdos.**_

_**Queda prohibido no crear tu historia,  
dejar de dar las gracias a Dios por tu vida,  
no tener un momento para la gente que te necesita,  
no comprender que lo que la vida te da, también te lo quita.**_

_**Queda prohibido no buscar tu felicidad,  
no vivir tu vida con una actitud positiva,  
no pensar en que podemos ser mejores,  
no sentir que sin ti este mundo no sería igual**_

_**Extracto Queda Prohibido, Pablo Neruda **_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

- Tal vez debería, dejar el café, me pone demasiado irritable por las mañanas; tal vez debería, deshacerme de ese par de tacones rojo, sólo ocupan espacio y además son de hace tres temporadas; tal vez debería, comprar ese par de libros que me agradó, no tienen buenas críticas pero me agradó lo que leí; tal vez debería, dejar de equivocarme, sí, debería de hacerlo; tal vez debería considerar las consecuencias de todas y cada una de mis acciones y decisiones; debería vivir el presente, aprender del pasado y cultivar el futuro.

Debería de cambiar demasiadas cosas, podría comenzar por mi persona, tal vez mi actitud, un poco el carácter, pero…si realmente hiciera esos cambios, ¿qué quedaría de mí? No debería de ser capaz de tener entre mis manos las riendas de una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial, tampoco debería de afectarme tanto la vida de terceros y podría dejar atrás los fantasmas pasados o, mejor aún no tener ninguno.

Hay cambios que son necesarios y otros que ocurren por placer. Yo he realizado muchos cambios y debo decir que son muy variados, pero estoy segura que no cambiaría nada de mi vida….-

-¿No pierdes ese habito aún Serena? – Ella miró por encima de su hombro, para contemplar a Artemis en el umbral de la puerta.

- Es la única manera que conozco de reflexionar y de obtener algo constructivo, míralo de otra manera, es como si fuera a un psiquiatra que no me cobra, claro, me falta el diván, pero ¿qué se le va hacer?... no se puede tener todo en la vida. Así que… ¿qué te trae por mi humilde morada? – Artemis sonrió ante la perspectiva tan singular de Serena y se adentró en su oficina.

- Decidí pasar a decir hola, "Hola Serena" –

- Jaja, Hola Artemis – Serena miró a Artemis a través del reflejo que despedía el gran ventanal en su oficina. Ella se mantuvo en la misma posición, dando la espalda a la puerta, con la vista en el azul del cielo.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para comer? -

- ¿Sabes?, recuerdo que uno de mis profesores en la universidad, alguna vez nos realizó una pregunta que realmente me hizo replantearme más de uno de mis pilares morales, si estuvieras en un incendio junto con tu hermano y tres extraños, ¿a quién salvarías?; no te adelantes a responderme lo que seria obvio para ti y para mí también.

Analízalo, independientemente de la decisión que tomes serás egoísta y pre juicioso, más de alguien te señalaría, lo único que te salvaría, sería tu propia resistencia a la adversidad –

- Te quiero Serena, no, es más… te adoro, pero no te soporto cuando decides unirte a Aristóteles o a Sócrates y ¿cómo olvidar cuando muestras tus dotes de pitonisa?... un suculento banquete, simplemente no me podrías haber dicho, sí o no -

- No es que no quiera responder Artemis, es que me apeteció compartir algo contigo, el vivir no implica que tengas que pasar por todas y cada una de las experiencias que tenemos a la mano, creo que el tiempo no nos lo permitiría, pero hay una manera de aprender todo. Y más que eso se aprende de mirar, escuchar y de permanecer implacable a las adversidades de los terceros.

De ti he aprendido lo inimaginable, la entereza contra la adversidad y sobre todas las cosas, la compasión y el amor que guardamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón; ¿mañana comemos? – Serena volvió a mirar sobre su hombro para encontrar a Artemis, de pie junto a las sillas de su escritorio, en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción comenzaba a bailar-

- Perfecto Serena, mañana paso por ti al media día, pero antes de que me vaya, dime ¿a quién elegirías?- Ambos leyeron sus expresiones a través del cristal.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo? –

- Por supuesto, dímelo Serena –

- Bien, como ves, las opciones te dicen que sólo se puede salvar tu hermano y tú o, los tres extraños y tú, yo elegiría salvar a mi hermano y a los extraños –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Los extraños, son extraños para mí, pero no por eso merecen morir, y mi hermano, es lógico; es egoísta, muchos sufrirían y me tacharían de insulsa e idiota, pero ¡hey! es mi decisión, ¿te agradaría estar conmigo en un incendio? –

- Que pases buena tarde –Serena siguió los pasos de Artemis hasta que estuvo fuera de su oficina, después, regresó su mirada a las nubes.

_**No podía escuchar el silbar del viento, pero pudo distinguir cómo el viento jugaba con un par de hojas de algún árbol y ese simple detalle, la remonto a una noche de otoño años atrás**_.

_Nada tenía importancia…nada tiene importancia, ¿alguna vez la tuvo?, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era una buena para nada._

_Sobresalía en la sociedad, su carisma innato la hacia brillar como ninguna otra, todas las puertas se abrían a su paso, augurándole el mejor porvenir._

_Pero, en estos instantes su porvenir era más negro que la noche._

_El único sonido que se encontraba en la habitación era el golpeteo constante del viento contra el cristal de la ventana._

_Su mirada se dirigió a ese lugar y se perdió en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, tragándola por completo._

_El crujir de la puerta la alertó, un poco de luz entró en la habitación iluminándola, tal vez era una enfermera o el médico de guardia, pero ¿en realidad era relevante quién fuera?...no le importaba._

_Sólo unos instantes fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que no era nadie del personal del hospital y al escuchar su voz, no tuvo duda alguna._

_- Serena…- No deseaba hablar con Artemis, no por ahora; Serena cerró los ojos y fingió que dormía. _

_- Serena…- La voz de Artemis se escuchó con más claridad, se había acercado más a ella; predijo sus movimientos y dedujo que estaba a los pies de la cama, justo frente a ella._

_Después de un rato escuchó de nuevo sus pasos y el chirriar del cuero cuando se sentó en el sofá. Durante varios minutos, el silencio hizo acto de presencia, pero el suspiro de Artemis lo desterró, aunque más bien parecía que estaba pidiendo apoyo para hacer algo, la suave voz de él inundó todo la habitación, Serena comprendió que estaba hablando con alguien por el móvil; eso captó por completo la atención de Serena._

_- ….Escúchame con mucha atención......no, espera, ¡escúchame¡….bien......sabes que me he mantenido al margen de todo, pasando por alto demasiadas cosas, pero eso cambió....sí, cambió……¡¡Por Una Maldita Vez, Cierra La Boca Zafiro, Maldita Sea Escúchame!!.... -_

_Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar a Artemis. La rabia contenida en su voz la angustió. Desterró sus pensamientos y se concentró en escuchar la conversación._

_-.....No me voy a andar con rodeos, estoy en el hospital con Serena.....ella se sintió mal y.....todo fue tan repentino, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada……entiende, cuando llegamos ya no podían hacer nada, cuando el médico la revisó ya había abortado……no lo saben, causas naturales, fue lo que dijo el médico…..No Zafiro, no es necesario que vengas, ya tengo todo cubierto, nadie sabe que estamos aquí y si se llegaran a enterar no sabrán la razón, el médico es de mi total confianza y su equipo de trabajo igual……no hay nada que hacer, sólo quería que lo supieras, Serena necesita tiempo; ambos sabemos que el embarazo no era un tema agradable de conversación…sigue su ejemplo y tomate un tiempo, todo lo que necesites, cuando las aguas estén más tranquilas, navegaremos…hasta luego Zafiro- _

_Serena escuchó cada palabra atentamente y poco a poco su memoria retrocedió a lo acontecido solo hace un par de horas; sus súplicas pidiéndole a Artemis que manejara más rápido mientras se abrazaba a si misma y apretaba las piernas, tratando de mantener a su pequeñito dentro de ella. Todo resulto en vano, una nueva oleada de lágrimas anunciaba la llegada, trayendo consigo rabia al sentirse inútil. Por más que intentaba olvidar a la enfermera que trataba de desnudarla, no podía, ella luchaba por mantener sus piernas juntas, aferrándose a esa esperanza, pero se derrumbó cuando la misma enfermera le confirmó sus sospechas, había abortado...había perdido a su hijo._

_Sus manos estaban convertidas en puños, las uñas se clavaban en su carne. El dolor era tan tolerable que deseaba crispar con mas fuerza los puños, para que el dolor aumentar y mitigara al de su corazón._

_Con un sollozo explotó y cada lágrima, cada lamento se vieron acompañados por muchos más; los pasos apresurados de Artemis se detuvieron justo a su lado._

_Artemis tomó la mano izquierda de Serena, la sostuvo así por largo tiempo. Él la dejó llorar y maldecir todo lo que deseara, nunca la interrumpió, nunca le dio la razón, sólo estaba ahí para ella; nunca la miró, ni ella a él, pero Artemis reprimió sus propias lágrimas; no sabía que decirle, simplemente la había llevado al hospital y se había mantenido a su lado… pero eso no era nada. Tragándose sus lágrimas, se concentró en el reflejo de Serena y en la pena que despedían sus ojos._

_Ambos deseaban dar consuelo, porque de una u otra manera se habían fallado,se habían decepcionado el uno al otro._

_En la mar de tristeza, la rabia salía a flote, pero a lo lejos… demasiado lejos, la resignación anunciaba su llegada._

_**Serena suspiró fuertemente y no pudo evitar echar la cabeza para atrás y soltar una carcajada después de ello, ese suspiro le pareció tan familiar al de aquella noche… y continuo riendo por varios minutos, después se mantuvo en silencio, en la misma postura en la cual llevaba varios minutos o tal vez horas.**_

- Definitivamente no cambiaría nada de mi patética, melancólica, miserable y confortable vida….absolutamente nada -

_**Aquí viene un gran dilema, a pesar de lo jodida que nuestra vida esté o hubiera estado, siempre nos reímos de ella o por ella.**_

_**Francamente, si realizara una encuesta y preguntara, "Señor, ¿considera que su vida es una mierda?", el cincuenta por ciento diría que sí, el treinta diría a veces, el quince diría rara vez y el cinco nunca.**_

_**Mi respuesta sería…., hipócritas, la vida nunca nos trata mal sólo hay que aprender a hablar el mismo idioma que ella y así la podemos entender.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York se encontraban como siempre: abarrotadas de gente que iba y venía del trabajo, de compras o simplemente de paseo, de cualquier manera ocasionaba que la adrenalina de cualquiera subiera a tope._

_Pero esto no influía en Serena, su rutina se completaba con éxito pese a todo; la misma que desde hace tres meses seguía al pie de la letra._

_Asistía a la universidad si era necesario para lo de su titulación, si no lo era, partía directo al trabajo, después de estar todo el día fuera, regresaba a casa justo a la hora de la cena. Alguna que otra vez cambiaba un poco su vida, tal vez salía de compras, pero nunca la alteraba._

_Cuando llegaba a casa Luna era quien la recibía, se restregaba en sus tobillos, después ambas emprendían la búsqueda de su Madre, Ikuko. Serena siempre saludaba a su madre y le preguntaba cuáles habían sido sus actividades del día, después preparaban la mesa para la cena y unos minutos más tarde llegaba Kenji para cenar. Artemis los acompañaba casi siempre, con excepción de si tenía algún compromiso de negocios o alguna cita y por supuesto los viernes y sábados._

_Después tomaban café y charlaban un poco o simplemente se hacían compañía mientras su Madre leía alguna revista de decoración y su padre comentaba algún informe atrasado con Artemis, que se perdía entre las llamas de la chimenea. _

_Todo era perfecto, una rutina seguida al pie de la letra que comenzó a alertar a los padres de Serena. Ella no solía salir cada fin de semana, pero lo hacía con regularidad; siguiendo su instinto de madre, Ikuko se armó de valor para enfrentarse a su hija._

_- Serena…- La aludida levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le dio toda su atención a su madre._

_- ¿Qué sucede mamá? –_

_- ¿Cariño, qué te sucede? –_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir mama?, no te entiendo –_

_- Serena, estás demasiado distante por así decirlo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos; están apagados, llenos de pesar, ¿tan grande es la culpa que cargas hija?,¿ no soy digna de tu confianza?, estoy aquí para ti Serena –_

_Serena dudó un instante, deseaba decírselo contarle el por qué de su cambio, pero...tan sólo fue un instante._

_- Estas imaginado cosas, tengo demasiado trabajo, lo sabes muy bien, estamos en una buena racha en el compañía pero eso implica más trabajo, hay muchos negocios en puerta, demasiados tratos que cerrar, el estrés causa estragos - _

_- Lo sé querida…pero estás tan distinta de unos meses para acá, como si hubieras perdido algo o a alguien -_

_- Es tu imaginación….estás exagerando –_

_- No lo hago, Serena no has salido en por lo menos cuatro meses, te has llenado de responsabilidades para evitar hacerlo; no te va a llevar a nada actuar de esa manera, háblame Serena, para eso soy tu madre, sabes que te voy a apoyar incondicionalmente, confía en mí., como yo confío en ti –_

_El pequeño monólogo de su madre la había hecho considerar su actitud y apreciarla desde un punto distinto de vista, pero no podía flaquear teniendo a su madre frente a frente. Sus ojos demostraban toda la emoción contenida, todo aquello que no era capaz de decirle, la sinceridad y la angustia por sólo ser una observadora._

_Pero si su madre estaba en ese estado sólo suponiendo el por qué de su actitud, ¿cómo se pondría si se llegara a entrar que había perdido a su nieto?_

_- Confío en ti mamá y te pido que tú confíes en mí, todo está bien. En unos meses todo se aligerará y pienso tomar un respiro -_

_Serena tomó entre sus manos las de su madre, tratando de darle confort y a la vez de convencerla de que todo estaba bajo control._

_Después se retiró a su alcoba donde se refugió en su sagrada soledad acompañada por la etérea noche._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**A pesar de ser millonaria, Serena no era una total inútil en las artes culinarias, aunque tampoco era un chef.**_

_**La servidumbre de la casa tenía libre siempre los fines de semana, de esa manera, Serena era libre de ir y venir por cualquier rincón a la hora que deseara y esta noche no sería la excepción.**_

_**Pasaban ya de las diez de la noche, Serena decidió prepararse un bocadillo nocturno, mientras se paseaba por la cocina reclutando todo lo necesario para realizarlo tarareaba una canción, sin letra alguna.**_

_**Pero su concierto personal se vio interrumpido, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta trasera, como si la vida se le fuera en eso.**_

_**Serena fue hacia a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba; dudaba que fuera Artemis ya que él tenía su propia llave y nunca llamaba a la puerta de su casa.**_

- ¿Quién es? – Serena no se acercó demasiado a la puerta.

- Ábreme…- Serena alzó una ceja incrédula, ante la petición del desconocido.

- ¿Y yo haría eso, por….? –

- ¿Serena?, ábreme, hace frio aquí afuera, ¡Serena!- La voz se le hizo conocida a Serena y se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Darien? – Ella se acercó a la puerta y corrió la cortina para poder mirar de quién se trataba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Darien Chiba, o bueno, parte de él, ya que la gabardina le cubría hasta la barbilla y la bufanda la mitad del rostro. Con un suspiro exasperado quitó los cerrojos y le permitió entrar.

- ¿Qué te sucede?, esta helando afuera y tú primero me interrogas – Serena miraba aburrida a Darien.

- ¡Oh!, discúlpame, pero es que mis visitas llegan después de la madia noche; ¿Qué haces aquí Darien? – Él la miraba seriamente, mientras se despojaba de su gabardina y se quedaba solamente con un jersey negro.

- Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de ti, he estado esperando recibir alguna noticia tuya, pensé que estabas enferma, pero lo descarte cuando me enteré que estabas trabajando como siempre –

- Ahora ya sabes que estoy bien, te puedes ir, además no exageres, sólo fueron unos días, ocho o diez o doce – Él la miro exasperado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –

- ¿A mí?, Darien vete por favor –

- No Serena, vamos a hablar – Esta fue la última palabra de él, después se adentró en la casa, dejando tras de sí a una Serena muy molesta. Inmediatamente ella lo siguió y lo encontró ya instalado en la sala.

- ¿Y bien? – Serena se plantó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados al frente.

- Bonita casa, me gusta mucho la decoración, se siente un ambiente muy calido y confortable, ¿Por qué nunca me habías invitado?-

- No te quedan los chistes, habla para que te vayas de mi casa. –

- ¿No?, yo pensé que comediante era mi segunda profesión –

- Darien, no estoy para tus bromas –

- ¿Y tú crees que yo estoy para las tuyas?, me colgaste Serena, no sé que demonios te ocurrió, pero sabes bien que odio los berrinches –

- ¡¿Qué?¡, ¡Un Berrinche!, ¡Eres Un Pendejo!, ¡No Comprendes Nada¡ -

- No Serena, no entiendo nada, si no me dices qué sucede ¿cómo voy a saber? –

- ¡Eres Un Cínico¡ ¡Cerdo Egoísta¡ No Tenemos Nada De Qué Hablar, ¡Vete Ya! –

- ¡No!, vamos a hablar ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Sabes?, no me lo digas, vamos a olvidar lo pasado –

- No, vete Darien – Darien se acercó a ella hasta que estaban frente a frente. Serena tuvo que alzar un poco su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

Se miraron largo tiempo, Serena decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación, pero cuando se proponía hablar Darien la atrajo a sus brazos y la calló con sus labios.

El beso la tomó por sorpresa y trató de finalizarlo, pero él la tenía sujeta por la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra ascendía por su costado hasta llegar a su rostro para sujetarlo firmemente.

Darien apresó su mentón, impidiendo que ella girara el rostro. Sus labios estaban sincronizados, la pasión comenzaba a hervir demasiado rápido calentando el ambiente. Este beso era distinto a los tantos otros que habían compartido.

Ninguno se podía mover, sus cuerpos estaban unidos como si fueran uno solo.

Los labios de Darien recorrían los de Serena una y otra vez, cada beso era más intenso. Cuando el oxigeno se agotó y tuvieron que separarse, los labios de él, comenzaron un recorrido desde su cara hacia su cuello y después a su clavícula.

Serena respiraba agitadamente y su respiración aumento más, los besos de Darien literalmente la estaban volviendo loca, él la sujetaba como si fuera a huir de su lado, pero en estos momentos, era lo último que ella haría.

Un gemido, o más bien un grito salió de la garganta de Serena, cuando sintió la dureza del miembro de Darien contra su estómago.

Darien deslizó sus manos más allá de la cintura de Serena, una de ella se deslizó por debajo de la blusa y comenzó a ascender lentamente deteniéndose para disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel, mientras que la otra se dirigió a su trasero para acercarla más a él.

Serena liberó sus brazos y rodeó con ellos los hombros de Darien, se aferró a ellos como si fueran un salvavidas. Supo que se habían movido ya que sintió como el borde del sillón golpeaba la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

Mientras Darien la besaba, fue recostándola en el sillón suavemente. Sus manos viajaron al borde de su blusa y la subió rápidamente, liberándola de ella. Darien se alzó apoyándose en sus antebrazos y la miró, después descendió su boca por su cuello y entre el valle de sus senos, dejando a su paso sutiles besos.

Cuando llegó a sus senos, los mordisqueó y se amamantó de ellos…una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de ella. No podía detenerse y comenzó a frotarse con ella, los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación.

Las manos de Serena sujetaban la cabeza de Darien, sus uñas rastrillaban el cuero cabelludo de este, incitándolo a continuar.

Darien continuó deleitándose con los senos de Serena, pero sus manos se entretenían en las caderas de ella, aflojando poco a poco el pantalón de yoga que llevaba puesto.

No le costó mucho tiempo hacerlo, cuando logró deslizarlos hacia la mitad de sus muslos, no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante. Plantó un último beso entre los senos de Serena y escaló hasta sus labios para poder besarla. Sus sexos continuaban frotándose, creando una deliciosa fricción para ambos. Darien rompió el beso para levantarse del sillón, después tomo el borde el pantalón de Serena y junto con él, sus pantaletas. Las deslizó rápidamente por sus piernas y las arrojó al suelo.

Ella estaba acostada frente a él, totalmente expuesta para él. Darien sonrió de lado y se apresuró a liberar su miembro de su pantalón; se arrodilló entre las piernas de Serena, tomó su miembro entre su mano y lo guió dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron, Darien se resistió a cerrar los ojos al sentirse rodeado por la firmeza de ella. Se concentró en mirarla a los ojos; mientras que Serena se arqueó completamente hacia él, aferrándose a sus hombros.

Darien comenzó a moverse furiosamente, no le dio tregua para que se acostumbrara a él, las uñas de Serena se encajaban en sus hombros. Le fascinaba como reaccionaba ella, cada vez que tenían sexo, era tan distinta a la anterior.

Serena no tenía ningún otro pensamiento lógico o ilógico. Mientras Darien estaba dentro de ella, sólo se limitaba a sentir y a escucharlo, cada empuje la llevaba más al límite.

La boca avariciosa de Darien atrapó entre sus labios el pezón de Serena y tiro de él, ella gritó, echando la cabeza para atrás.

Se enterraba en ella lo más profundo que podía. No quería estar fuera de ella mucho, la penetraba de una manera casi bestial, una y otra vez, más rápido y más duro; y sintió como Serena comenzaba a exprimir su miembro, esto lo llevó al límite, sus paredes lo envolvían como un puño que lo hacía enloquecer.

Trató de retasarlo, miró la cara de éxtasis de Serena, sus labios entreabiertos, la respiración cortada y sus ojos bañados aún de lujuria y no pudo retrasar lo inevitable.

Uno, dos, tres empujes y se derramó dentro de ella, sintió como su semilla se colaba en ella y como se fundían en un solo ser.

Darien se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Serena, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, fue un esfuerzo monumental el que hizo, pero logró capturar los brazos de Serena y colocarlos en su espalda y después deslizó sus brazos bajo ella para abrazarla.

Sonreía sobre la piel de ella y de vez en cuando dejaba un beso por allí.

Y Serena regreso al lugar donde reflexionaba, cada vez que tenían sexo caía al mismo punto; le encantaba tener sexo con Darien, era fabuloso, no podía negarlo, pero no todo era sexo.

No sabía en que punto se encontraba ya su relación, no había habido ningún "Te quiero", menos un "Te amo", ¿era ese el problema?

¿Estaba ella enamorada de Darien?, dudaba que fuera eso. Podría decir que estaba confundida.

Estaba al tanto de todos y cada uno de los pasos que él daba. Sabia que la había investigado y por diversas fuentes sabía también que toda la familia estaba en eso; sus primos y su hermano estaban fisgoneando o lo habían hecho, no estaba completamente segura de ello.

Era cierto, dudaba de él, sería una estúpida si no lo hiciera, ¿sus intenciones serían sinceras? El único que lo sabía era él, y dudaba que se lo dijera si se lo preguntaba.

Todo se reducía a que estaban juntos, pero ¿qué tan juntos? Se podría decir que eran pareja, claro, sin apariciones públicas, pero ¿en qué los afectaba?

Ese punto hacía que ella dudara más de él. No quería o no podía decirlo, era vil; estaba con ella cuando estaban en las sombras, mientras tanto, se pavoneaba del brazo de una o varias modelos y actrices.

Pero ella era aun más vil, lo besaba, lo abrazaba y se acostaba con él fingiendo ante todos que le era indiferente; dejándolo marchar sin detenerlo.

He aquí cuando la pregunta surgía: ¿La amaba o era simplemente interés?

Y su única respuesta es…..no lo sé.

"…_**.Y vivieron felices por siempre…"**_

_**Los cuentos de hadas no existen, es ridículo alimentar la esperanza de que un príncipe de flamante armadura vaya a llegar montado en su corcel blanco, para llevarse a la doncella a vivir con él a su castillo.**_

_**Es un albur predecir un final feliz, cuando aún este no ha llegado y no me refiero al final, sino a la parte de la felicidad, cuando algo comienza tiene que culminar, eso es tan sencillo de hacer y de llevar a cabo.**_

_**La felicidad es tan efímera como tomar entre los dedos un diente de león y rezar para que el viento no sople.**_

_**Todo es tan variado como el firmamento, no siempre habrá paz, ni amor, ni dulzura, tal vez aparezcan el odio y la amargura… y alguna que otra vez la rabia, pero es el final ¿no?**_

_**Bueno, malo o feo, es el final.**_

_**Obtenemos lo que merecemos, poco, mucho o nada; eso es nuestro.**_

_**Pero, ¿por qué hablamos del final?; si esto apenas está comenzando.**_

_**Las telarañas se remueven con el viento y dan paso a la cena de la araña.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Atrasadito unos dias, pero te dedico el capitulo gaby.**

**Y para Ximena, también aquí esta tu regalo de reyes, súper atrasado, jeejeje.**

**Compre un nuevo escritorio, el anterior no sobrevivió a la mudanza, sep, me mude de casa y ya saben que todo es un caos total, además tuve que deshacerme de muchos pares de zapatos, fue tan triste, aun no me repongo de decirles adiós...snif, snif.**

**Pero antes que nada, les tengo un anuncio, como ya había comentado este era el ultimo capitulo del fic, pero, tenia una idea rondando en mi cabeza y después de comentárselo a dos mentes maquiavélicas – Gaby y Ximena -, ambas dijeron que si.**

**Bueno no lo hago de emoción, el fic continua, sep, va a haber mas capítulos! con la misma temática que los anteriores.**

**Pero….**

**¡¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!! no de todos los personajes, algunos no regresan a dar su punto de vista.**

**Ahora bien:**

**Karibonita:**

Yo creo que comparten una parte del molde, a la pobre de Serena le cae granizo con respecto a los hombre, si con todo lo que a pasado te quedaste boquiabierta espera a lo que viene.

**Suyi:**

Doña suyi, de nuevo estas MIA, según mi memoria que no ha fallado, estas rindiendo, mucha suerte!!

Gracias y espero verte pronto se te extraña!!.

**NeoReina-sailormoon****:**

Después de no saber de ti durante semanas al fin pudimos hablar, bueno como 10 minutos pero lo hicimos.

Ya casi nuevo capitulo de vk, bueno del manga, por cierto necesito tu ayuda y tu habilidad de sabueso, unas imágenes que tengo en la mira y no las consigo.

Espero que ya no tengas dudas, realmente creo que se la esta haciendo peor que Zafiro.

Un gran abrazo y espero verte pronto.

**Darienlover****:**

En parte si esta cayendo en la actitud de Zafiro, pero esta a tiempo de remediarlo. Le afecto mucho lo de Elle y predigo que le va a afectar mas, eso solo fue el comienzo.

Muchas gracias me la pase muy bien y le tengo los brazos abiertos a este año.

Byye!!.

**Amsz88Chiba****:**

La mayor parte de la actitud de Serena hacia las cosas que la rodea se demostró mas en este capitulo, en pocas palabras esta dañada y no se a permitido curarse, a seguido adelante pero cargando esa herida que la hace fingir que esta bien.

Su relación con Darien va a cambiar, un poco drástico pero lo va a hacer.

Gracias y que estés bien.

**Susy Granger****:**

Hace mucho que no te veo, de por si no coinciden nuestros horarios.

La duda esta latente en ella, sobre si el la ama o no, cada instante y a cada acción que el realiza la hace cuestionarse. Lo del aborto se que me lo guarde mucho, espero no haberte decepcionado con ello, ni a nadie mas, realmente se poco de la experiencia, la vivi por un familiar que es muy cercano a mi, aunque era mas joven, muchas de las circunstancias quedaron muy grabadas en mi y algunas salieron a flote aquí y claro confieso, la situación de cómo ella se entera que aborto la lei en un libro y me conmovió hasta los huesos, cuando lo tenia que escribir se me vino a la mente, no es lo mismo que el libro, tiene mucho de mis delirios.

Espero que estés muy bien, te mando un abrazo y espero verte para charlar.

**Isabel:**

Gracias, gracias, fue uno de mis favoritos, seguí con los recuerdos de ella, aunque son mas sentimentales, bueno no se como quedo Darien después de esto, pero ellos siguen juntos.

Bye, gracias.

**Malkav:**

No importa, mas vale tarde que nunca; si esta arrepentido, por que el también perdió mucho, no estaba totalmente preparado para afrontar la situación, si no hubiera respondido como lo hizo tal vez todo fuera otra historia.

Concuerdo contigo, los errores te hacen mas precavido, ¿realmente la situación va tomando el mismo camino?, solo Serena a demostrado todo lo que opina y siente, su posición social la mantiene en el ojo del huracán, pero eso no impide que ella viva.

La intención de Artemis es buena de cierta manera, estuvo ahí y vivió cada instante de lo que paso Serena y realmente el sintió el dolor como suyo.

Gracias!.

**Mariaelena83:**

Gracias, ellos están juntos pero no se si llamar relación a lo que tienen. Cuídate!

**Maritza:**

Darien creo que también aporto a que Serena se descargara con el, el sabia que era un día difícil y puso su grano de arena.

Hasta luego, gracias.

**Tamagochi (alias rubia platinada) :**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!, no digo tu edad por que si no me cortas la cabeza, gracias, gracias, por tu granito de arena o cubeta para el capitulo.

Un abrazote crayola!! xoxo!!

P.d.

Vi héroes, en tu honor y solo digo OMG!!!!

P.d.

Sk tiene algo en nuestra contra, lo digo y reitero, ¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE!!!!!, tiene un centenar de ejemplares y precisamente se le ocurre demostrar sus teorías con ellos!!, por que!!!.

**Sailorlady:**

Ambos tienen mucho interés de por medio, aunque Serena le molesta que Darien no quiera hacer publica su relación, no hace nada por persuadirlo.

Un hijo en el futuro de Serena y Darien esta muy lejano.

Acepte a dos personas en el msn no se si seas alguna de ellas, de todos modos te paso mi correo, chari107, de Hotmail.

Gracias y hasta luego.

**Marta Chiba****:**

See, pero no te preocupes.

Lo que le paso a Sere se resume en el dicho que se le lleno el jarrito y no aguanto más.

Con el simple hecho de estar juntos ya es complicado y realmente tal vez la situación sea cómoda para ambos.

Uhhh..todavía dejamos ese asuntito en misterio.

Gracias, que estés bien, mejórate pronto!!.

**SereyDarien****:**

La posición de Darien, es seguir su relación anónima, según eso para no tener problemas, pero claro según el.

Gracias!!

**JennySol****:**

Muy buena idea la tuya.

Todos escondemos nuestra verdadera cara, pero siempre sale a relucir, tarde o temprano.

Debo los sentimientos de Darien, jejej.

**Lumar27****:**

No me olvido de ti, pero casi siempre estoy un poquito con el tiempo medido, aun queda mucho que leer de los dark, apenas vamos por el 25 y quedan muchos por salir.

Ella es la estelar, esta presente en la vida de todos, claro de diferente manera y de intensidad.

A todos nos llega el momento filosófico y a que explotarlo.

Claro que lo vas a leerlo, solo falta que nos demos una dosis súper mega de tiempo e inspiración para que salga.

**Hehra****:**

Me falto que también era tu regalo de navidad jejeje!!

¿Te gusto?.

Yo quiero un profe así!!!,

Un abrazote!!! Cuídate mucho!!!

No es el final, final! Seguimos con damages!!!

**Isa1181****:**

Una parte ya exploto y va a traer repercusiones, su relación apenas va a florecer como debe de ser y va a tener un giro muy drástico.

Tal vez los daños se tarden en llegar, pero lo harán.

Que estés bien, cuídate!! Bye!.

**Kaoly:**

Gracias, gracias por los reviews atrasados, se que el trabajo te tiene muy ocupada y ante todo cansada, no te preocupes, son bien recibidos.

Lso Chiba- Black son parte de mí preferidos, claro antes esta Zaf.

Ya sabes que mi lado filosófico se presenta mucho en este fic y lo aprovecho con creces.

Todavía queda entredicho la razón por la que están juntos, pero a que diferenciar que puede ser distinta a la que los insito a unirse.

A Zafiro se le esta prejúzganos un poco, si no pudo afrontar su paternidad, eso no tiene excusa, pero aun no esta todo debelado, por que aun queda algo de el.

Como dices fue egoísta, pero así lo describe ella, es fácil no ver la verdad cuando estas dolido, todos somos como una caja de Pandora, escondemos muchas cosas.

No desencantar a nadie de nadie, pero no todo siempre es miel, también hay mucha hiel y se debe afrontar.

Vez!!!, ya estoy entrando en modo pitonisa, jaajajjaja

Espero que cuando leas este capitulo, te guste como los anteriores, que estés bien!.

**De nuevo gracias a Ximena , por ser mi editora y aguantarme, y por sus ideas para todo el fic, a gaby por su aportación constante a cada uno de mis proyectos, no solo a esta historia.**

**Y quiero agradecerles a todos lo que votaron por mi y algunas de mis historias para los premios, ese reconocimientos también es parte de ustedes.**

**Según yo mis notas eran breves, aja, aprovecho ya que estamos aquí, ayúdenme a llegar a los 200 rr!! Se que faltan muchos, pero si ya leen la historia dejen su tres dias estuve molesta con FF, no podia actualziar!!!!, pero aqui esta, **

**Hasta luego.**

**Elizabeth.**


	11. Sunshine

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-. **_**"Sunshine"**_** ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_**Tic..tac…tic..tac…**_

_**Nunca termina, el tiempo se va y al regresa no es de la misma manera.**_

_**Tic..tac…tic..tac…**_

_ W__endy, Michael y John eran tres hermanos que vivían en las afueras de Londres. Wendy, la mayor, había contagiado a sus hermanitos su admiración por Peter Pan. Todas las noches les contaba a sus hermanos las aventuras de Peter. _

_U__na noche, cuando ya casi dormían, vieron una lucecita moverse por la habitación._

_E__ra Campanita, el hada que acompaña siempre a Peter Pan, y el mismísimo Peter. Éste les propuso viajar con él y con Campanita al País de Nunca Jamás, donde vivían los Niños Perdidos..._

_- Campanita los ayudará. Basta con que les eche un poco de polvo mágico para que puedan volar._

_C__uando ya se encontraban cerca del País de Nunca Jamás, Peter les señaló:_

_- Ese el barco del Capitán Garfio. Tengan mucho cuidado con él. Hace tiempo un cocodrilo le devoró la mano y se tragó hasta el reloj. ¡Qué nervioso se pone ahora Garfio cuando oye un tic-tac!...._

- El bebé no te entiende -

- Me cortas la inspiración, además mira quién lo dice, eres psicóloga, no me digas que esto no sirve, el bebé me escucha y cada vez reconoce mejor mi voz. Una vez que nazca y que yo le hable, me va a reconocer – Elle enarcó una ceja a Artemis.

- No lo dudo, eres el único que se la pasa hablándole a mi barriga –

- Tu madre también lo hace Elle – Artemis se hizo el ofendido ante la acusación de su esposa.

- Si Artemis, pero ella no me tacléa en cuanto cruzo la puerta –

- Yo no hago eso –

- No Artemis, no lo haces – Artemis entrecerró los ojos al ver como Elle rolaba los ojos.

- Elle, estas exagerando – Artemis se ganó una mirada envenenada de su esposa.

- Claro exagero, una vez que llego a casa no puedo moverme porque tú, te dedicas a contarle a mi barriga todo lo que haces en el día, y Dios sabe que no exagero-

- Elle…-

- Artemis, vamos a poner ciertas reglas, no le vas a platicar todo lo que haces al bebé a diario, con que lo hagas una vez a la semana es más que suficiente –

- ¡Una vez a la semana!, ¡me quieres separar de mi hijo!, eso no es suficiente, cuatro días a la semana – El le dedicó su mirada soy-el-hombre-de-la-casa

- Uno, Artemis –

- Tres…-

- Uno –

- Tres –

- Uno-

- Dos-

- Uno –

- Elle, se razonable, dos días, me estas separando de mi hijo – Elle suspiró cansadamente ante la reacción de Artemis.

- Bien Artemis, dos días puedes contarle al bebé TODO lo que haces –

-¿Ves peque?, tu mami no es tan desconsiderada – Artemis se inclinó sobre el estomago de su esposa y comenzó a relatarle varios sucesos del día.

_**Aún no creo que sea de verdadera importancia hablarle a alguien que no está del todo en este mundo, pero, ¿Quién soy yo para evitar que lo hagan?**_

_**No se puede llamar tiempo perdido, pero no es tiempo constructivo; tampoco pasatiempo, un pasatiempo seria coleccionar estampillas o monedas.**_

_**Opino que sería una inversión, sí, una inversión a largo plazo. **_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Las cadenas se vuelven más fuertes.**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_**El cambio rige nuestras vidas, si no existiera esta transición, estaríamos estancados en la mediocridad y en la ruina.**_

_**Todo sucede en un parpadeo, el aleteo de una mariposa, ¡oh qué diablos!, me entienden, un cambio sucede cuando uno menos lo piensa, no se planea, ni se cuestiona, simplemente se ejecuta.**_

_**Así sucedió en la vida de Artemis, hace 18 meses que su hermana murió, hace 6 meses que está casado, en tres meses será padre y hace casi un año que Serena está….**_

_**Bueno Serena…no hay manera de definirla o siendo sinceros, de que Artemis la defina, Serena es una parte de él, un trozo de su corazón; para vernos totalmente cursis, digamos que los latidos de su corazón se reparten, uno para Elle, otro para su hijo y otro para Serena.**_

_**Siempre piensa en ella, se preocupa y emociona por ella, aunque prefiere no comentarlo; no todo es sencillo en su mundo, desearía que lo fuera, pero no está en su poder.**_

_**Ahora, lo que concierne a Serena, es sólo una afirmación a lo anterior, todo cambia y no nos damos cuenta, y es aún peor si te das cuenta y no lo aceptas.**_

_**Por esa razón Artemis, necesitaba organizar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que giraban en torno a su vida, antes lo hacía gracias a ciertos hábitos, alcohol, mujeres y sexo; entonces se creó nuevos hábitos.**_

_**El más reciente era pasear por Central Park, sin rumbo fijo, sólo admirar a aquellos extraños que se topaban en su camino, pero en una banca, se encontró con alguien que le era conocido. **_

_**Artemis dudó un momento pero se acercó, se situó en la misma banca, un tanto lejos, pero un tanto cerca.**_

_**Nadie habló, aún menos se miraron y de esa manera Artemis tomó las riendas de la futura conversación.**_

- A pasado tiempo…. ¿Te has dado cuenta que no ha llovido últimamente?... ¿Cuánto has apostado a los gigantes*?- Artemis suspiró exasperado ante la obstinación de su compañero de banca.

- Bueno, yo que deseo platicar contigo, pero estás muy platicador y acaparas toda la conversación, así que mejor me voy para que no me abrumes – Se puso de pie, pero fue detenido por la voz de Zafiro.

- ¿Qué ganas con esto Artemis?-

- Sólo saludarte, no seas tan desconfiado –

- Aja, si tú lo dices –

- Sí, lo digo créeme Zafiro, sólo deseo saludarte –

- Bien… ¿Qué tal llevas la vida? – Artemis miró a Zafiro a los ojos.

- Bien, muy bien, no me puedo quejar, ¿Cómo te va a ti?

- Sigo aquí, que es más que suficiente; ¿Cómo va todo? – Artemis volvió la mirada y se concentró en el baile de las hojas que descendían desde la copa de los árboles, sabía exactamente a que se refería Zafiro, no tuvo que preguntar o dudar en su respuesta.

- Muy bien, todo va perfecto, ninguna complicación hasta ahora y al parecer no la va a haber – Una lenta sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Zafiro.

- De todo corazón te felicito, cuídalos mucho, protégelos y ámalos, hazles saber cuánto los quieres y necesitas –

- Gracias, lo sé… así que… me puedes preguntar…sé que deseas hacerlo…- La sonrisa que se encontraba posada en el rostro de Artemis era demasiado cautelosa, con un toque de comprensión.

La risa de Zafiro, tiñó de una falsa alegría el lugar.

- Jajajaja… ¿te he dicho cuánto me agradas?, ¡Dios, Artemis!, eres mi persona favorita, jajaja…. ¿sabes por qué siempre pregunto por ella? -

- ¿Eh?...¿mmm?, no lo sé, siempre que nos encontramos caemos en este tema, así que tal vez sea, ¿costumbre?, ¿Cariño?, ejem… ¿culpa?....pero realmente no loé–

- Realmente yo tampoco lo sé a ciencia a cierta, pero creo que diste en el clavo, si pudiera definirlo… contendría un poco de lo que dices, alguno en mayor cantidad que otro, una peculiar combinación…

Y volvemos al punto de partida, suena estúpido e ilógico que mantenga algún lazo emocional con Serena, pero…sé que la vida no se mantiene con la ilusión de lo que hubiéramos hecho, aún así es complicado olvidar y perdonar, tanto, que podemos haberlo hecho y no darnos cuenta de ello.

Estoy conforme con mi vida, he recibido todo lo que merezco hasta ahora-

- Entonces, Zafiro, ya no pienses más en ella, lo que hubo entre ustedes es pasado, realmente ¿qué ganas con fastidiarla en cada ocasión que se encuentran?, dímelo, por que nunca he entendido ninguno -

- Simplemente el resentimiento y la culpa que residen en mí, burbujean cada vez que ella está cerca, nos traicionamos y ninguno dio explicaciones. Se dio todo por sentado y se continuó adelante, he ahí el final del ciclo, tan sencillo y tan complejo –

- Y si que lo es, sólo te…-

- No Artemis, déjanos en paz, no te entrometas, no trates de frenar lo inevitable; necesito hablar con ella, hablar como personas civilizadas, bueno, como personas civilizadas me refiero a que gritaremos, nos recriminaremos, tal vez una que otra maldición, unas bofetadas y no pueden faltar las lágrimas.

Esto debe terminar, deseo que termine, quiero recibir lo que la vida me ha guardado para este momento.

Felicidades Artemis, de corazón, mis mejores deseos, cuídate y en algún momento tal vez nos encontremos-

_Zafiro se giró hacia Artemis y le tendió su mano; con ese simple apretón de manos se despidieron, Zafiro se fue siguiendo a la gente que recorría el parque, mientras Artemis continuaba observando al cielo y trataba de disimular la sorpresa que acabada de recibir._

_**¿Quién dijo que los perros viejos no pueden aprender nuevos trucos?, yo estoy al cien por cierto en desacuerdo con esa frase, sólo depende de quién sea el instructor y además de qué trucos se necesiten enseñar y aprender.**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_**¿Levante la mano quién no adore los centros comerciales?, bien, si alguien levantó la mano, voy a omitir eso, no puede ser que a alguien no le gusten los centros comerciales.**_

_**¡Pero si se puede encontrar de todo!, bueno o casi todo, no sólo se compra ropa, zapatos y accesorios, también se encuentran buenos libros, pasteles, chocolates exquisitos y una que otra chuchería inservible que se termina por comprar.**_

_**Pero lo más importante de los centros comerciales, es que estando de visita en ellos puedes coincidir con la persona que menos esperas y no por ello tiene que ser la más agradable.**_

_Desde hace días deseaba regarle algo a Elle, no había encontrado el regalo indicado, así que Artemis decidió escaparse de la oficina y pasar a recorrer las mil y un tiendas y departamentos que había en un centro comercial._

_Una y otra, comparando marcas, recomendaciones pediátricas, además de colores y formas; Artemis caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al estacionamiento para salir de ahí, en uno de sus brazos llevaba un hermoso móvil de estrellas y lunas y un pequeño oso teddy._

_Era cierto que su hijo o hija nacería en lujos y riqueza, pero no obstante la humildad se anteponía a él, por esa razón su hijo no sería otro ególatra prepotente._

_Su imaginación creció y se imaginó la cara de Elle cuando le mostrara los regalos, después juntos les encontrarían un lugar en la habitación que comenzaba a tomar forma para ser la de su bebé._

_Tanto estaba sumido en su imaginación que no reconoció a la persona que lo esperaba junto a su auto y prefería no hacerlo. Algunos pasos aún lejos de su auto, quitó la alarma y abrió la cajuela, pasó a su lado para poder meter la bolsa dentro de ella._

_Serena se acercó a él y le dirigió una mirada, pero después se concentró en la bolsa que contenía sus compras, alargó el brazo y removió el contenido para poder averiguar de qué se trataba._

_Una sonrisa un tanto sincera adorno su rostro, después le dio toda su atención a Artemis._

- No sabía que tú vinieras de compras-

- Soy toda una caja de sorpresas – Artemis sonrió burlonamente a Serena.

- Ya lo veo…-

- Bien…sabes este momento es, un tanto incomodo, así que mejor aceleramos las cosas, ¿Qué quieres Serena?, ¿estás enojada?.... ¿bueno? …dime algo tan siquiera-

- No sé para qué deseas que te diga algo, no hay sentido alguno-

- Wow, me sorprendes, hoy no vas a ser sarcástica, ¿tu lengua viperina está cansada? –

- Estás a la defensiva Artemis y no es una pregunta, lo estoy afirmando –

- Es mi turno de estarlo, siempre tomas ese papel, junto con el de víctima, mientras que yo me conformo con el del co-protagonista o aún peor, el del villano del cuento-

- ¿Estás hablando en serio Artemis?- Serena enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Claro Serena y como veo que esta conversación es totalmente inútil, me retiro –

- ¡Oh!, ya veo, ¿algún compromiso de negocios? O ¿te vas a casa con tu esposa? –

- No tendría por qué responderte, pero lo voy a hacer, me voy a casa con mi mujer, si tienes alguna duda, puedes llamar a mi casa dentro de treinta minutos y la misma Elle te responderá- Artemis cerró la cajuela y se dirigió a la puerta del piloto del auto.

- Ouch, yo nunca desconfiaría de ti Artemis, te noto muy impertinente el día de hoy-

- ¿Yo impertinente?, creo que tanto alaciarte el cabello te ha perjudicado por fin Serena, si no tienes nada que decir… err …si no me dices nada importante, me voy – Serena tomó aire.

- Quiero hablar contigo-

- Eso estamos haciendo Serena, por si no te has dado cuenta –

- No me refiero a esto, Artemis necesito…necesito un consejo – Serena suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma.

_Artemis miró directamente a los ojos de Serena, tratando de encontrar un punto de partida, sabía exactamente de qué deseaba hablar, pero él no deseaba hacerlo, lo único que deseaba hacer era estrechar entre sus brazos a Elle._

- Serena…siempre te he escuchado, siempre te he apoyado, siempre estoy ahí para ti, siempre tendrás mi apoyo y mi mano sostendrá la tuya…pero, ¿Por qué insistes en continuar con esto?, ambos sabemos que va a terminar destruyéndote, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el centro comercial?, ¿sabes? no me lo digas, no tiene importancia por ahora.

Sé que quieres seguir adelante, no sé cuándo exactamente comenzaron toda tu indecisión y tus temores, pero los tienes que parar, córtalos de tajo y comienza un nuevo camino.

No me interrumpas y escúchame primero, luego tomas una decisión; se que la pérdida del bebé te marcó y tienes mucha razón en lamentarlo, pero tu vida no terminó ahí. Reconozco por todo lo que pasaste y lo entiendo, pero ya es suficiente, ¡Sal de ese caparazón y afronta tu vida!

Otro punto muy interesante en tu vida, es tu relación con Chiba, realmente me trastorna, me enfurece la estupidez que muestras hacia él, ¡Carajo Serena!, tienes más cerebro para eso, ¿te ama realmente o es tu compañía la que adora?, te lo digo sinceramente, él me importa poco realmente, pero te está convirtiendo en un hazme reír, se pasea a diario con modelo y actrices, y no creo que por las noches juegue póker con ellas o charlen sobre le clima.

Pero la responsabilidad no recae sólo en él, ¿por qué no has solucionado eso?, ¿es un juego también para ti? Si realmente su relación es eso, una relación, que desean y esperan que prospere, hazte ese favor y házselo a él, aclaren que son, ¿amantes?, ¿novios? O ¿amigos con derecho a roce?

Supongo que algo de eso deseabas hablar, aunque aún no menciono a Zafiro, y realmente no creo que sea tema de conversación, pero, suponiendo que lo sea, deberían dar por finalizada la cruzada que tanto tú y él tienen contra el otro, es simple y llanamente desgaste físico y emocional, además creo que tienen mucho en común o debieron tener algo ya que iban a tener un hijo, ¿no?; en la mayoría de los casos eso te puede unir de una u otra manera, para bien o para mal.

Aunque claro, el tema de la paternidad es literalmente nuevo para mí, pero lo poco que lo llevo vivido me ha dado muchas enseñanzas y nuevas perspectivas, y no es algo que se pueda mandar al cajón de los olvidos. Si deseas, encuentras conveniente o crees que no soportas más a Zafiro, ve y habla con él "como gente civilizada" o trata mínimo de serlo, de nuevo, hazte ese favor y a él también.

Bien, supongo que terminamos, porque si fuera algo relacionado con la empresa, hubieras llamado a la oficina o directamente a mi celular.

Si he sido cruel o demasiado sincero, no lo lamento, un toque de realidad no le hace daño a nadie- Artemis se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado para poder abrir la puerta del auto.

- ¿Tenías el discurso memorizado?, porque me ha sorprendido tu elocuencia – Serena se encontraba totalmente seria.

- No, ha sido totalmente espontáneo, ¿ves?, sí se improvisar-

- No permites que olvide lo gracioso que eres, aunque debo decir que fue un buen discurso, nada vino al caso –

- ¿No?, entonces me anticipé, pero espero que algo te haya servido, te lo juro, es que como hoy no utilizas sarcasmos y malas caras, creí que deseabas consejo sobre esos temas –

- No –

- Bien, entonces me retiro, fue un gusto poder hablar contigo, pero la próxima vez que desees hacerlo a solas, te pido que me llames para poder vernos y no le pidas a mi secretaria que te informe sobre mis movimientos –

_Artemis entró en su auto y lo encendió, Serena se hizo a un lado, mientras lo taladraba con la mirada, Artemis le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a salir del estacionamiento._

_**¿Quién ha promovido la violencia?, recuerden que usarla de vez en cuando con los hermanos menores, es bueno. Claro que no aliento su práctica y menos aun su uso, pero aquellos que estén en esta situación, lo aprobarán. Además esos simples roces, provocan que el afecto sea más sólido.**_

_**Y entre tanto, si no se puede utilizar violencia, los comentarios hirientes son una buena ayuda.**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

_Un solitario rayo de luna se filtró por la cortina de la habitación y pudo iluminarla más que un rayo de sol._

_Cada día la espera se reducía, pero se convertía en la cuenta atrás para la angustia y el estrés de la preparación y la expectativa._

_La espaciosa habitación que se había planeado para que fungiera como estudio o biblioteca, hoy estaba pintada de amarillo y decorada con cenefas de animales._

_Una cuna en el centro y otros pocos muebles eran los únicos huéspedes por ahora. _

_Aún faltaban más cosas por llegar y, claro está, el pequeño inquilino o inquilina._

_Artemis se deleitaba con contemplar el paso del tiempo de maneras tan distintas, pero su preferida era hacerlo desde la mecedora que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, cerca de la ventana._

_En ese lugar, donde abrazaría a su hijo, donde le cantaría y lo consolaría de pesadillas o de monstruos bajo la cama; meciéndose una y otra vez, vislumbraba el perfecto y brillante futuro de su hijo._

_Soñando aún más con poder abrazarlo y decirle…"hola pequeñito, yo soy tu papá"._

_**Dicen que no hay que vivir de ilusiones, porque llega alguien y las manda al carajo o terminan en el bote de basura.**_

_**Esto no es verdad, pero tampoco es mentira.**_

_**¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas!; ¡tengan tantas ilusiones como deseen, todas aquellas que su corazón sea capaz de guardar!, pero… desechen aquellas que con el tiempo se vayan postergando, adquieran nuevas y cuando sientan que se las van a arrebatar, si realmente vale la pena, ¡luchen! y si no, ustedes mismos déjenlas ir.**_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.**

**

* * *

  
**

* Equipo de Futbol Americano.

**¡¡Vivo!!, ¡¡Vivo!!, **

**Este capitulo surgió casi - digo casi por que ya tenia la mitad pero no avanzaba- gracias a un fin de semana de Dr. House y Grey's Anatomy.**

**Cada día me convenzo mas que los productores de esas series me deberían contratar, se imaginan mis delirios de pitonisa transmitidos cada semana en horario estelar, nahh!!, yo no, jajaja, pero supongo que el sueldo seria muy bueno y las regalías mas; pero soñar no cuesta, en fin.**

**Anuncio que estamos enganchadas con otro anime y magna, si leyeron bien, estamos enganchadas Gaby y yo de nuevo, ¡Dios por que no puedo elegir animes terminados!, volvemos a la angustia de cada lunes para ver el nuevo capitulo.**

**Hoy al parecer estoy de un humor muy raro, pero no las enredo más…**

**Hehra****:**

**Yo llore al releerlo días después.**

**Te lo dije mas vale tarde que nunca llego tu regalo súper atrasado.**

**Los dos puntos de vista prometen mucho tanto el de Darien como el de Zafiro, por cierto acá entre Zafiro a mi también me cae muy bien, jajaja.**

**Gracias!!**

**Suyi:**

**No tiene pinta de aquelarre, es una sociedad sin lucro, eer bueno tal vez algún lucro, nos alegramos el día, jejeje.**

**No fuiste la única que no le avise, aunque recuerdo que lo mencione, si no lo hice perdón, ya sabes que he de haber tenido encendido el botón de distraída.**

**También te extrañe y además muchas felicidades por aprobar.**

**Ya estas a un paso del final, no te rindas y échale ganas.**

**Marta Chiba:**

**Por mas que deseaba hacerme el ánimo a terminarlo en diez capítulos era imposible.**

**Yo creo que esa es la finalidad de esa parte que se comprendiera y sintiera un poco lo que sintió ella y de ahí el por que de algunas de sus actitudes.**

**Descarto eso, no se repite la situación de Zafiro y Serena con Darien, de eso estoy totalmente segura.**

**Gracias a ti por leerlo y ya sabes si no te respondí nada o lo enrede mas, nos vemos en el msn y ahí lo arreglamos.**

**Cuídate mucho!!**

**Sailor lady:**

**Diste en un clavo muy interesante, Serena en pocas palabras esta confundida y temerosa, como el dice el dicho "ve moros con tranchete" o algo así creo, si me equivoco corríjanme, Darien nunca ha hablado de sus amores pasados o si existió alguno, la duda esta latente que si ella es alguien a la que el ama en realidad, insisto mucho en esto por que el nunca ha declarado su amor o sentimientos por ella o hacia ella y eso es la clave para la historia, tanto como para Serena.**

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo a lo Zafiro, a fin de cuentas es algo que sucede tan normalmente.**

**Queda poco en realidad para que se concluya, realmente nada tiene un final, es ciclo que sigue y sigue.**

**Tengo inspiración!! A escribir!! Jajaja.**

**Gracias!!**

**Susy Granger:**

**Paciencia, paciencia, que ya nos enteramos, no creo que te gustaría jugarlo, a veces ni a mi me gusta, jajaja, pero la mayor de las veces me termino divirtiéndome.**

**Se preocupa, nadie lo niega, pero, ¿será realmente el príncipe encantador que muestra a todos?, no digo que sea malo, pero todos somos villanos alguna vez y no medimos con que intensidad.**

**Ella quiere ser libre, pero caemos en lo mismo ¿lo merece?, nadie puede juzgar a otro por sus pecados y acciones, cada quien es su propio juez y verdugo, sabiendo tener mano dura y ser imparcial en ambos caso, ante todo aceptando los veredictos y llevando acabo las condenas.**

**Los padres son padres, siempre están atentos no importa lo que pase.**

**Soy solidaria contigo con eso del Internet, estamos en la mismas, por ahora no tengo Internet en mi casa y me aburro.**

**Gracias y por cierto aun no termino de acomodar, todos mis DVD siguen en cajas.**

**Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo.**

**Darienlover****:**

**Jajaj, yo igual uno que me abrace por la noches, jajajaj.**

**Si le va a afectar aunque en este capitulo no lo mostro mucho o no le dieron tiempo a que lo hiciera, pero lo va a hacer.**

**De ella ya se sabe tiene miedo y dudas, y el, ¿bueno?, lo debo para proximos capitulos, no es solo sexo, hasta para ser solo sexo se tiene un motivo y en el caso de ellos hay demasiados en juego.**

**Gracias, cuadte mucho.! Bye!**

**Isabel:**

**Muchísimas gracias, me da mucho gusto que te gustara, ya que no estaba al cien por ciento segura de el lemon.**

**Hacian falta los recuerdos o que alguien hablara de lo pasado para que se entendiera.**

**Hasta luego.**

**Lovemamoru:**

**SI te dije!!! Yo recuerdo que te dije, subo sere, bueno si no, no tienes por que quejarte!!! Y sabes muy bien por que.**

**¿Un monolítico?, no,no; necesitamos algo mas, ¿alguna propuesta para malcriarte y aumentar tu ya gran ego?, mmmm, lo considerare.**

**Lo que pediste… tambores por favor, eerrr, no tengo tambores pero Hihara tocara la trompeta y Shimi lo acompañara con el Chelo….**

**¡¡Sucederá En El Siguiente Capitulo Y …..Continuara En El Otro!!**

**Espero las gracias de tu parte, jajajaja.**

**Bechos!!**

**Maritza:**

**No, no, ¡amenazas no por favor!, mira que a esta autora si se siente amenazada deja de escribir, se autobloquea para protegerse, jajjajaj.**

**Gracias!!**

**NeoReina-sailormoon****:**

**Si nos encontramos, pero no fue el lunes, ¿ o si?, no recuerdo, jejeje.**

**De Cain, pero o sea 2 meses,!!2 meses!!, nos dejan con la angustia, eso es inhumano, voy a ir a quejarme a Japón, en eso no te apoyo, Yuuki se queda con Kaname, lo siento Zero no tenia vela en el entierro.**

**Si va mas a fondo su relación, pero….yo siempre salgo con mis pero, he de decir que también en el trabajo, bueno…tal vez sea para bien o para mal.**

**Si te dije!!!, no puedo padecer Alnzhaimer, o como se escriba, esta bien que se me olvidan mucho las cosas, pero si te comente.**

**Tengo nuevas news!!!!!!!, están filmando en Vancouver, pero no hay por donde espiar, tienen demasiada seguridad, no que la vez pasada, tomaban demasiadas fotos y grababan escenas los fans.**

**¡¡¡Ya tengo mi DVD!!!, jjojojoj.**

**Cuídate mucho!! Un gran abrazo!!**

**SereyDarien****:**

**Gracias, como dices ambos están mostrando muchos sentimientos y se están uniendo mas.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Lumar27:**

**Créeme que yo tampoco deseaba mudarme en parte, encontré cosas que no tenia idea que aun conservaba y algunas se fueron al bote de basura.**

**No te preocupes confunde a todos y mas a los que me ven en carne y hueso, jajaja.**

**Espero que todo sea mas nítido de aquí en delante para el final que nos espera.**

**Besos!! Bye!!.**

**isa1181****:**

**Gracias, por los ánimos.**

**En los próximos dos capítulos, todo sobre esa "relación" saldrá a la luz.**

**La intriga y la duda es parte de esta historia desde un principio, si no fuera así creo que no fuera tan divertida.**

**Gracias de nuevo!!Bye!!**

**JennySol****:**

**Yo recuerdo, volvemos a mi Alnzhaimer temprano temporal, que lo había comentado y mas aun por el msn, pero no te fíes de mi, por esta época se me olvidan las cosas, jajja.**

**Si le falta algo y tienes mucha razón, por eso la llamo "relación", ambos se escudan, esconden cosas y ante todos los motivos por que están juntos, que en realidad aun no estamos enterados de cuales son, ya lo dije a alguien, en los próximos dos capítulos, se revela por que, como y cuando están juntos.**

**Me emociono de solo pensarlo y mis deditos ya están plasmándolo, jojojoo.**

**Creo que ya las enfade mucho, tome mucha cafeína, y esta es la reaccion después de no haberla consumido en seis meses, uuhhh!!!.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!**

**Gente que me lee y no solo a mi, bueno no solo esta historia, tambien la de las demas autoras, dejen sus comentarios, si ya se molestaron en leer otro poco mas en escribir una breve opinión no perjudica a nadie, los reviews son el combustible para los autores.**

**Gracias.**

**Atentamente **

_**Elizabeth**_


	12. Nightmare

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• **__**"Nightmare" **__**•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**Porque en las pesadillas a veces no estás solo, tus enemigo se convierten en aliados, tu pasas a ser victima, después victimario y el héroe villano. Para después despertar y darte cuenta de que era una ilusión.**_

_**Los sueños alimentan el alma, dan confianza y afrontan la cruel realidad.**_

_Nunca había pisado esa casa a menos que fuera por negocios o alguna cena muy importante, pero en ambos casos siempre tenía una invitación y se le recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual dudaba que fuera a suceder esta vez._

_A fin de cuentas no había nada que temer, no iba a cometer un asesinato, mucho menos un robo, era una simple visita social._

_Tocó el timbre y esperó a que el personal de servicio lo atendiera, lo cual no tardó en suceder._

- Buenas noches- Sabía exactamente quién era la mujer, no era la primera vez que la veía y estaba seguro que ella también lo reconocía; era claro por la forma en que lo miraba.

- Buenas noches, necesito ver a Serena – La cara de la mujer se endureció.

- Lo siento Señor, pero será mejor que venga a una hora más prudente, la Señorita Serena ya esta descansando y…-

- No creo que usted deba decidir a quién recibe Serena, dígale por favor que he venido para hablar con ella – Zafiro reprimió una sonrisa al ver como la mujer se apartaba para permitirle entrar. Lo guió hasta el estudio de Kenji mientras le indicaba que iría a llamar a Serena.

_Recorrió cada estantería con la mirada y reconoció varios títulos, siguió su inspección por las pinturas y esculturas, después llegó al rincón familiar situado justamente sobre la chimenea. Uno tras otro examino los rostros que se encontraban impresos en las fotografías; todos coincidían en una sencilla cuestión: estaban totalmente felices, las sonrisas que enmarcaban sus rostros eran la prueba fiel de ello._

- Se exactamente cuántas fotos tengo. Te advierto para que no intentes llevarte alguna – La voz de Serena se escuchaba cercana, Zafiro se giró para encontrarla de pie en la entrada del estudio; con un movimiento elegante muy propio de ella se giró para correr las puertas dobles y darles privacidad.

- Creo que me han llamado de diversas maneras pero nunca ladrón, me ofendes con tus suposiciones Serena –

- Muy gracioso Zafiro, ¿Qué quieres?-

- ¿No puedo pasar a visitarte?-

- Realmente no te creo, las únicas veces que estuviste en mi casa fue por negocios, porque cuando realmente se te necesitó no hiciste acto de presencia –

- Auch…hieres mis sentimientos-

- ¿Tienes sentimientos?-

- Veo que estás de muy buen humor –

- Lo estaba Zafiro, ¿a qué has venido? –

- Se lo dije a tu ama de llaves, vine a hablar contigo- Serena lo miró a los ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar, se sentó en la orilla del escritorio justamente a un par de pasos de Zafiro.

- Tú y yo, tendríamos que hablar ¿de? -

- No eres tonta, sabes que si fuera asuntos de trabajo, lo haría por medio de mi asistente para no tener que verte la cara y sé que tú harías lo mismo, así que…eso nos reduce al único tema que nos inmiscuye a ambos y del cual ninguno desea hablar…nuestro hijo –

_El rostro de Serena se volvió de piedra y sus hombros se tensaron, inmediatamente cambió su postura, mientras Zafiro conservaba su rostro inexpresivo._

- No veo que ese sea tema de conversación, todo lo que se debía de decir se dijo. El tema este cerrado -

- No lo creo, hay explicaciones que se deben de dar –

- De mi parte no mereces nada y te aseguro que no deseo escuchar nada de las estupideces que tengas que decir. Vete por favor-

- No lo creo Serena, tengo que hacerlo y debo hacerlo –

- No me debes nada, eso no te debe de preocupar –

- No me preocupas en lo más mínimo, esto lo hago por mí. Tengo que dejar mis fantasmas en el pasado y por desgracia tú eres parte de él-

- Qué halagador de tu parte – Una sonrisa sarcástica se instaló en el rostro de Zafiro.

- ¿Así que?... ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?…- Serena se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

- Quisiera que te fueras, eso sería perfecto –

- Ahh, creo que eso no será posible, ¿puedo tomar algo? tengo un poco de sed. ¿Tú quieres una copa? – Como no obtuvo respuesta de Serena, Zafiro se encogió de hombros y se acercó a las cocteleras para servirse una copa de whisky.

- Zafiro….-

- No Serena, entiende que no me voy a ir hasta que considere que nuestra charla ha concluido; no sé cómo empezar; cuando venía hacia acá todo era más claro, tenía pensado claramente todo y ahora ¡Puff!…no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza.

Supongo que, como esto fue mi magnifica idea, debo de comenzar, ¿me puedo sentar?...Bueno, te recomendaría que tú también lo hicieras, no sé cuánto voy a tardar.

Hace poco más de cinco años me dijiste que estabas embarazada; no tienes idea del shock que fue escucharte decirlo; no te voy a mentir, deseaba y deseo ser padre, pero… en ese momento no estaba preparado.

Guarda silencio Serena, ya vendrá tu turno de hablar…claro, si deseas hacerlo.

Te aseguro que solamente pensabas en ti y en el bebé. Pensaste que iba a saltar a tus brazos, que te iba a venerar y que pronto tendríamos una fecha de matrimonio, tal vez los planes de la luna de miel, el cuarto del bebé, compras y más compras, ¿lo pensaste verdad?, te aseguro que lo recreaste una y otra vez en tu imaginación y cada vez era mejor que la anterior, ¿no?

No te culpo, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿quieres saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ese día?....Desde que llegaste, te había notado extraña, demasiado nerviosa, más bien diría ansiosa y cuando por fin te decidiste hablar…todo se fue al carajo.

Sé que reaccione mal, pero creo que no hace falta que rememoremos esa tan preciada escena para ambos.

¿Sabes que me arrepiento?; si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría, te besaría y te abrazaría; te alzaría por los aires para festejar nuestro futuro; correría con mis padres y se los diría; después pediría tu mano y fijaríamos la fecha de la boda, sería una boda espectacular y después… sucedería lo inevitable….el aborto…y nos separaríamos…

- ¿Co-cómo estás tan seguro de que hubieras hecho eso? – La voz de Serena sonó estrangulada.

- Lo habría hecho, por que he tenido más experiencias y he aprendido a aceptar los desaires de la vida; pero como digo, si pudiera regresar el tiempo…lo cual es totalmente imposible, nunca sabremos si nuestro hijo tendría el cabello rubio o negro.

Quise hablar contigo días después de lo del hotel, pero nunca accediste, te busqué en la universidad y me evitabas, siempre tenías la excusa perfecta para no asistir a los eventos de sociedad; pero esa noche….esa noche cuando Artemis me llamó y me dijo que lo habías perdido…me sentí vacio….

Era ilógico, no te había visto en meses, había pensado mucho sobre nosotros y realmente no encontraba el nosotros por ninguna parte; te odie porque lo habías perdido, una parte de mí aún conservaba la esperanza de tener a ese niño entre mis brazos, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer…?

Fui al hospital y soborné a la enfermera que te atendió para que me mostrara tu expediente, mi conciencia clamaba por estar enterada si habías abortado naturalmente o lo habías provocado, no comprendo aún lo necesidad de saberlo; no tienes por qué mirarme así, era mi derecho saberlo-

- ¡Hijo de puta!… ¿Cómo Te Atreviste A Pensar Eso De Mí?...era mi hijo, no tienes idea de la angustia que pasé, me sentía inútil, no pude cuidar de un bebé que aún no se reconocía como tal. Perdí a mi bebé y aún no sé por qué…– Serena estaba encolerizada, se plantó frente a Zafiro que estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá.

- Causes naturales. Tu médico lo dijo, no lo provocaste, no hay por qué tener culpas -

- Zafiro, tienes tanta culpa como yo…-

- ¿Me debo de sentir culpable porque no estuve ahí para sostener tu mano; porque no llore contigo, porque estaba confundido; porque me asusté?

Se sincera Serena, estabas más asustada que yo, deseabas que solucionara todo y así poder dejar caer todo en mis hombros –

-Eso es mentira, yo nunca….-

- Bueno, tú nunca pensaste eso ¿de acuerdo?, quiero dejar claro las cosas entre nosotros-

- No existe un nosotros Zafiro –

- Existió y por la memoria de ello, todo debe quedar claro; y volvemos a nuestro punto de partida…esta es la última vez que cruzamos palabra.

Desearía que fuera la última vez que nos vemos, pero por desgracia tengo negocios con tu empresa, y son demasiados jugosos, sería una estupidez de mi parte deshacerme de ellos. Así que nos seguiremos viendo las caras, pero voy a evitar todo el contacto verbal hacia ti…mi asistente se hará cargo de tratar contigo; tiene la facultad para tomar ciertas decisiones, te haré llegar una copia del acuerdo, claro en dado caso que yo no pueda tratar con Artemis.

Debería decir que no es nada personal, pero… ¿para qué te miento?; ninguno ha hecho nada para evitar nuestros "amigables" roces y es hora de que se tomen medidas prácticas, me he cansado de estar a la defensiva y es momento de retomar mi vida.

Siempre estuviste presente, me preocupe por tu bienestar; estaba consiente de cada aspecto de tu vida y de de cada uno de tus actos…nunca tuvimos esta conversación hace cinco años, pero nunca es tarde para tenerla…

Discúlpame por cada error que cometí, porque cuando realmente debí de estar a la altura de la situación no fui capaz de hacerlo. Discúlpame por ser un cobarde…discúlpame por no apreciar cada sonrisa tuya, cada te amo de tus labios, cada abrazo cobijado por las estrellas; disculpa a mi pobre corazón por no ser capaz de amar como es debido…-

- Zafiro….-

- No Serena, no es necesario que digas nada; analiza tu vida, toma el camino que desees y vívelo; si alguna vez deseas hablar de ello, lo haremos pero considera que eso sería realmente hablar, sabes dónde vivo…-

_Zafiro apuró el resto de su copa, después colocó el vaso en una mesita que tenía al lado y se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando paso cerca de Serena, se giró para mirarla, su rostro estaba completamente colmado de emociones indescifrables, pero sus ojos mostraban tormento; ambos se estudiaban con la mirada y no fueron consientes que tenían compañía hasta que el cierre de la puerta los alertó. Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Darien Chiba y no estaba feliz._

- Lamento contradecirte Zafiro, pero aún cosas que hablar, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Zafiro enarcó una ceja burlonamente.

- Bueno Chiba, Serena te lo puede contar, mi presencia no es necesaria para ello, si me, permiten es tarde –

- No lo creo, los tres tenemos mucho de que hablar –

- Darien, Zafiro ya se va – Serena intervino al ver la dura expresión de Darien.

- Ya me di cuenta de eso, pero hay demasiadas cosas que me intrigan. Para mi desgracia llegué tarde y no escuché toda su conversación, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? –

- Negocios Chiba, los mismos que la empresa tiene contigo –

- No creo que sean los mismos, ya que los negocios se tratan en la empresa y no en la casa de Serena –

- En ese caso, ¿qué haces aquí? –

- No juegues conmigo Zafiro, ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?-

- Nada Darien, Zafiro vete por favor – Serena se alejó de Zafiro y se dirigió hacia Darien para abrir la puerta.

- No Serena, él no se va hasta que me diga qué hay entre ustedes –

- Ya te lo dijo, entre Zafiro y yo, sólo hay negocios –

- No te creo Serena, su manera de hablarte me dice otra cosa –

- Esa es la verdad Darien, entre Serena y yo sólo hay negocios, pero tienes razón, tenemos mucha confianza y creo que ustedes también la tienen. Por lo que veo no haz hablado de tus trapos sucios con tu novio Serena –

- Zafiro, por favor…- Serena se encontraba afligida por el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la conversación.

- No se deben tener secretos, ¿sabes Darien?... Serena y yo fuimos pareja hace cinco años. Tus contactos no son tan eficaces, eso mi estimado Darien, era el hueco que te faltaba para el rompecabezas que es Serena…-

_Y realmente fue una sorpresa para Darien, sospechaba que ellos habían sido pareja, pero nunca pensó que Zafiro se lo confirmara tan tranquilamente._

_Era claro que Darien no era el único sorprendido, Serena deseaba poder contener la ira que circulaba en su ser, por desgracia Zafiro había soltado la lengua y él no parecía arrepentido por haberlo hecho. En ese instante Serena recapacitó sobre lo que se acababa de revelar; Zafiro sólo había dicho que fueron pareja, sólo eso._

- Ya lo sospechaba, pero aún me intriga qué haces aquí Zafiro - Darien se dirigió hacia la licorera para servirse una copa de coñac-

- Darien escuchaste la conversación, ¿entonces sabrás de lo que estábamos hablando? – Zafiro mantenía una postura inflexible, mientras Serena se colocó al centro de la habitación, tratando de estar entre ambos hombres.

- No, ya se los dije, no escuché lo suficiente, ¿Por qué no me das un resumen Serena? – Darien se giró hacia ella y la miró, aunque su rostro no contenía expresión alguna.

- Darien…podemos tener esta conversación en privado, no es necesario que Zafiro esté presente – Serena se mostró tranquila y se acercó unos pasos a Darien.

- Yo creo que es necesario que él éste presente, si como dicen son negocios, no entiendo la elocuencia de sus palabras y todas las disculpas que te pedía – Nunca dejó de sostener la mirada de Serena, a pesar de que inclinó su copa y se terminó el contenido.

- Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa y algunas veces a solas, comprende eso Chiba, es todo lo que necesitas saber, ¿o acaso tú hablas con ex-parejas frente a Serena y además comentas todas tus proezas sexuales? Diría que es de muy mal gusto de tu parte – Zafiro permitió que una lenta sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro y se ganó una mirada ceñuda de Darien.

- Estas torciendo mis palabras…-

- No lo hago Chiba, ¿te das cuenta que eres la viva imagen de un novio celoso?, deberías posar para los anuncios de publicidad-

_El ambiente era tenso, la cuerda estaba a punto de romperse, un tirón más de Zafiro y lo haría. Había mucho en juego, no se sabía quién ganaría o quién perdería, por lo tanto aún menos qué era lo que estaba en juego._

_Zafiro estaba consiente de la rabia e impotencia de Darien, de la angustia de Serena; pero después de eso se sentía aún más decepcionado de ella. Existían rumores sobre la relación entre Chiba y ella, pero no, aún no los creía. Darien se paseaba a diario con distintas mujeres, eso lo hacia declinar la idea que estaban juntos, aunque al parecer estaba muy equivocado._

_A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué le importaba a él?, nada lo unía a ella, si alguna vez mantuvo consideración hacia ella realmente no valió la pena, ya había dejado en claro su posición con ella, no le incumbía su vida o lo que tuviera que ver con ella._

_Con esa idea firme se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir de ahí, pero la voz de Darien que lo llamaba lo detuvo._

- Aún no respondes a mi pregunta – Zafiro se giró para mirarlo.

- Que te la responda ella, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –

- Quiero escucharlo de ti, ¿Qué hacías aquí Zafiro? –

- ¿No confías en Serena, Darien?, me asombras cada vez más –

- No juegues conmigo, habla de una vez Zafiro –

- ¿No te ha pasado por la cabeza qué tal vez Serena no quiere que lo haga?, claro sólo supongo… ¿realmente quieres saber lo que hablábamos, Darien?, porque puede que no te guste –

_Darien permaneció callado, mientras miraba entre Zafiro y Serena, previendo el resultado; al ver la indecisión de Darien, Zafiro volvió a tomar la palabra._

- Hace cinco años, Serena se embarazó de mi hijo, para después abortarlo un par de meses después, desde entonces nunca habíamos tenido una conversación que sea digna de nombrarse como tal. Así que, mi estimado Darien, escuchaste algo que no era de tu incumbencia, vive con ello...-

_Zafiro miró por última vez la habitación, para después salir de ella y cerrar sus puertas, se dirigió directamente a la salida donde se topó con el ama de llaves que le dedico una mirada tétrica, pero poco le importó_.

_El viento helado le golpeó el rostro, lo alzó hacia él para recibirlo por completo y refrescarse; nunca miró hacia atrás mientras se dirigía hacia su Aston Martin Vanquish y lo abordaba. El auto encendió con un suave ronroneo._

_Sólo un instante le bastó para evocar la última imagen que tenía del estudio de casa de Serena; Darien había permitido que su copa se resbalara por su mano y se estrellara en el piso. Su mirada estaba concentrada en Serena, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza, pero pudo darse cuenta que se detenía en su vientre._

_Mientras tanto, Serena enterraba las uñas en la tapicería del sofá y lo fulminaba con la mirada deseando gritarle miles de improperios no propios de una dama._

_No le apetecía quedarse a observar el gran enfrentamiento que se avecinaba entre Darien y Serena. Él había aportado su granito a eso, debería sentirse mal…en el fondo se sentía un poco mal, pero no necesitaba mentir más._

_Ese secreto sólo era compartido por tres personas, hoy uno más se enteraba de él. Los juzgaría, ¿qué más daba?, él tenía culpa y responsabilidades que no pudo afrontar, vivió con ello años, las padeció, pero se aseguro de dejarlas atrás, nada dura eternamente y aún menos las culpas y remordimientos._

_Con el tiempo se desgastan, se disuelven; tal vez sea porque somos más insensibles y crueles, fingimos la tristeza y damos la cara a la adversidad._

_Tal vez sea un poco de todo y nada de ello, lo único cierto era que Zafiro retomaba su camino, abriendo los brazos a todo y a todos los que desearan entrar a su vida; eso sin olvidar que tal vez volvería a salir lastimado o lastimaría a alguien en el transcurso de ello, pero lo disfrutaría a cada instante._

"_El futuro no está escrito en piedra", es cierto que somos libres y soberanos de grabarlo como nos plazca, y existen ocasiones en que se debe sacrificar algo o alguien para retomar el camino._

_Es cruel y despiadado herir y manipular a terceros, pero es aún peor ser herido y manipulado. Nuestras acciones sólo pueden ser juzgadas y comprendidas por nosotros mismos, otros ojos nunca las aceptarán._

_¿Qué será de Zafiro? ¿Será feliz? ¿Tendrá éxito a los negocios? ¿Cuántos hijos tendrá?, ¿Comprará un labrador? ¿Encontrará a la mujer de su vida?; su vida puede tener todo lo anterior y nada de ello y aún así estar conforme con ella._

_A ciencia a cierta no se puede elegir lo que vendrá, pero de algo esta seguro Zafiro, va a exprimir cada instante y a prolongarlo lo más posible…y tal vez…tal vez...de esa manera lleve su vida._

_Su camino y el de Serena por fin se separaron, el eslabón que realmente los unía terminó por ceder y desprenderse de la cadena, para bien de unos y males de otros; están separados de aquí a que la eternidad llegue._

_**Ha llegado el momento de consultar el espejo mágico para enterarnos un poco sobre el futuro de Zafiro.**_

_**¡Espejito, espejito!, tú que todo lo vez, dime; ¿Qué le depara la vida a Zafiro? ....err…espejito, espejito, tú que todo lo vez, dime; ¿Zafiro se enamorará?... ¿Tendrá una nueva amante y se enamorará de ella y tendremos la nueva versión de mujer bonita o de cenicienta?....ggrrr…ejem, al parecer el espejo está fuera de servicio.**_

_**Habrá que probar con la bola de cristal.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·• •·.·´¯`·.·•**_

* * *

-

**Hola a todos, lectores y lectoras, mis disculpas hoy por la falta de replys, pero prometo reivindicarme para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias :**

**Lovemamoru **

**Karibonita**

**Marta Chiba**

**Susy Granger**

**Sailor Lady**

**Darein lover**

**Isabel**

**Hehra – Mi super duper editora –**

**Maritza**

**Isa1181**

**Lumar27**

**NeoReina-sailormoon**

**Por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios**

**Ya casi llegamos al final!!!.**

**_Elizabeth_**


	13. Whises

//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\

"_Wishes"_

//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\

_**Alguien, alguna vez dijo que no todo lo que escuchamos nos debería de agradar y aunque desearas que así fuera, también dijo que no todo nos debe desagradar.**_

_**Hay que prepararse para lo peor, de esa manera lo que llegue no tendrá el mismo impacto, sea cuál sea su magnitud.**_

_Y eso nos remonta a los descubrimientos de Darien, su mente giraba en torno al ultimo comentario de Zafiro, no tendría por qué escandalizarse, la sociedad era totalmente distinta, el apoyaba cada idea de la misma y su moral la reflejaba totalmente._

_Darien se sirvió hasta el borde otra copa de coñac y vació el contenido lo más rápido que pudo._

_Por encima de su hombro miró a Serena, que se mantenía en la misma postura, y ciertamente eso le comenzaba a irritar._

_P.D. twiteen!- o como se escriba, jaja, elizyeliz - ..  
_

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Serena? ¿Pensabas hacerlo verdad? – Su voz reflejaba calma, pero era tan fría como el hielo. El silencio por parte de ella lo apuñaló directo al corazón.

- Darien, no era tal fácil hablar de ello, tienes que calmarte…- pero eso no le importó a él.

- ¿Quieres que me calme, Serena? Me acabo de enterar de que tuviste un hijo con Zafiro, y aún peor, que lo abortaste – lo había dicho, era un golpe demasiado bajo.

-¡No Lo Aborté! ¡Lo Perdí!…Fue un aborto natural…mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar un embarazo y…Darien no puedo hablar de esto ahora – la voz de Serena se volvió en un susurro, su mirada atormentada se clavaba en la alfombra.

- Vamos a hablar de ello ahora, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de ocultar algo así? ¿Quién lo sabía? ¿Tus padres? – la voz de Darien no dudaba al cuestionarla.

- Darien…hablemos después…por favor. No quiero hablar ahora…no puedo…-

- No Serena, respóndeme, ¡ahora! - Serena saltó ante el tono de voz de Darien, parecía otra persona, tan desprovisto de emociones. Él aguardó unos instantes a que ella comenzara a hablar, pero se mostraba recia a hacerlo. Dejó aun lado su copa y se precipitó a su lado para tomarla por los hombros y hacer que lo encarara.

- Háblame Serena… Dame una razón para quedarme aquí, dime que no eres una embustera manipuladora… ¡Hazlo! – Serena forcejeó con él y logró librarse de sus brazos.

- No soy ninguna embustera Darien; tuve una relación con Zafiro, estuve embarazada, perdí a mi bebé, fin de la historia –

- ¿Fin de la historia? No lo creo; hay mucho más detrás de todo esto –

- No lo hay, además, ¿por qué estás tan escandalizado? No es nada del otro mundo, no seré la primera, ni la última mujer que aborta –

- Claro que no es nada del otro mundo, ¿pero no entiendes mi punto verdad? Mentiste…me mentiste-

- ¿Qué pensabas Darien? No podía ir por el mundo diciéndoles a todos que había abortado-

- Podías habérmelo dicho a mí-

- No, no podía hacerlo Darien, ¿acaso nunca has embarazado a alguna de las mujeres con las que sales? –

- Nunca, siempre tomo mis precauciones–

- ¿Nunca? Yo también las tomaba, ningún método es infalible –

- Ya me doy cuenta – Darien se quedó quieto mientras su mirada la recorría.

- Si no piensas decir nada más, por favor vete Darien –

- Con que me vaya no solucionamos nada, ¿Dónde estamos ahora Serena?-

- ¿Qué? –

- Realmente no sé nada de ti, bueno, al menos no lo suficiente –

- Podemos sentarnos el día que quieras y dónde tú prefieras, te contaré cada insignificante detalle de mi vida y tú harás lo mismo, de esa manera todo estará bien –

- ¿Estás segura? – Darien miró interrogativamente a Serena.

-¿Qué otra manera propones para "solucionarlo"?–

- No se trata de solucionar o arreglar. Esto se trata de nosotros, de nuestra relación, o el intento de ello… Pensándolo bien, ¿qué soy yo para ti? ¿Qué punto juego en tu vida?

Llevo algún tiempo preguntándomelo y por desgracia no había encontrado manera para sacarlo a flote hasta hoy. Así que, ¿qué lugar tengo en tu vida? –

_Darien estaba seguro de que había tomado desprevenida a Serena. Ella, aunque trató de mantenerse tranquila, fue traicionada por sus ojos, y él aprovecho ese instante._

_Todo era cierto, tenía ya demasiado tiempo preguntándoselo una y otra vez. Temía la respuesta ya que no podía anticiparla y…considerando los eventos anteriores estaba más que confundido._

_Esperó varios minutos por la respuesta, se comenzaba a inquietar, entre más tiempo transcurría, menos le agradaba._

- Cuando te conocí me inquietaste, me sedujiste por tu frialdad, demasiado enigmática, demasiado fuerte ante la muerte de tus padres. Estaba seguro que todo en ti era una pantalla; no podías comportarte tan absorta a la situación y a la vez tan inmiscuida en todo.

Contraté una flota de detectives privados, en mi escritorio hay más de cinco carpetas que hablan de ti; sé a qué colegio asististe, con quién fuiste al baile de graduación, a qué fraternidad perteneciste, cuál fue tu rito de iniciación, qué bares frecuentabas…Sé que apostabas por diversión, las carreras y el futbol eran tus preferidos, aunque no necesitabas el dinero…Hasta ese punto averigüe tu vida.

En mis planes no estaba enredarme contigo. No pongas esa cara, ¿acaso prefieres que lo llame romance? La verdadera función era simplemente conocer tus puntos débiles y aprovechar cada uno de ellos, pero para sorpresa mía; todo se torció-

- ¿Soy un simple juego?- Serena titubeaba al hablar.

- Serena, ¿realmente quieres escucharlo? Creo que sabes la respuesta de antemano–

- Dilo…simplemente dilo…-

- Sí…Era un juego de poder e intereses que planeaba ganar – Serena cerró los ojos un segundo, después se recargó en la pared y simplemente entrelazó sus manos, limitándose a mirarlas. Darien evitó mirarla pero aún así, comenzó a hablarle otra vez.

- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que te amaba con locura, que sería capaz de bajar a tus pies el sol, la luna y cuanta estrella pidieras? Aún peor, ¿que buscaría cada perla del mar para obsequiarte el más precioso collar? No querida, temo decirte que no eres la única cínica de este mundo, pero ¿Serena?, nunca hablamos de nosotros…Nunca preguntaste nada de mi vida, ¿no tenías curiosidad?-

- No –

- Bien…Parece que la princesita está herida, esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. No quieres hablar, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo sí deseo hacerlo. No importa que sea la peor persona del mundo, a cuántos cientos dañé y maltraté, más todos los que me faltan por humillar…quiero una explicación y me la vas a dar. ¡Dame una maldita razón para comprender tu forma de actuar! –

-No tienes derecho a pedirla; así me conociste, así acéptame. No puedo creer que cambiara tu forma de verme con sólo saber que tuve un aborto. Darien, miles de mujeres aquí en Nueva York han tenido abortos por distintas razones, algunas por voluntad y otras sin quererlo; no me puedes condenar por un error, no eres ningún juez para castigarme por mis pecados - Darien la miró y le sonrió sin emoción.

- ¿Pecados dices? Tus pecados y los de los demás no me interesan, es más, ni siquiera los míos. ¿No entiendes? No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que abortaras, métetelo en la cabeza. Lo que a mí me importa es que abortaste al hijo de Zafiro.

¿Aún no lo captas? Un hijo en una relación no sólo es algo importante, es la muestra viviente del mutuo afecto que se tienen o tenían. Al aparecer un hijo en escena, lo arregla todo completamente, o lo jode totalmente. Lo único que no cambia sin embargo, es el lazo que se crea entre la pareja, y que a pesar de los años, las circunstancias y sobre todo del amor o el odio que se profesen; siempre estarán unidos. No hay un mejor ejemplo que el tuyo; Zafiro y tú están atados por ese bebé que nunca nació –

- Lamento decirte que estás equivocado Darien; Zafiro y yo nos detestamos, no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin insultarnos. Si para ti eso es un signo de que estamos atados, tienes un muy retorcido sentido para las cosas -

- Claro que están atados. ¿Por qué nunca se me había ocurrido? Su mutua antipatía y repulsión; no cabe duda, qué ciegos somos los mortales.

Los sentimientos que hay entre ustedes no son invenciones mías, están ahí por su hijo y son aún más fuertes por haberlo perdido. Aunque pasen mil años, cada vez que se encuentren, revivirán los momentos felices, sus tragedias, y lo más importante: recordarán a cada instante a ese pequeño que nunca llegó a sus vidas. Por lo demás, claro, claro que vendrá alguno que otro reproche.

No me puedes mentir, dime que cada vez que lo miras no imaginas a la preciosa familia que tuviste al alcance de tu mano –

-¡No tienes ni una maldita idea! – Serena gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Querida, querida…todos podemos idealizar, ¿sabes? Aún me imagino casado con mi novia de la universidad, es estúpido, pero cada vez que me encuentro con ella no puedo evitar imaginar el futuro que podríamos haber tenido; niños, una casa, vacaciones familiares… – por un momento la mirada de Darien se tornó soñadora, o eso fue lo que pudo captar Serena ya que rápidamente cambió a una totalmente cargada de indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no te casaste con ella? – la pregunta de Serena lo tomó desprevenido y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- Porque…porque siempre supe que esa vida no era para ella y antes de que lo preguntes, no te voy a decir quién es… Siempre tenemos que guardar cosas para nosotros mismos, cosas que son necesarias para los tiempos de nostalgia y amargura, y de esa manera poder salir a la luz, y…Claro que sí me agrada la idea de tener una familia –

_Y ahí, o mejor dicho en ese instante, Darien se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer; exacto, no había solución o salida en lo que a él y Serena se refería. Pensándolo bien, ¿alguna vez la hubo?_

- Esto no nos va a llevar a nada, ¿te has dado cuenta? - miró a Serena y encontró en ella dudas e incertidumbre.

- Estas exagerando Darien, nada debe de cambiar entre nosotros, no tiene por qué; volvemos al mismo punto de partida; te sientes decepcionado hasta cierto punto pero…-

- ¿Que no debe de cambiar nada? ¡Carajo Serena! No tenemos una relación –

- No la tenemos por que tú no la deseas, haz dicho que la sociedad se escandalizaría, o no sé qué demonios, que la prensa haría una fiesta y que nos afectaría económicamente; simplemente son excusas para tu falta de compromiso. No tomes esto como una excusa para terminar conmigo –

-Nunca "formalicé" esta relación porque simplemente no valía la pena. Si para ti, mi falta de compromiso es la ruina de esto; te equivocas. La realidad es que tu falta de sinceridad y tu integridad, fue lo que nunca dejó que esto saliera a la luz –

Serena se acercó a Darien rápidamente, lo abofeteó tan fuerte que dejó una marca roja en la mejilla de este.

- ¡Ooh! – Darien se frotó la mejilla, sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¡Cómo te atreves!, ¡Tú! ¡Tú! – Serena le gritaba mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

- Serena, entiéndelo, para todos eres la mujer perfecta; modales impecables, excelentes estudios, gustos insuperables, un carácter de hierro capaz de afrontar cualquier situación…además tienes sobre tus hombros una de las principales empresas del mundo… toda una caja de Pandora, pero todos ven lo mejor de ti y alguna que otra vez, tus fallas.

Yo veo en ti lo que oculta la perfección, las lágrimas detrás de esas sonrisas, el rencor que se esconde detrás de la cortesía, eso querida, es mera hipocresía. La vivo cada día y cada segundo, estoy harto de ella y a la vez, he aprendido a convivir y a tolerarla.

No estuve contigo por tu dinero. Quería mostrarme que podía llegar más adelante con la hipocresía, pero creo que no es posible.

- Cierra la boca Darien y lárgate. No te quiero en mi casa nunca más -

- No eres lo que pareces, nadie lo es… pero debemos aceptar nuestros defectos. Somos adultos y hay que aceptar que nos jodimos en este año, me refiero a todos los aspectos; metiste tus narices en mis negocios, eso es muy deshonesto Serena –

- Lárgate Darien –

- Claro que lo haré, pero antes, una última pregunta, ¿por qué nunca me reclamaste nada? – logró desconcertar a Serena por un instante.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nunca me has reprochado mi conducta, durante un año, un poco más, un poco menos; porque a fin de cuentas ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la primera vez que nos besamos y… cada vez que hemos estado juntos, bueno más bien al final de ello, me he preguntado, ¿no te importa nada de lo que hago?

¿Crees que cada noche, o tarde, o mañana que no estoy contigo, simplemente estoy acompañado por la soledad? ¿Estás segura de ello? ¿No piensas que estoy entre otros brazos, que otros labios borran tus besos de mí? ¿No imaginas otro cuerpo debajo del mío, eliminando algún vestigio de ti? ¿No pasa ni siquiera por tu mente?

La soledad es mala compañera y nunca se mantiene callada, alguna que otra ocasión sus sugerencias no son tan bien intencionadas, como se esperara-

_Por primera vez a lo largo de la noche, Darien podía mostrarse satisfecho, había logrado que Serena se quedara se confrontara y no pudiera hablar, pero no se permitió quedarse a analizar los hechos. No pensó, sólo actuó y en un segundo se encontraba en movimiento. Otro segundo después, estaba atravesando la puerta que algunas horas atrás, lo había recibido y que ahora lo despedía. Fue recibido por el frío aire nocturno; escuchó su nombre una vez, dos veces, y otra vez más por cada escalón que descendía._

_Estaba sólo a unos pasos de su automóvil cuando por fin miró hacia atrás; Serena se encontraba al pie del porche, por su rostro se dio cuenta que no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Igual que él, se dejó llevar._

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de mi hijo, simplemente lo estás tomando como una excusa para desquitarte conmigo-

- ¿Y si es así? No sería el primero, ni el último que utilizara algo como excusa –

- ¡Eres un cínico¡ ¡Un desgraciado! ¡Lárgate! – Serena gritaba apretando sus puños para frenarse de abofetear a Darien. Él la encaró.

- Perdí mi tiempo y mi dinero, y debo decirte que fue demasiado de ambos. No seas tan estúpida, deja a un lado tu faceta de mártir; estoy harto de que señales los errores de todos para poder vanagloriarte con ello. Mientras tienes la frente en alto, eres peor que todos; cometiste el pecado más indigno para la sociedad, y en lugar de enfrentar las consecuencias, te lo tragaste para que nadie supiera de él, para que tu vida fuera lo que planeaste.

Pero, ¿sabes? Nada es perfecto, ni un mísero grano de arena lo es, tampoco lo serás tú. Sé que aún lo amas…siempre lo amarás. Aunque intentes negarlo y renegar de ello, lo amas, y yo…yo…simplemente soy un pasajero en el transporte de tu vida. Talvez no Sere el último, eso no lo sabemos, ¿y sabes lo mejor? No me importa.

Ya que nos conocemos tan poco, te contaré algo sobre mí: me preocupo por mi bienestar en lo que refiere a mi persona, atención medica, ejercicio y esas cosas, tú sabes. Claro, aún más me preocupo por mis negocios y todo lo que concierne a ellos, por lo tanto, sé retirarme de alguno cuando ya no es productivo, y nuestro negocio, lamento decirte que ya no lo es.

Debería decirte hasta nunca, pero…sé que nos volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano, de alguna manera u otra lo haremos, y no me quiero comer mis palabras, así que será un: Hasta Luego –

Darien se dirigió a su coche, una vez dentro no miró hacia otro lugar que no fueran las estrellas, se marchó perdiéndose en la inmensidad nocturna.

_**La mayoría de las acciones nos confunden, pero a que recordar que todos tenemos otro yo, ese lado oscuro que pocas veces mostramos, ese que desagrada a algunos y conforta a otros; pero hiere a todos; exacto nuestro gemelo malvado.**_

//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\º//\\

_Tres semanas después…._

- Dinanzi e menin four cose create se non Ettermet, eio etterno duro, laciate ogne, lasciate ogne, speranza vio ch'intrate -*

- ¿Practicando el italiano, primo? – Diamante se encontraba recostado en la puerta del estudio, mientras Darien levantaba su mirada del libro para encarar a su primo.

- Podríamos decir que sí, o que simplemente, me gusta leer en voz alta – Diamante se acercó a servirse una copa de coñac.

- Aja, yo no cuestioné tus métodos de estudio, pero…así que… ¿por qué estás raro? – Diamante le sostuvo la mirada mientas jugaba con su copa.

- ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres? El raro de la familia es Seiya – una sonrisa cansada se extendió por el rostro de Darien.

- Bueno…Sé que es difícil definir raro en esta familia, pero…no sé…este…-

- Suéltalo ya, pregúntame Diamante –

- Bien…eh…¿Líos de faldas, verdad? Claro, ¿qué otra cosa va a ser? ¿Trabajo? Ya me hubiera enterado; pero, que no te quite el sueño, como ella hay muchas en el mundo, ¡qué digo! Hay muchas mejores que ella, ¿quién es? ¿La modelo o la chef?

Así que…tengo el antídoto para tu desamor primo, olvídate de ella, ¡arriba ese ánimo! La mejor manera de arreglar eso es… ¡Asistiendo a un desfile! Espera, no pongas esa cara; ya sé, ya sé que esos eventos no son tus favoritos, pero, ¡escúchame! Mis amigas, me invitaron personalmente y me dieron asientos de primera fila, son muy lindas y necesitan compañía, no podemos fallarles. Además, ¿te dije que eran modelos de Victoria´s Secret? ¿No? Es que el desfile es de Victoria´s Secret, no podemos fallar, ¿qué dices? Tienes una hora– Darien suspiró hondo, a veces las divagaciones de Diamante lo mareaban.

- Diamante…- pero Darien fue interrumpido por los retoños más pequeños de la familia.

-¡Hey¡ Hermano mayor y primo mayor; escuchamos que alguien dijo Victoria´s Secret, ¿dónde hay que ir? – Seiya sonreía como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera en una dulcería. A su lado, Yaten tenía la misma expresión.

_Darien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su hermano y su primo pequeños, realmente deseaba compartirlo, pero había que admitir que Diamante tenía razón; se comportaba raro._

_Las miradas de la gente lo incomodaban, sentía que todos lo miraban fijamente, y si a eso se le sumaba la voz de su consciencia, claro que tenía que tomar un megáfono para hacerse escuchar por encima de todos sus pendientes, sus divagaciones y una que otra nueva idea. _

_Y aun así, escuchaba fuerte y claro lo que su consciencia decía, ¡fuiste muy cruel e insensible! Sí, realmente lo había sido, peor ya no había qué hacer, nadie moría por escuchar sus verdades._

_En este caso, no sabía nada de ella, ninguna señal de vida. Él mismo se había obligado a no averiguar nada, suponía que estaba bien ya que no había aparecido en la primera página de los periódicos, pero conociendo su manera de esconder las cosas, todo era posible._

_La realidad es que había poco que ganar, pero mucho que perder, no la llamaría, aún menos la buscaría, sería un completo canalla y se escudaría en ello._

_Si Serena deseaba aclarar las cosas, sabía dónde y cómo encontrarlo. _

_No podía seguir así, las últimas semanas su vida se había reducido al trabajo y eso era raro; había dejado los excesos de lado, ningún fin de semana se había visto rodeado de mujeres hermosas, degustando manjares exóticos. Su vida se estaba volviendo monótona y él mismo la estaba convirtiendo en eso._

_Su estúpida conciencia tenía la culpa, lo hacía sentir miserable y no se lo permitiría más._

- ¿Darien, Darien? – Seiya pasaba una mano frente a él, una y otra vez. Cuando se dio cuenta, la alejó de un manotazo.

- ¡Eso dolió! Todavía que andas de visita en Júpiter y yo que muy amable te regreso a la tierra, me golpeas –

- ¡Cállate Seiya! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, por cierto? – Darien mirada a Yaten y a Seiya.

- Mientras tú estabas de paseo, nosotros ya nos pusimos de acuerdo para esta noche, salimos en cuarenta y cinco minutos, Ve, arréglate, no aceptamos un no por respuesta, no pienso perderme ese desfile, muévete Darien–

_Y Darien lo hizo, fue directo a su recamara para prepararse. Cuarenta minutos después aguardaba en el vestíbulo por sus primos y su hermano. Su mantra comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez, acompañado de todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos de la noche vivida hace una semanas; cada palabra que escuchó y que dijo. Sintió que la culpa lo colmaba poco a poco, y justo cuando llegaba a su corazón, un palmada en el hombro lo impidió._

_A su lado estaba su sonriente primo Diamante, mientras que Yaten y Seiya pasaban de largo hacia la cochera, no tardaron en seguirlos. Diamante comenzó con sus divagaciones, Yaten y Seiya peleaban por las llaves del auto._

- ¡Darien! ¿Conduzco o conduces? –Seiya mantenía las llaves por encima de su cabeza, lejos del alcance de Yaten. Diamante los ignoró y tomó asiento en uno de los asientos traseros. Como la pelea seguía y como Darien no interfería, decidió interrumpirla.

- ¡Eh, tarados! No me importa quién conduzca, con que lo haga rápido pero sin matarnos. Darien, si no piensas conducir, díselo de una vez y súbete ya – Darien suspiró resignado y se dirigió a Seiya.

- Conduce Seiya, pero como dijo Diamante, sin matarnos – Seiya comenzó a hacer un baile de la victoria frente a Yaten, Darien los ignoró y se montó al lado de Diamante.

- Se acabó -

- ¿Eh? – Diamante se desconcertó por la declaración de Darien.

- Como lo oyes, se acabó –

- ¿Qué se acabo? ¿El cereal? ¿La suscripción a ESPN? ¿El papel higiénico? Especifica si deseas que comente algo –

- Lo mío con Serena, eso se acabó. Tuvo una relación semi-formal con Zafiro y de ahí un hijo –

_La cara de Diamante era la definición de sorpresa en esos instantes, abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido, pero cuando reaccionó, sólo pudo decir algo._

- ¡¿Nooo?! – Darien se limitó a asentir, ya que por fin el auto estaba en movimiento y Yaten y Seiya habían parado de pelear.

- Claro que sí –

- No lo creo –

- Pues créelo Diamante, es verdad, nadie es lo que aparece –

- ¿De qué hablan? – Yaten se había girado del asiento del copiloto para verlos.

- Le contaba a Diamante que se ha terminado el cereal que le gusta –

- No me creas tan estúpido Darien, si fuera Seiya aceptaría tus jueguitos; simplemente dí que no es de mi incumbencia – Yaten regresó a su lugar y se puso a jugar con la radio, mientras, Seiya se burlaba de él.

- Se acabó….- Ninguno puso atención a Darien mientras susurraba estas palabras.

_**¡Seguro que hay sol, mañana; dime cuanto apuestas que mañana sale el sol, Pensando en el sol mañana, pasan las tristezas y no tienes mal humor ;cada vez que me siento triste y solo, la cabeza levanto y digo así, ¡si!; seguro que hay sol mañana, vas a ver que pase lo que pase sale el sol; mañana te espero, mañana te falta, un día para llegar…!**_

_**Lo se, lo se, estamos muy musicales;¿ pero a que no alegra esta cancioncilla?, al menos te diviertes cantándola, ya que todo es incierto y no sabemos que nos depara nuestro.**_

_**El mañana esta aquí a cada paso del hoy, mientras es borrado en el mismo instante en que se escribe; un acto hoy, se arruina mañana y mañana se arregla el desastre.**_

_**

* * *

**No, no estaba muerta, no tenia influenza, tampoco dengue, simplemente mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, lo se la misma excusa, pero ya esta el nuevo capitulo!!._

_Este capitulo me gusto mucho, tarde mucho en hacerlo por que no tenia ni idea como exponer a Darien, todos actuamos según las situaciones, nadie es un santo todos somos humanos, espero que les agradara._

_A mi me gusto, la parte de Yaten, Seiya y Diamante; los adoro!!!!._

_Por cierto ahora si estoy enferma ¬¬, todos en el trabajo lo estamos, maldita gripe ¬¬._

_Ohh!, pasen por mi profile!! Va haber algunas cosas curiosas sobre Damages._

Tamagochi:

Por que no tenia tiempo!! Y queria actulizar!! , yo también ame a Zaf, lo adoro!!, creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces, jejej

Gracias, gracias, pronto será la mudanza, jajajaj.

sailor lady:

Darien es complejo, por que escoje bien sus jugadas y no muestra sus debilidades.

Zaf ya tiene una parte de la paz que deseaba, en cuanto a Serena y Darien, es solo el comienzo de la tempestad que avecina.

Si esta definido el final de la historia y con este capitulo se deja ver un poco, no todo, no te adelantes a sacar conclusiones, solo espera, gracias!.

Karibonita:

Ya pronto sera, quedan un par de capitulos,gracias

Isabel:

Gracias, creo que su reacción fue inesperada para todos, hasta luego.

usakochiba01:

No, si reparto cachetadas, primero me doy yo por no haber escrito antes, jejej.

¿Por qué esa violencia hacia mi Zaf?,

Serena nunca hubiera abierto la boca, ¿para que?.

Trillones de besos!.

Hehra:

Se que te debo ese deseo, pero, ejem, falta aun historia!!!

Vez mi zaf es guay y lindo y un maldito, pero lindo,jeje.

Gracias a ti por aguartarme con mi falta de inspiración, jejej.

A que decirle al genio de la lampara que se apresure con mi inspiración.

Lady Tortoise:

Uno menos, ya solo quedan los principales jugadores, el rey negro y la reina blanca; listos para el jaque. Si hay muchos sentimientos como dices, pero afloran no los mejores y adecuados.

Se que se puede odiar a Zaf, pero el desea seguir, no va a olvidar el pasado, pero quiere y puede vivir con el, es una parte muy importante de el , al igual que de Serena, eso los convirtió en parte de lo que son hoy.

isa1181:

Se armo la gorda, pero sus sentimientos hacia Serena solo los sabe Zafiro,solo el.

Darien se comporto como novio celoso, sin lugar a dudas, dice el dicho " el león piensa que todos son de su condición", eso le paso a Darien.

Gracias!!

SereTsukino :

OMG!! ¿toda?, no te dejo medio perdida tanto delirio sin sentido, jajaj.

Se que es ficción, pero a que darle su dosis de drama, realismo y misterio; se hace lo que se puede para que la historia sea de su agrado, muchas gracias.

Maritza:

No!! Mi pobre Zaf! No!! Por que todas lo quieren golpear, digo es medio egoísta, pero solo eso, jajajaj

Me encanta dejarlo en suspenso, jeje.

Gracias.

JennySol:

No hay ningun problema, yo no me enojo, jeje

Dijo al mas que sus sentimientos.

Besos Bye!!

Darienlover:

Solo deseo qeu nadie se desilusionara con la pelea, para mi estuvo guay, pero yo la escribi, así que todo es guay, jajaj.

Te apoyo en cuento a ZAf, es egoista para no tiene mas relacion con ella y debe dejarla atrás.

Mmmm, creo que a su manera le dio una leccion a Serena.

NeoReina-sailormoon:

Como que no te interesa mi Zaf!! Eso es sacrilegio!! Yo que lo adoro!! , el dijo lo que fue! Darien debía preguntar como fue,! No pelies mas a mi zaf!!!jjajjaja

No recuerdo a quien le dije, creo que a tamagochi, que Darien tendría su propio capitulo, para decir y hacer lo que deseara.

Twittea!!!

2 meses para la pel!!!! OMG!!, ajjjaa

Lumar27:

Muy cierto, mas vale tarde, jejeje

No creas a veces también para mi, jeje; se que Zaf es un desgraciado, pero todos son un poco victimas y son demasiado tercos, para aceptar sus errores y aun mas para enmendarlos.

Estoy de acuerdo, el caso de la influenza fue un caos total, histeria nacional.

Suyi:

Gracias, gracias, doña suyi; espero que te gustara esta pelea, aunque creo que no es lo que esperaban.

Por cierto felicidades!

Karina Natsumi:

Gracias por tu comentario.

Nagi-Usamoon:

No se que decir de Serena, si va a superar todo o va a seguir tratándolo de la misma manera, pero este capitulo es importante para los que vienen.

MileniodePlataSYD:

Se que a veces marea y no sabes donde estas, pero cualquier duda que este a mi alcance la contestare.

AnnaCass:

Bienvenida!!, espero que te guste la pagina; gracias deseo que te siga gustando.


	14. Blood Act III HELL

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·**__"Blood"__**·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Act__ III_

_Hell_

_-The End-_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Ayer pasó el pasado lentamente  
con su vacilación definitiva  
sabiéndote infeliz y a la deriva  
con tus dudas selladas en la frente_

_Ayer pasó el pasado por el puente  
y se llevó tu libertad cautiva  
cambiando su silencio en carne viva  
por tus leves alarmas de inocente_

_Ayer pasó el pasado con su historia  
y su deshilachada incertidumbre  
con su huella de espanto y de reproche_

_Fue haciendo del dolor una costumbre  
sembrando de fracasos tu memoria  
y dejándote a solas con la noche._

**_Mario Benedetti_**

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Ya empiezas a dorar, __**octubre**__ mío,  
con las cimas del huerto, ésas -distantes-  
del pensamiento a cuyas frondas fío  
la sombra de mis últimos instantes._

_Corazón y jardín tuvieron, antes,  
cada cual a su modo, su albedrío;  
pero deseos y hojas tan brillantes  
necesitaban, para arder, tu frío._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Mi dulce __**noviembre**__  
De días de sol naranja  
De besos de miel avena_

_Mi dulce noviembre  
Escribiste en pequeños cuentos  
La travesía de una mariposa  
Ilustraste en cada página  
Como murieron sus alas en cada hoja _

_**•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_Luces multicolores adornan la noche_

_Repiqueteando sin parar hasta el alba,_

_Cristales de mil colores reflejan la ilusión e inocencia,_

_Acompañando a la nieve, vienen los canticos de paz_

_Como tu __**Diciembre**__ no hay ninguno_

_Lleno de esperanza y unidad_

_Calidez reflejada en sonrisas _

_Escondida entre cajas, coronada con alegría_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**Enero**__ llego cargado de optimismo,_

_Los bolsillos a reventar de solidaridad_

_Pero en el fondo de ellos unas _

_Cuantas monedas de amargura lo acompañan……._

_La unidad adorna donde quiera, _

_Mezclándose con la inminente realidad_

_Augurando el más cálido abrazo _

_Y temiendo el desprecio de otros_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_El amor esta en el aire_

_El modo de viajar __más rápido y sensato_

_Visita a todos aquellos que necesiten_

_Poco o mucho de el,_

_Y en casos extremos a sus enemigos a muerte_

_**Febrero**__, no es solo amor_

_Son días, horas y minutos que transcurren;_

_Esta plagado de cumpleaños, nacimientos y decesos_

_No es nada nuevo, es como sus otros once hermanos_

_Pero como todos los hermanos son distintos,_

_**Febrero**__ lleva el amor en la sangre._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**La estación **__**Nort Port, era única en su clase, la vieja arquitectura, transportaba a los primeros años del siglo veinte; la gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de no quedarse atrás, los niños se quedaban parados mirados el gran reloj que decoraba el lugar mientras eran remolcados por sus madres.**_

_**Con el primer silbato vinieron muchos más; no solo un tren anuncio su partida, varios indicaron que era también el momento de partir, y fue inminente para ella no dejar de llorar, lo amaba con todo su corazón, no tenia dudas.**_

_**Con una ultima mirada sobre su hombro, emprendió su marcha, un compartimiento vacio seria su único acompañante las próximas horas, en unos instantes el exterior se volvería un borrón.**_

_**Con una sacudida el tren comenzó su marcha; un sollozo escapo de su garganta, acompañado de lagrimas de soledad, no había por que acallarlo, no había quien la mirara con lastima, ni quien la consolara con mentiras piadosas, no había nadie mas.**_

_**Hace veinticuatro horas, viajaba en una nube de algodón directo al país de las maravillas, junto a su príncipe azul, nunca pensó que todo se reducidiria a cenizas.**_

_**Era obvio que había soñado demasiado, nunca estaría a la altura del, ni de su familia, los MacKenzie eran…los Mackenzie, y ella era poco para ellos.**_

_**El ruido de la puerta la sobresalto, escondió su rostro entre la ventana y su cabello, se aclaro la garganta para poder despedir a ese molesto intruso.**_

_**- E-este compartimiento es privado, busque otro – No miro a la puerta, pero el ruido indicando que la puerta se cerro la relajo, se resbalo por el asiento para poder mirar hacia la nada, cuando sus ojos enfocaron el cristal pudo ver su reflejo y junto a la puerta lo vio a el.**_

_**- Jason…..- **_

-¡Si, la fue a buscar!, ¡Oh, por eso odio estas estúpidas películas, siempre me hacen llorar, míralos Luna – Serena extendió su mano hacia la pantalla del televisor.

– Míralos… el corrió a su lado, ya le explico que la ama ante todos y todos, que es su vida y blablabla , todo esa basura cursi y ahora se besan y viven felices por siempre, ¡bah!, ¡eso no existe!, puedo demandar a la Warner, le crean falsas expectativas a las mujeres.

Es mucho drama para una vida, demasiado dolor y llanto; claro se que no todo es risas y jajajas; pero debe de haber algo bueno , ¿no?, digo ;bueno creo que dejamos este tema para después, cuando este con alguien que pueda responderme; eso me demuestra que debo de salir mas, platico con mi gata; todo estará bien mientras no te reproduzcas querida Luna-

_Serena__ apago el televisor y se dirigió a su recamara para acostarse, claro por que mentiría si dijera que iba a dormir, hacia cinco meses que sufría las visitas del insomnio , además que padecía de acidez y la migraña había vuelto; era un hecho su vida se había vuelto muy interesante._

_Hay algo mal en lo anterior, Serena estaba sola mirando películas románticas, bueno realmente no estaba sola, tenia a su fiel gata, pero no era una compañía muy interesante; el punto es que era media semana algo tendría que haber mas importante que ver a una mujer llorar, ¿ o no?; bueno puede haberlo._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_He escuchado que el Jetlang es nefasto, y con ello algunos consejos para poder aminorarlo; pongamos un ejemplo, si acabas de llegar a Tokio y son las 2:00 p.m., aunque en tu reloj biológico sean las 4:00 a.m. no debes dormir, y aun menos descansar, a que seguir con todas las actividades hasta que llegue tu hora habitual para dormir, __habrá que ponerlo en practica para averiguar si realmente es cierto._

_Serena esta a punto de utilizar este sabio c__onsejo que se ha transmitido a voces , algo así como el primo de un amigo dijo, pero en fin….hablemos del viaje de Sere, tuvo que partir hacia tierras lejanas, a deleitarse con paisajes barrocos y empaparse del arte que se respira en el ambiente; Serena Tsukino, viajo a Italia, específicamente a Venecia, ¿disfrutara de un viaje en góndola? o será capaz de ahogarse en uno de los canales._

-Mark ….mark….ma-aark…¡Maaark!- El asistente de Serena entro a su habitación como si se tratara de una estampida de elefantes, iba cargado de varios folders que deposito frente a Serena, a lo cual ella lo miro expectante.

- Lo siento señorita, la mensajería se retraso y…-

- No necesito que me digas todo lo que sucede, solo estate atento , me siento como una loca gritándote a todo pulmón para eso tienes un móvil, que por cierto paga la compañía y debes de mantener encendido las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año – Su asistente se sonrojo un poco ante el regaño de su jefa, dudo unos instantes antes de comentarle los pormenores.

- Oh, bien, ejem; la reunión de las 2:00 p.m., esta confirmada, llame a todos los asistentes para corroborar el lugar y la hora –

- ¿Tengo alguna reunión antes de eso?, por que quiero salir a pasear y de compras, claro que tendrías el tiempo libre y nos veríamos en el hotel para la reunión - Mark asintió y se quedo de pie al lado de Serena mientras ella firmaba los documentos que se encontraban dentro de cada folder, Serena sentía la tensión en el ambiente, lo que era realmente raro, había reprendido a Mark miles de veces por olvidar prender el móvil o por no llevarlo con el, así que era raro que el estuviera incomodo por eso, sin levantar la vista de los papeles lo cuestiono.

- Mark, se que te fastidio mucho con lo del móvil, pero es muy importante que te pueda localizar en cualquier momento, lo mismo que tu me puedas localizar, así que si te hice sentir mal, lo lamento, pero…-

- No, no es eso, lo que pasa….es que…ahí …yo no se como…tal vez…este..usted-

- ¿Qué sucede? – Mark suspiro y extrajo de su saco, un ejemplar de una revista de sociedad; ella lo tomo extrañada, nunca leía esas cosas, si deseaba enterarse de los chismes era mas sencillo contactar a Haruka y ella la pondría al corriente.

Miro a Mark pidiéndole una explicación, el solo le extendió el ejemplar para que leyera, Serena lo hojeo sin ver nada en particular , hasta que en las paginas centrales lo encontró, si valía la pena que Mark estuviera indeciso en mostrárselo ; en letras mayúsculas, ahí para que todos lo supieran; sus ojos comenzaron a beber cada letra para convertirla en palabras y a su vez en hechos.

"_EL BEBE MAS ESPERADO A LLEGADO"_

_De ultimo momento y literalmente se pararon las prensas para incluirlo en esta __edición; el día de ayer, a las 18:00 hrs, nació Ethan Sebastián Keutan, pesando 3.300 kg y midiendo 56 cm …._

-Vete Mark, te llamo después tomate el día - Mark huyo de allí aun mas rápido que su llegada ,Serena busco a tientas su móvil y presiono el uno, los instantes que tardo en enlazar la llamada fueron eternos, una voz un tanto molesta le contesto.

_-¿alo?-_

-Felicidades, no te preocupes por haber interrumpido una reunión, esto es mas importante – Ambos aguardaron a que el otro continuara la conversación.

_-Gracias…Serena, olvide llamarte, esto es un caos aun y …_

-No te excuses, si realmente hubieras querido llamarme lo hubieras hecho, me acabo de enterar por una revista de chismes, quien lo iba a pensar el pequeñín ya tiene su primera nota –

_- ¿Cuándo vuelves? –_

- Hay muchos negocios aquí, otros en Londres, en París, Berlín; realmente no lo se, manejo desde aquí la empresa y si hay algo realmente urgente voy a Nueva York-

_-Llevas __siete meses viajando de un lado a otro, tienes que parar; algo te sucede y lo tratas de evitar-_

- Tuve que viajar por trabajo, odio el Jetlang bien lo sabes, no huyo –

- _Te escondes, Serena tenemos que hablar-_

- Estamos hablando Artemis, por si no te has dado cuenta y no me escondo, quieres escucharme, pues escucha; tengo envidia de tu vida, ¡maldita sea!, eras un mujeriego, te revolcabas cualquier mujer que te abrieras las piernas, terminaste casándote con tu psicóloga , ¡ y estaba embarazada!, ¡maldición!, no es justo, le jodiste la vida a mucha gente y mira…tu vida es perfecta, tienes una esposa que te ama y un hijo que acaba de nacer, y yo…

_- lo vas a tener algún __día, vas a tener más hijos; el incidente de hace años no te imposibilito para terne mas hijos…-_

- ¡No lo entiendes!, No entiendes nada!, no es sobre si tengo o no mas hijos-

_- Serena_….

- No, Artemis; ya….ya paso…ya es pasado, tengo que olvidarlo para seguir, ni siquiera lo sentí patear dentro de mi, no me puedo aferrar a eso; se perdió, valió mucho el tiempo que estuvo aquí…pero …ya no esta, y claro que me duele y me dolerá, pero tengo que olvidarlo por mi bien.

Tú tienes quien te ame, quien te cuide, quien te llore y quien te anhele, ¿yo?, a mi solo me extrañan en la bolsa de valores y en las fiestas de caridad.

_-Sere, te dije que lo de Chiba no era nada bueno, jugaste con fuego y te quemaste, tienes que aceptarlo –_

-Para ser alguien que tiene doble moral, el hijo de puta tienes demasiados perjuicios; aun no lo creo, me boto…-

_-Vas a encontrar a alguien mas, estas de viaje, debes de salir y conocer mas gente, relaciónate con gente extraña a tu medio, simplemente no lo fuerces, llegara cuando deba de ser –_

-No sirves de casamentera, ¿sabes? –

_- jajaj, hago mi mejor intento, ¿Te molesta que te dejara o realmente lo quieres?-_

-¿Estas preparado para escucharlo?-

_-Se que estas contestándome esto por que estamos separados por un océano, es mas fácil sin verme a la cara, ¿__así que…?-_

-Cuando comencé a salir con el sabia que solo me estaba usando para llegar a la empresa y debo decir que yo también lo usaba, es muy bueno en la cama, jajajaja, pero…todo estaba muy bien y los malditos sentimientos lo jodieron; me inter ese mas en el, en sus gustos, sus cualidades y puff!, ya estaba enamorada de él cuando me di cuenta, era mi ancla al estar a la deriva.

Siempre supe que no terminaría bien, es estúpido, el día que Zafiro decide venir a exorcizar sus pecados, nos jode a todos; nunca tuvo sentido de la oportunidad.

Me dolió que Darien, no tuviera la confianza en mi, lo que sucedió fue hace años como tu lo dijiste, no le afectaba en nada, sabia muy bien que no era una santa y el tampoco así que no estaba en posición de reclamar algo, pero …

Pero…¿Qué fue realmente lo que le molesto?, ¿Qué le ocultara una relación?, ¿O el aborto que tuve?; se muy bien que me había investigado, creo que me convertí en un pasatiempo para el y toda su familia.

Antes de que me lo preguntes, no se nada de él desde hace siete meses; me evita como si tuviera la lepra, no lo llame y no lo voy a hacer, cometí mis errores y mis pecados; no los puedo eliminar; ¿Qué le sucede Artemis?-

_-No soy el, no se que piensa o pensara, solo podemos especular sobre ello, pero tienes control sobre tus decisiones y acciones, ¿si te llama o se aparece en tu puerta, lo recibirás? – _

-No…lo se…, hace cinco meses le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara; hace cuatro le hubiera dado cinco minutos para hablar, hace tres, accedido a hablar en la oficina con el , hace dos hubiera faltado a la cita que habríamos hecho y este mes…no lo se…¿Vale la pena, estar con alguien así?, ve como reacciono ante una situación en la que no estuvo involucrado, ¿te imaginas que estuviera embarazada y se lo ocultara?.-

_-Serena, sabes que no apoyo su relación; simplemente no es buena para ti, pero si decides estar con el lo acepto, aunque creo que no necesitas mi aprobación –_

-Tengo orgullo y mucho, ¿sabes?, el me dijo que me engañaba, que se acostaba con alguien mas, claro no me lo dijo así, fue mas poético –

_-¿Y?...-_

-No lo se….simplemente no se…si estaría de nuevo con el, aun pienso en el hubiera e imagino el mañana a su lado –

_- ¿Y que había allí? –_

- Nunca lo sabremos Artemis, mas vale dejarlo en la memoria, decirlo en voz alta seria como alzar una plegaria al cielo; y ahora es lo que menos deseo – Minutos de silencio los acompañaron hasta que Artemis tomo la palabra -

_-__¿No quieres saber como esta tu sobrino/primo?-_

-Cierto, ¿Cómo es?-

_- ¡Ah!, tiene los ojos azules, son preciosos, su cabello es rubio, parece que hubieran pegado paja a su cabeza, ¡ooh! y tiene mi nari__z, y recuerda que tu tienes mi nariz por consecuencia tiene la tuya, es…perfecto-_

- jaja, nunca te escuche hablar de esa manera¿ así que….. Ethan?….no pensé que te gustara ese nombre, si mas no me equivoco Sebastián es por el padre de Elle, ¿pero Ethan, de donde salió?- Serena espero en la línea a escuchar la respuesta de Artemis.

_- Conozco a alguien__, que perdió a un Ethan y….esa persona es…se podría decir que buena amiga mía a pesar de muchas cosas y…pues decidí como un pequeño tributo que mi hijo llevara ese nombre, solo trato de dar un poco de paz y resignación a un ser humano –_

- Muy lindo de tu parte , no pensé que tuvieras esos detalles –

_- Ya te lo dije, so__y todo un estuche de monerías, vendrás a conocerlo? –_

- Lo hare….lo prometo, lo hare-

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

"_**Se abrieron dos caminos en mi vida"**_

_**oí decir a un hombre sabio;**_

"_**Opte por el que menos se transita,**_

_**Y eso significo la diferencia a diario."**_

_**-Larry Norman-**_

_El auto se detuvo suavemente en la entrada de la mansión, rápidamente el mayordomo se apresuro a abrir la puerta y ayudarle a bajar, con pasos presurosos la guio a la estancia, donde la hizo esperar por el Señor._

_Serena escucho los pasos apresurados de Artemis, que se detuvieron de pronto al pie de la escalera, desde donde el solo le sonreía, ¿hacia falta las __palabras?, hacia dos días que ella lo había llamado para reclamarle el hecho de que no le informara sobre el nacimiento del niño y ahora estaba de pie en su recibidor, con un peluche de cebra abrazado, muy cierto las palabras no eran necesarias; con una inclinación de cabeza, el la invito a unírsele._

_Ella se unió __a el; juntos regresaron por la escalera, Artemis la guio en silencio por los pasillos, pasaron alguna puertas y por fin se detuvieron frente a una de color azul cielo. _

_El la abrió con cuidado y le cedió el paso a Serena, ella se adentro en la habitación y paseo su mirada entre los muebles que había allí._

_Las paredes pintadas de un amarillo que rivalizaba con la luminosidad del amanecer; la llenaron de calidez, delicadamente acaricio la cenefa de dinosaurios que lo complementaba, dibujos tales que parecían los de un niño de seis años y que en realidad eran obra de algún decorador; la mecedora cerca de la ventana la llamo y se acerco a saludarla, madera de cerezo rojo, reflejaba paz; por doquier se encontraban juguetes y animales de peluche, además de un centenar de globos con felicitaciones escritas._

_Pero hubo uno que llamo su atención; sobre la cómoda, un osito teddy vestido de bombero la miraba atentamente, siendo un mudo espectador de su escrutinio._

_Al acercarse a el se encontró con una sorpresa, entre su chaqueta estaba la tarjeta de felicitación, ¿Qué tenia de especial ese teddy? O ¿Qué tan especial era quien lo había enviado?._

_No le importo que Artemis la mirara o reprendiera, tomo la tarjeta y la leyó; un simple trozo de papel, de ese que encuentras en tu escritorio, hacia de felicitación y al centro de este, con caligrafía sencilla y elegante , pero no menos emotiva nota de felicitación._

_Serena miro a Artemis y leyó en voz alta la nota._

_- _Disfruta la alegría que yo tuve tan poco tiempo; Aprende a disfrutarla,peroderróchala a cada momento_. _Bendiciones y dichas para tu Ethan,que el mío lo cuidara desde donde esta….es… hermosa, ¿conozco al padre de ese otro Ethan?- Serena miraba a Artemis, esperando su respuesta.

- No lo se…la gente cambia al aceptar sus pecados y convivir con ellos día a día, te puedo señalar quien es, pero no creo que me creas –

-mmm-

- Ahora, no quieres conocer a mi Ethan, dejemos al otro descansar – Artemis se encontraba de pie junto a la cuna, un móvil de estrellas y lunas lo adornaba; con un suspiro Serena se acerco a el.

_Evito mirar a Artemis, solo se concentro en quien estaba dentro, un pequeño bebe recién nacido, simplemente hermoso, su cabellera rubia se distinguía antes que nada, dio un pequeño bostezo, que convirtió su boca __en una pequeña "o", parpadeo algunas veces y sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella._

_Inocencia, era la palabra que lo describía; tan pequeño y frágil, ajeno a todo el mundo, sin preocupaciones o perjuicios._

_Deposito en un extremo de la cuna el peluche que llevaba en brazos, l__entamente como si fuera de porcelana, Serena le toco la mejilla, tan sutil como la caricia de una pluma._

-Hola….eres precioso….perfecto….- Serena parpadeo varias veces para dejar atrás las lagrimas – Bienvenido al mundo….te compre una cebra en una juguetería de Venecia, mi primera opción había sido un trenecito, pero recordé que no te puedes sentar todavía, así que tendremos que conformarnos con peluches por algunos años….¿sabes?, yo perdí a tu primito hace unos seis años, el también te va a cuidar desde el cielo, hace poco mas de un año, mis padres murieron, que pasarían a ser como tus abuelos….no tienes mucha familia por parte de tu papa, pero los pocos que somos te vamos a querer y a cuidar siempre…..

……Tu papi te quiere mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?, se preocupo desde que se entero que venias en camino, fue de compras por ti, algo muy raro en el….

….no se si me veras mucho por aquí, trabajo demasiado; pero te prometo estar pendiente de ti, de tu papi y tu mami; no me comprendes, mejor ¿no?, dije muchas tonterías sentimentales, pero no dejan de ser verdades….te quiero mucho Ethan, te quise antes de conocerte, ante mi envidia y dolor, te agradezco por existir, me diste resignación y pude aceptar mi propio consuelo….

….pórtate bien bebe, deja dormir a tus papis por las noches...-

_Serena dejo de mirar la bebe y se giro para a encara a Artemis, los ojos de el estab__an cargados de emociones y sus palabras prometían tener aun más._

_No le dio tiempo a hablar, se acerco a el y lo abrazo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, el le correspondió tras un instante de desconcierto, ella se retiro y después deposito un beso de despedida en la mejilla de el._

-Me tengo que ir Artemis, tengo que pasar por la empresa a firmar no se que cosas…cuídate – Serena se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, la voz de Artemis la hizo detenerse.

- ¿estas bien? – una sonrisa agridulce se formo en el rostro de Serena.

-Dudas de mí-

- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo y tengo muy buen oído-

- Bien, dilo que tengas que decir, que se me hace tarde y tengo todavía muchos pendientes –

-Dime realmente que estas bien, dime lo que sientes y te dejo en paz con el tema – Serena se recargo en la puerta y examino de nuevo el cuarto.

-Mi dolor, mi tristeza, mi culpa y todos los miles de _"Si hubiera…", _no van a cambiar nada, no puede remediar lo pasado; mis acciones y las ajenas podríamos decir que fueron obra del destino o de alguna fuerza divina, pero sucedieron y no hay vuelta atrás.

Tengo opciones y ya elegí una de ellas, debo olvidar para seguir, pero recordar para vivir; la tristeza y decepción están dentro de mi corazón, tal vez por eso no me molesta tanto lo de Darien, sobreviví a algo mucho peor o lo era para mi hace años y mírame no me destruyo, aprendí a vivir con ello.

No voy a forzar las cosas con Darien, no lo voy a llamar y se que el tampoco me llamara, ya es suficiente y no quiero crearme un circulo vicioso, se tiene que aprender a perder y ser un buen perdedor.

Se termino, tal vez no fui lo suficientemente buena para el, o no cuento con las cualidades que desea su familia para unirse a ella, aunque me inclino ante la idea de que no me quiso mucho, pero que se yo, tu lo dijiste "solo podemos suponer, ya que no somos el".

Permite que el rio mantenga su curso y no trates de ir contra corriente, ve olvidando aquellas cosas que no te convengan y mantén aquello que sirvan en el futuro.

….Nos vemos pronto Artemis, saludos para Elle-

_Serena se fue, __se marcho hacia su ajetreada vida, desde hace dos días había tomado una decisión; claro que le dolía el corazón, pero le dolería aun mas si continuaba de esa manera._

_No existía mas remedio el tomo sus decisiones, las que para el eran las mejores; en ninguna la incluyo; ya lo había llorado miles de noches, era un tormento desear que las cosa cambiaran, no había garantía que las cosas cambiaran si continuaba __así, no era un juego de niños, son decisiones importantes, Darien demostró que lo eran , era el turno de que Serena demostrar que tan importantes eran para ella._

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**Crecer significa cambiar, **_

_**y cambiar implica riesgos, **_

_**pasar de lo conocido a lo desconocido .**_

_-Anónimo_

_Sacar a alguien de tu vida no es tan complicado como suena, tenemos ya mucha practica au__nque no queramos darnos cuenta; siempre tuvimos un compañero de juegos que nos disgusto y decidimos no jugar mas con el, sencillo, solo le dijimos a Mamá que no deseábamos verlo mas y todo termino._

_Claro, todo se enreda al ser adultos, el corazón se implica; ahí es cuando duele el pecho, se siente una opresión que aparece cada vez que se piensa en esa persona y se vuelve a pensar en las razones del por que es momento de separarse, una y otra vez se repasan, cayendo en un vacio._

_Cuando llega el momento de dejarlo ir, es sencillo, solo basta rememorar unas pocas sonrisas, dejando las lagrimas de lado y conservando lo mejor en el fondo del corazón….y de un momento a otro todo termino, nadie lo sabrá excepto tu._

_Algunas veces dolerá al recordarlo o verlo entre la gente, dolerá verlo de la mano de alguien mas, dolerá verlo sonreír, dolerá que no este para abrazarlo, claro que debe doler; siempre dolerá, hasta que el olvido te alcance y otorgue su abrazo._

_No es fácil dejar ir a alguien de tu vida….pero tampoco es imposible…._

La tarde regresa a Paris, como se viene repitiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, podemos pensar que regresa con las manos vacías, ¿Y si así fuera?...., que más da, ya que con su sola presencia es más que suficiente.

Paris se viste de rojo en tonalidades naranjas, preparada para la fiesta, sea cual sea el motivo de la celebración y como buena anfitriona que es nunca deja a ninguno de sus visitantes solos.

Desde el balcón del pent-house, la cuidad de las luces se mostraba en una de sus tantas facetas; para aquellos que gustaban recorrerla de noche y madrugada, con una copa de licor en la mano y con un buen acompañante en la otra.

En ese mismo balcón, alguien solo desea tener la compañía de su soledad y de unas cuantas botellas de vodka.

Serena, balancea las piernas al ritmo de una canción que escucho en el transcurso del día, es un tema de moda que logro atraparla, mientras que en su mano derecha la botella de vodka hace las veces de un micrófono.

No bebía por despecho o tristeza, aclarando esta vez bebía por todo lo vivido y lo pasado.

Casi dos años desde la muerte de sus padres, un gran cambio la había acompañado y hasta la fecha no podía llegar a su fin; la mayor parte de su vida se regía por el dinero, como producir más; como gastarlo, y eso incluía donde y con quien hacerlo, pero no era tan importante el dinero para ella, no sabía si podía vivir sin él, pero si llegar a tener que hacerlo, estaba segura que habría alguna manera de seguir delante.

No valía la pena recordarlo todo, sabía que se había equivocado demasiado y acertado en algo; la actitud de las personas que la rodeaban se lo confirmaba; pero llegaba a un punto muy interesante todos aquellos que convivían con ella.

Sus amigas, Haruka y Setsuna, mejor dicho lo que quedaba con su amistad con ellas, estaba en picada, Haruka se había distanciado sin duda alguna por el nacimiento de su sobrino.

Setsuna, era punto y aparte; el ritmo de su vida era tan parecido el de Serena, que no había cabida para algo mas, el verdadero problema con Setsuna era que no mantenía la boca cerrada y sus comentarios eran totalmente venenosos y fuera de lugar, ella estaba consciente que causaba daño y no le importaba de ninguna manera.

Concerniente a la actitud de Haruka que no tenía precedentes, su relación con Artemis nunca había sido formal, el había dejado claro que no consideraba quedarse con Haru para siempre, pero en realidad ella pensaba que tal vez podía suceder.

Siendo sincera, solo las unía el mundo de los negocios, sus charlas comenzaban con la cotización de la bolsa de valores , seguida de escándalos sociales y nada más, conocían sus gustos, y en alguna ocasión habían salido de compras.

Hacía casi un año que no hablaba con ninguna de ellas, simplemente no quería hacerlo, en varios eventos de caridad habían coincididos , el caso es que nadie había buscado a alguna de las otras y de esa manera nadie movería un dedo si alguna de las otras no lo hacía primero, idiotas e hipócritas.

Hablando de idiotas, estaban los Black y los Chiba, como era lógico si se encontró con Haru y Setsu , también con ellos, con solo mirarlos supo que estaban al tanto de lo suyo con Darien, en un principio se indigno, pero después se divirtió, los estúpidos no tenían mejores cosas que hacer que estar indagando en su vida.

Sea cuales fueran los motivos de Darien para estar con ella, no se puede negar que fue un buen tiempo en todos los aspectos, que al final el se mostrara como un completo idiota es otra cosa.

El tema de Darien, es demasiado amplio y rico en puntos a tratar; pueden ser charlas de horas, ¿pero….. valía la pena volver a pensar en el, errrr….volver a lamentar lo dicho o rememorar la angustia?.....

Todos tenemos errores y no solo uno, varios de ellos nos acompaña en la carrera de nuestra vida , Darien fue una experiencia, una vivencia o una instrucción.

Pero el hecho que logro lastimar, no se queda de lado, con el tiempo Serena logro dejar de pensar en el, lo dejo de lado , en el cajón donde se mandan los consejos del médico sobre la alimentación, exacto, sabía que estaba presente, pero lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Así pues Darien es parte de Serena, aunque el día de hoy él se pasee por el mundo tomado de la mano de otra y el día de mañana sea otra distinta quien lo acompañe.

El ya no es parte de su vida….por ahora no lo es…no lo es…

Serena seguía balanceando sus pies en el aire y entonaba la canción más alto.

_-__I gotta feeling….the tonight it´s gotta be a good night….good,good night……¡¡maseltov!!....Monday,thrusday…Wednesday,Tuesday…Friday, Saturday….Saturday, Sunday ……uuuhhhhhh, jajajajajaja-_

_-Señorita Serena….- _Serena se giro para ver a su asistente en el lumbral de la puerta, con cara de asustado.

-¡_Mark!, que bueno verte, ¿quieres un trago?-_ Ella alzo la botella.

-No gracias, este…podríamos hablar sobre la reunión que tiene mañana por la tarde y…-

- _shshsh, no vamos a hablar de eso hasta mañana por la tarde, anda lárgate de fiesta o ven y úneteme…-_

_- Pero….-_

_- Yo mando, así que …por hoy no trabajamos….mañana creo que si…_

_-¿está segura?-_

_-¡Claro que sí!, ve y conoce a las francesas_ – Mark, un tanto renuente se retiro, dejando a Serena en el balcón.

_-¡Salud!...!salud¡, por ti Haruka por no saber perder, ¡ salud!....! por Setsuna por ser una perra ¡, ¡salud por Artemis y Elle!.......y claro que brindo por ti Darien Chiba que_ _donde quiera jodidos que estés pienses en mi y tu maldita conciencia no te deje ni_ _respirar…¡salud! …¡oh!, ¡salud por mi!!, que continúe siendo una psicótica, atolondrada y algunas veces malagradecida, fría y calculadora, porque no voy a cambiar, ni cuando muera!....¡Salud! por todos aquellos que pasaron por mi vida!._

Serena alzo por última vez la botella y descargo su contenido en su garganta con un gran trago, continuo sentada en el balcón toda la noche hasta que el alba llego y parís se vistió de azul cielo para el nuevo día y la ocasión.

_**Realmente nunca existe un final, **__**de verdad, es ingenuo decir todo término aquí.**_

_**El libro de la vida nunca se concluye, los capítulos llegan a su fin y dentro de unos años se comenzara otro, tal vez con nuevos personajes o con **__**algunos pasados.**_

_**Debo confesar que siempre habrá desgracias y alegrías; lagrimas y risas; siempre habrá altibajos, pero a que saber manejarlos.**_

_**En esta historia aun queda el último trago, que pronto beberemos.**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

**_Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas... no estoy de acuerdo. _**

**_Las heridas perduran, con el tiempo, la mente 20npara proteger su cordura, _**

**_Las cubre con cicatrices y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparece. _**

**_Rose Kennedy_**

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

**Al fin!!!!!, Lo sé 7 meses sin saber nada de mí, para que les doy mil explicaciones, espero que les agrada este penúltimo capitulo.**

**El epilogo llegara, pronto lo aseguro, está ya a la mitad; les adelanto que tendrá 3 partes; un año después, cuatro años más tarde y cinco años después, haciendo un total de 10 años.**

**Aquellas que se dieron cuenta del nombre del Bebe de Artemis, si no se dieron cuenta tiene que releer!  
**

**En el epilogo voy a decir con quien se acostó Setsu, todo se reduce a D o a Darien, hagan sus apuestas!!! , ahí solo una persona aparte de mí que lo sabe y no lo puede decir!!!, la asesino si lo dice!!  
**

**No me entretengo en mas chismes nos vemos en dos semanas máximo!.**


	15. JOY

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·**__"JOY"__**·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

•_**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**_

_**1 año después…..**_

-Ese color es demasiado chillante, Haruka- La rubio le mostro el dedo medio a Setsuna.

- Ah! Haruka, eso ya no tiene efecto en mí, es tan común- Setsuna le soplón un beso a Haruka.

-Pensé que si las invitaba a una sesión de manicure y pedicura tendrían las manos ocupadas y la boca cerrada….me equivoque- Serena miro a sus dos amigas y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Sere, tienes que darme la razón; Haruka parece una zorra barata con ese rojo, bueno no es que sea una mentira….sé que eres una zorra…pero no creo que barata….

- Ja…Ja …Ja, joder Setsuna, se te acaban los insultos y yo creía que tu ingenuo era infinito, pero al parecer la edad te afecta demasiado- Setsuna estaba a punto de replicar, pero Serena la interrumpió.

- Muy bien si se van a pasar adulándose como siempre, doy por terminado mi manicure y me voy –

-oh! No! – Haruka y setsuna replicaron.

-No Serena, tengo más de un año que no te veía en persona, estoy harta de verte en las revistas, así que ni pienses en escabullirte antes de que vayamos a tomar algo –

- Lamento decir esto pero Setsuna tiene razón; Sere, te la has pasado en Europa desde el año pasado, apenas si pisaste Nueva York tres veces y creo que fueron muchas; y hablando de eso….¿ que tan buenos fueron los negocios en Europa? – Pregunto Haruka.

- Muy buenos Haruka, la remuneración para la empresa es monumental y aun resta lo que vendrá –

- Así que…¿Has conocido a alguien? - Indago Setsuna, a lo cual Serena sonrió tenuemente y movió su cabeza para despejar sus ideas.

- Pues claro que si, conocí mucha gente; debo decir que no solo empresarios, también uno que otro famoso, escritores, escultores y ese tipo de personas y…-

- No tonta, Setsuna se refiere a que si "conociste a alguien", tienes muchos años que no sales con nadie y eso cariño, es muy alarmante, necesitas salir con hombres y tal vez acostarte con ellos y divertirte – Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

- Haruka, Setsuna; el hecho de que no me vean con alguien en las revistas, no quiere decir que no salga con alguien; deberían aprender a dejar de meter la nariz donde no las llaman –

- ¡Joder!, Sere ha sido una niña mala!, ¿¡Te has divertido con los europeos?, ¡maldita!; anda, cuenta con quien te has acostado-

- Serena, suelta la lengua e instrúyenos con tus vivencias europeas – Setsuna y Haruka, soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y miraron a Serena esperando su respuesta.

- Muy bien…escúchenlo bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo….no les importa con quien me acuesto o con quien no lo hago….búsquense una vida….-

_Serena sonrió triunfal al ver la cara de indignación de ambas y se giro hacia la chica que le hacia la manicura para escoger el esmalte que le iban a aplicar._

_Antes que pudieran hablar Haruka o Setsuna, Serena agrego._

-Les traje regalos de Paris, la semana de la moda estuvo magnifica- con una sonrisa en su rostro dio por terminado el tema.

_**Cuatro años mas delante…..**_

-¡mas a tu izquierda…no, no,…tu otra izquierda!....bien campeón sigue derecho, vas muy bien..Si..Si…¡bien hecho Ethan!, le pusiste la cola al burro en el lugar correcto! – Artemis cargo a su hijo y beso su mejilla, después lo deposito en el pasto y Ethan salió corriendo para reunirse con sus amiguitos.

- ¡Dios, como ha crecido!, esta más alto desde la última vez que te lo visite – Serena sonrió mientras tomaba refresco mientras miraba a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro vestidos con sombreros de vaqueros.

La fiesta del cumpleaños número cinco de Ethan era sobre vaqueros, cada fiesta de Ethan era espectacular; Artemis y Elle no escatimaban en nada globos de todos los colores, payasos para realizar juegos, comida para los adultos.

Serena localizo a Elle sentada junto a su madre y algunas amigas, tenía ya seis meses de embarazo y se agotaba muy rápido; miro como su mano acariciaba su prominente vientre una y otra vez, adivino que tal vez, la bebe estaba inquieta.

-¿Así que…como va todo Artemis? – Serena se giro hacia el esperando su respuesta.

- Todo va bien…Elle está tranquila con el embarazo, el médico dijo que no había ningún problema, solo nos resta esperar y….en cuanto a lo demás…todo va bien…la empresa marcha perfectamente - Serena distinguió el reproche su voz.

- De eso quiero hablar contigo, sé que no es el momento y menos el lugar, pero …mmmm…voy a regresar definitivamente a Nueva York la semana que entra….creo que ya hice mucho en el extranjero y si hace falta algo por hacer pues…ya veremos con el tiempo quien se encarga de ello-

-No creo que busques mi aprobación, ya que no me la pediste hace cinco años para emprender tu maravilloso viaje de negocios, tu oficina esta tal cual, nada se ha movido excepto para limpiarlo -

- Bien entonces, la semana que entra estaré de regreso – Serena miro a Artemis que a la vez le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- ¡ Perfecto al fin tendré unas vacaciones decentes¡ – Artemis se carcajeo tan fuerte que algunos invitados lo miraron mal.

- Artemis…-

-Artemis, nada..En cinco años, no he podido tomar más de dos días libres, ¿creo que ya tengo como seis meses de vacaciones y con goce de sueldo así que…si regresas en una semana…me tomara otra para poner en orden mis cosas…si…en dos semanas me voy de vacaciones…¡Elle!, nos vamos a Hawái!...-

Serena miraba a Artemis feliz, mientras Elle lo miraba como si estuviera completamente loco.

_**Cinco años mas delante….**_

_Desde que era niña siempre tuve un diario, al principio escribía en el solo tonterías, lo que había comido, con quien había jugado; al paso de los años fui variando las cosas, incluí la ropa que me gustaba, la música y claro lo mucho que detestaba a mis padres, por no dejarme salir con mis amigas._

_También incluí mi primer beso, no podía faltar, y más memorable mi primera vez, recuerdo que cada experiencia la plasme con mucha intensidad y minuciosidad, seguí escribiendo pero con menos frecuencia, hasta que comencé con la universidad y deje definitivamente de escribir mis aventuras._

_A veces pensaba que era totalmente estúpido escribir todo lo que me sucedía en un cuaderno a diario, hace poco tiempo encontré mis diarios, sinceramente pensé que los había desechado._

_Así que tome la tarea de leerlos, uno a uno, en varias páginas me reí a mares por mis ocurrencias o las travesuras que ahí narraba._

_Debo confesar que también aprendí de ellos, la solución de algunos conflictos me dejaron perpleja, por la sencillez con que los resolvía._

_Ahora casi veinte años desde la última vez desde que escribí un diario decidí volver a hacerlo, se que no solo escribiré mi presente, tal vez un poco del pasado y un tanto del futuro._

_Bueno..dejo esto plasmado en la primer pagina de mi reluciente diario, así como un prologo, para que el día de mañana que lo relea recuerde el por qué decidí hacerlo, me aventuro a decir que lo leeré en años venideros, lo más probable es que tal vez algunos de mis hijos o nietos lo haga, espero y deseo que aprendan algo de él, no solo vean lo malo o lo bueno de mis acciones y me juzguen por ello, deben entender que es lo que yo haría, lo que hice según mi ideología y mi moral, y ante todo según mi beneficio y de aquellos a los que amaba._

_Siento como si fuera una capsula del tiempo, dejando mis memorias resguardadas, pero quiero hacer la diferencia, sé que puedo hacerlo y dejar un poco de sabiduría para que a alguien le beneficie en un futuro._

_Finalizo mi introducción, prologo o antesala; dejándoles saber que todo lo que viví, lo que lees o leerán aquí, me beneficio de alguna u otra manera y me ayudo a ser una mejor persona, claro que no sucedió de un día para otro; por eso se dice que los años son sabios._

_Cuando …._

-¡Mamiiiiiii!- Serena levanto la vista de su cuaderno y encontró a Anthony el mayor de sus hijos, junto a la orilla haciendo castillos con la arena.

- Cariño, ten cuidado con las olas, no queremos que te revuelquen y tener que llamar al salvavidas de nuevo para que te saque el agua – An, la miro fieramente, lo que era cómico al solo tener cuatro años de edad, tal vez con el paso de los años aquella mirada azul realmente causara temor.

- Toy ben, mira mi catillo!- Serena sonrió al pequeño y aplaudió su gran esfuerzo.

- Voy a sacar la cámara mi amor, para tomarle una foto y se la podrán muestres a tus tíos-

- okiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Serena sonrió mientras dejaba de lado su diario y lo guardaba dentro de su bolso, mientras sacaba la cámara fotográfica se inclino sobre el pequeño bulto que formaba su bebe que ahora dormía pacíficamente.

Después de haber jugado con la arena y tratado de comérsela, la pequeña Rose, estaba exhausta, apenas con un año de edad, la pequeña era un terremoto andante.

Serena, la reviso y beso su frente, la arropo con la toalla y acomodo la sombrilla para que la cubriera del sol, después se dirigió hacia el castillo medio derrumbado de su hijo y lo fotografió varias veces.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en malibu, dando un tono rojizo al ambiente.

-Perfecto cariño, pero es hora de irnos, ya es tarde y debemos volver a casa- An, hizo un mohín con los labios, pero después de una mirada severa de Serena comenzó a recoger las palas y los botes.

Al darse medio vuelta, sonrió ante la escena que contemplaba, Darien estaba acostado junto a Rose y la mimaba.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, escucho como las palas de An, se caían y miro como las recogía enojado.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el horizonte, mientras se perdía en el inmenso mar.

_Tantos años, tanto drama; para ver como terminamos, ¿Quién dio el primer paso?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿hubo disculpas?,¿rencores?; hubo de todo y más, mucho más , tanto que creo que un simple diario no será suficiente para relatarlo._

Serena escucho como Darien la llamaba, apuro a An para reunirse con él y poder marcharse a casa.

_**Culpas habrá siempre, fieles compañeras, estarán contigo mientras lo desees; pero al igual que todo se deben de marchar y en futuro regresaran transformadas, no reniegues de ellas; compréndelas, resuélvelas y aléjalas; que de esa manera serás mas sabio que el mejor oráculo o pitonisa.**_

_**Aquí termina, como al finalizar la pagina, pero al dar la vuelta continua en la siguiente.**_

_**Así es nuestra vida, altas y bajas, no todo será rosa, pero deseamos que termine de esa manera. Siempre tendremos lastres en el camino, logrando retrasarnos para alcanzar nuestro final.**_

_**Llegamos al final de una parte, pero estemos seguros que sigue más allá y el resultado es tan incierto como lo vivido antaño.**_

_**Termino con una sonrisa!, gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron esta loca historia, se que no es como las demás que están acostumbradas a leer, yo digo que es rara, alguien me dijo que era como un juego de ajedrez; para mi fue magnifica, jaja, seria mala si no lo dijiera.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por leerme, gracias por dejar un comentario largo o corto, ya saben que es el combustible de los autores.

_**Hay muchas dudas, asi que se las voy a contestar, todas las que deseen, todas las respuestas van a estar en mi profile, una a uno, pero comienzo con la que mas me gusto y es del capitulo anterior.**_

_**se que es corto, pero sustancial, espero que els agrade y gracias por estar conmigo durante todo este tiempo **_

_**Gracias de nuevo!**_


End file.
